The Lane-Kent Bunch (The Brady Bunch - Clois style)
by gem6519
Summary: Clark is a widower with three boys and Lois is a widow with three girls. Lois is paired up with Clark when he starts working at The Daily Planet. They eventually start dating, fall in love, and get married. This is an AU story.
1. Prologue and Chapter 1

**THE LANE-KENT BUNCH ("The Brady Bunch" - Clois style)**

**A/N: **The Prologue is a little sad, but don't worry - the humor and romance will come.

**DISCLAIMER: **This is obviously an AU story. Clark and Lois meet for the first time. Lois was never in Smallville. There will be other characters from Superman/Smallville canon that will appear from time to time.

I was getting ready to leave the house when all of a sudden the idea of a Clois version of _The Brady Bunch_ popped into my head. I can't explain why, but it just sounded like a really fun idea.

**PROLOGUE**

**Smallville Cemetery**

Clark is standing by himself in front of the coffin; his eyes glistening with unshed tears. Then he feels a tug on his coat and looks down to see a little boy staring up at him. Clark stoops down and picks him up. "Daddy can we go home now?" the little boy asks him.

"Of course we can," touching his face and holding him close to him.

"I want to say goodbye to Mommy first," he says.

Clark looks into his eyes and sets him down on the ground; watching him as he walks up to the coffin and gently places a single pink rose on top of it. "Goodbye Mommy," leaning forward to kiss the lid. Then he walks back to Clark and stands next to him. Clark takes his hand and they walk away; heading towards the black limo. They both climb in, then it pulls away from the curb and heads towards home.

Later that evening, Clark is sitting on the couch in the living room having a beer when there's a knock at the door. He looks up for a moment; placing the beer on the coffee table. He gets up; walking over to it to let Chloe in. "Hey Clark," giving him a brief hug.

"Hey Chloe," returning the hug. Then he lets go of her and closes the door behind her. "What are you doing here Chloe? Not that I mind seeing you that is," a small smile briefly appearing on his face.

"I thought I'd come by and see how you guys are doing," walking into the living room and sitting down on the couch. She glances at the coffee table and notices the bottle of beer. She looks up at him curiously. "Since when do you drink beer?" she asks him.

"I really don't have to justify myself to you," grabbing the beer bottle from the table and taking a slug.

"You don't need to get snippy Clark," raising her eyebrows at him.

He looks down at her. "In case you've _missed_ it, I've had a particularly hard day. So I think I'm entitled to have a beer once in a while," plopping down in his father's old recliner.

She frowns for a moment. "I know you've had a hard day Clark. I'm just concerned about you and the boys."

He puts the bottle down and looks over at her. "I'm sorry Chloe. I didn't mean to snap at you like that. I appreciate your concern. But I can assure you that I'm not going to be drowning my sorrows in alcohol - not that it would affect me anyway," giving her a wink and a smile.

She gets up from the couch and walks over to him; giving him a peck on the cheek, then sitting back down.

"What was that for?" a puzzled expression on his face.

"I haven't seen that smile in over a week," smiling at him. "So...where are the boys anyway? It's awfully quiet around here," she remarks; looking around the room.

"Greg is staying over at a friend's house, Peter is staying at Aunt Nell's, and Bobby is sleeping upstairs," he replies. "What about your children?" he asks her.

"They're at home with Jimmy," she says; leaning back against the couch. "When I left the apartment, he was playing 'hide and seek' with Daniel. And Emily was fast asleep in her crib."

They fall silent for a few minutes; enjoying the quiet. "You know," Clark speaking up. "I'm glad you came over. I have some news that I've wanted to share with you for the last few days."

"Really?" looking over at him. "What is it?"

"I was offered a position as a reporter at the _Smallville Gazette_."

"Really???" her eyes widening with surprise. "That's great!" getting back up and giving him a big hug; then sitting back down. "When do you start?" she asks.

"Monday," he replies. "At least I'll be able to finally put that journalism degree to good use."

"You know, I've always thought that there was more for you than just this farm Clark."

"I know," he says; a pensive look on his face. "And who knows? Maybe someday I'll hit the big leagues and get a job at the _Daily Planet._"

Chloe gets up. "We really should celebrate," she says. "Why don't you come over Monday night and have dinner with Jimmy and I? You can even bring the boys?" she says with a smile.

He gets up and looks down at her. "I would love that," smiling at her.

She glances at her watch. "I should probably be heading home," walking over to the door. Clark follows her and opens it for her.

"Thanks Chloe," giving her a peck on the cheek.

"For what Clark?"

"For being my BFF."

"And don't you forget it," winking at him as she walks through the doorway; closing the door behind her...

**Metropolis Cemetery - one month later...**

Lois is sitting on one of the little chairs facing the coffin; listening to the bugler as he plays 'Taps.' Then the Honor Guard carefully folds the flag that was draping the coffin. Once it's folded, one of them walks over to Lois and stands in front of her; extending it towards her and expressing his sympathies.

"Thank you," she replies; taking the flag from him and laying it in her lap. As soon as the funeral is over, everyone walks towards the coffin to pay their final respects. Lois remains seated; just staring straight ahead and not really paying attention as friends and family come over to her to say goodbye to her and the kids. She continues to sit there until nearly everybody is gone.

Her father comes over and sits down next to her. "I'm sorry Lo', but I have to leave," tentatively taking her hand.

"Of course you do," she replies through clenched teeth. "It doesn't surprise me one bit," throwing his hand off and finally getting up from her chair; leaving the flag there and walking up to the coffin. She stands there; laying her hand on the dark wood. "Just go," not bothering to turn around. He just sighs; turning around and walking away.

Lucy and Chloe walk up to her a couple minutes later. Chloe puts her arm around Lois' shoulder and Lucy takes her hand. "Are you ready to leave yet?" Lucy asks her.

Lois doesn't answer her for a moment. "I guess so," abruptly turning around and walking back to the chair; picking up the flag. She looks around for a moment; her eyes suddenly widening. "Where are my girls?" staring back at Lucy and Chloe.

"Don't panic," Chloe rushing up to her and taking her hands in hers. "They're with Jimmy in the limo."

She bites her lip in an attempt to keep from crying. "It's okay to cry Lois."

"I can't. I just can't. How can he do this to me?" her voice an octave higher than normal.

"He didn't die on purpose Lois," Lucy remarks.

"I'm not talking about him dying Lucy," she retorts.

"Then what are you talking about Lois?" she asks her.

She looks at both of them. "I shouldn't have said anything. Just forget about it," letting go of Chloe's hands and walking towards the limousine.

Lucy turns to Chloe. "Do you have any idea what she's talking about?"

"I do," she replies; continuing to watch as Lois walks away. "But she swore me to secrecy. I'm sorry."

"Don't be," she says. "You're closer to my sister than I am. And it's my fault that we're not. After all the crap I put her through while growing up, I don't blame her for confiding in you first. I just hope that someday she'll be able to confide in me too."

"I think that'll happen. Just give her some time," Chloe tells her.

Lois reaches the limo and turns around; looking over at Chloe and Lucy talking. "Are you coming or not?" calling out to them.

"We're coming," Chloe replies; the two of them quickly walking towards her.

That evening, the three of them are sitting at the kitchen table in Lois' apartment. "It was really nice of Jimmy to babysit the girls for me tonight," sipping her coffee. "You're lucky to have someone like him Chloe."

"I am lucky," sitting back in her chair with a smile.

"I hope I find someone like him someday," Lucy says a little wistfully.

"You will," Lois says; taking her hand for a moment, then letting go to sip her coffee again.

"Lois?"

She looks up from her coffee cup. "What Lucy?"

"Back at the cemetery you said 'how can he do this to me.' What did you mean by that?"

"Well..." hesitating for a moment, "I found out a few days before he died that he was cheating on me."

Her eyes widen in disbelief. "He was???"

Lois nods yes. "A letter arrived in the mail a few days ago addressed to me. But when I opened it, there was a letter addressed to someone named 'Vicky' instead. You know what that means."

Lucy stares back at her. "Are you saying..."

"Yep. He put the wrong letter in the wrong envelope. Most likely this 'Vicky' person received the letter he meant for me," a hint of bitterness in her voice.

"I'm so sorry," she says; a hint of sadness in her eyes.

"I was going to ask him for a divorce when he got back next week. Damn sniper," abruptly getting up from her chair and walking over to the refrigerator; opening the door and pulling out a beer. "Do either one of you want one?" she asks them.

"No thanks," they both reply at the same time. She sits back down and opens it; taking a couple slugs, then putting it down on the table. Then she gets up again. "I'm going to call my girls and say goodnight. I'll be right back," pulling out her cell phone while walking to her bedroom and closing the door.

"I can't believe he would do something like that to her," Lucy says to Chloe. "If he were here right now, I'd kill him myself for hurting my sister like that. She deserves better."

"She absolutely does," Chloe replies. "I know that she'll meet someone someday that's worthy of her." The words have just left her mouth when Lois returns.

"Are they okay?" Lucy asks her.

"They're fine," she says; sitting back down. "Marcia is reading a book, Jan is sitting out on the balcony gazing at the stars, and Cindy is sound asleep."

She gets up yet again. "Maybe I should go to bed too," looking down at Lucy and Chloe. "I have to go to work in the morning. You'd think my editor at the _Inquisitor_ would let me take a couple additional days off," a frown on her face. "But I can't afford to tick him off right now. I really need this job. But someday I'll be working at a prestigious paper and not have to put up with this crap. Maybe even the_ Daily Planet_," a smile on her face. Who knows?" finally smiling at them...

**CHAPTER 1**

**Four years later...**

Clark is busy typing up his latest story when his phone rings. "Clark Kent - _Smallville Gazette_," he answers. He listens for a minute. "He did WHAT?" his voice raised an octave. "I see," closing his eyes and rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Alright, I'll be right there. Goodbye," slamming the phone down.

"Something wrong?"

He looks up to see a woman standing next to his desk. "Hi Cat," he says. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, but you haven't answered my question," sitting down on the edge of his desk.

He frowns for a moment; leaning back in his chair. "I just got a call from my sons school. Apparently Peter decided that one of his classmates needed a haircut. I think you could guess what happened next."

"He did that? trying to stifle a laugh.

"It's not funny Cat," glaring at her.

"I'm sorry Clark, but I can't help it," now laughing openly.

"Well I have to go pick him up because he's been suspended for two days - AGAIN," getting up from his chair and putting on his jacket.

She gets up too. "I'm sorry for laughing," laying her hand on his shoulder. "I may not have kids, but I do know I would probably feel the same way if it were mine."

He looks down at her. "Thanks Cat," a small smile on his face. "I just don't know what to do with him."

"I wish I could give you some advice but I can't," shrugging her shoulders. "But anytime you want to talk about it, just pick up the phone and call me."

"I appreciate that." He leans over his desk and logs off his computer. "I better let our editor know I have to leave early," opening one of the drawers and pulling out his keys. "I'll see you tomorrow," he says as he starts to leave.

"I won't be here tomorrow," calling out after him.

He turns around to look at her. "Really?" looking curiously at her. "You never take a day off."

"I'm not taking a day off Clark," she replies.

"You're not?" he asks.

"Nope," she says. "I've accepted a job offer so today is my last day."

He walks back over to her. "Congratulations," giving her a brief hug. "So where are you going?" he asks as he lets go of her.

"I will be the new gossip columnist at the _Daily Planet_," a big smile on her face.

His jaw drops at her announcement. "Did I just hear you say that you got a job at the _Daily Planet?_" he says incredulously.

She looks at him curiously. "Yes. Why? Is there something wrong with that?" her eyes narrowing a little.

"No," he replies. "I didn't mean to imply that."

"Then what did you mean?" she asks him.

"It's just..." sighing for a moment. "I've been trying to get a job there for the last couple years. Not even so much as an interview. It's just so frustrating," shrugging his shoulders.

"I totally understand your frustrations. Believe me, I've more than paid my dues. And you just have to pay yours. I have a feeling you will make it there. And when you do, I will be the first one to welcome you with open arms. Deal?" extending her hand towards him.

He takes her hand and shakes it. "Deal," he says with a smile.

**The Talon**

"I am so sick and tired of working at the _Inquisitor_," Lois complains to her sister while having a cup of coffee. "If I have to write one more story about meteor freaks in Smallville I'm going to lose what's left of my mind."

Lucy calmly sips her coffee as Lois continues to complain. Lois stops talking when Lucy doesn't even make a response. "Are you just going to sit there and say nothing?" frowning at her.

"I was waiting until you shut up before I told you my good news," a sly smile on her face.

Lois looks at her curiously. "Okay. You look like the proverbial cat who swallowed the canary," Lois remarks. "So come on, spill it."

"Okay," Lucy replies. "You know that I've been dating a guy named Ron right?"

"I know," rolling her eyes. "You haven't been able to stop talking about him for months now. What about him?"

"Well what I didn't tell you was that he's a reporter for the _Daily Planet_."

"Thanks for rubbing it in. You know how hard I've been trying to get a job there," frowning yet again.

"Well if you let me finish," getting a little annoyed. "Ron put in a good word for you and guess what?"

"What?" Lois replies.

"You have an interview with the Editor-in-Chief at 3:00 tomorrow afternoon," sitting back in her chair with a big grin on her face.

Her eyes widen in disbelief. "NO!"

"YES!" Lucy shouts back.

"Seriously? I have an interview? At the _Daily Planet?_" her voice going up an octave.

"That's right," Lucy says; picking up her coffee mug and taking another sip.

"I can't believe it!" shaking her head in astonishment. "You have any idea how long I've been trying to get an interview there?"

"I know. I've been listening to you complain for the last four years," Lucy remarks. "I gave Ron a few of your articles and he passed them on to the Editor-in-Chief. He was very impressed with your writing."

"Wow," still shaking her head. Then she becomes serious. "Thank you so much Lucy," taking her sisters hand and grasping it tightly. "I could never make it up to you."

"You don't have to," she replies; putting her other hand over Lois'. "Just go to the interview and knock 'em dead. Then we'll be even," smiling back at Lois.

Lois is about to respond when her phone rings. She pulls it out of her pocket and flips it open. "Hello?" she answers. "Yes this is Lois Lane-Keenan," she replies. "She WHAT?" she exclaims; listening for a moment. "Okay," rubbing her forehead. "I'll be right there. Goodbye," slamming her phone shut and shoving it into her pocket.

"What's wrong?" Lucy asks her.

"That was Janet's school. Apparently she got into an argument with one of her classmates and ended up punching her in the face. She's been suspended for two days," getting up from her chair and putting on her coat. "I honestly don't know what I'm going to do with her. This is the second time in the last two months."

"Is there anything I can do?"

Lois turns to her. "Could you could pick up Cindy at kindergarten for me?"

"Of course," also getting up from her chair.

"Thanks," Lois replies; rushing out the Talon door.

**Smallville Grammar School**

Lois hurriedly pulls into a parking space and practically leaps out of her car; slamming the door behind her and rushing towards the entrance. She's close to the door when a man rushes by her and opens the door; closing it behind him. "HEY!" she yells out.

He turns around and sees her; a look of surprise on his face. He comes back to the door and opens it. "I'm so sorry Ms.," he says; holding it open for her. "I didn't see you there," smiling at her as she walks through the doorway.

She looks up at him and notices the most beautiful blue eyes she's ever seen._ Wow! _she can't help but think to herself. _I've never seen eyes like that._

He stares back at her in the same way; noticing the green and gold flecks in her hazel eyes. _Wow! _he thinks to himself. Then he gives himself a mental shake. "I really am sorry," he says.

"It's okay," she replies; smiling at him.

"Well," he says; "I really should be going. I have to pick up my son at the principal's office."

"I have to pick up my daughter at the principal's office," she replies.

"I guess both our children are in trouble then huh?" he remarks. "What did yours do?" he asks her as they walk down the hallway.

"Mine got into an argument with one of her classmates and ended up punching her in the eye."

He chuckles a little. "Mine decided to give one of his classmates a haircut."

"Kids," she says with a smirk. "What will we do with them?"

"I don't know," shaking his head. "But we love them anyway." They reach the door to the Principals office. "By the way, I'm Clark. Clark Kent," extending his hand towards her.

"I'm Lois. Lois Lane-Keenan," taking his hand...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Chapter 2

**THE LANE-KENT BUNCH ("The Brady Bunch" - Clois style)**

**CHAPTER 2**

_"By the way, I'm Clark. Clark Kent," extending his hand towards her. _

_"I'm Lois. Lois Lane-Keenan," taking his hand..._

"It's very nice to meet you Lois-Lane Keenan," his hand still grasping hers.

"Soon to be Lois Lane actually," she says; slowly removing her hand from his. "I guess I've been so used to being called Lane-Keenan that...well..." her voice trailing off.

Then he says, "I hope I'm not being too personal here, but..." hesitating for a moment.

"My husband died four years ago," she interjects. "I just never got around to officially changing back to my maiden name until now. Then she adds, "I should be getting the official notification in the mail any day now."

He gazes at her with a sympathetic expression. "I'm sorry about your husband," he replies. "My wife died four years ago too."

"Thank you. And I'm sorry about your wife." Then she adds, "It's not easy is it?"

"No," agreeing with her. "But then again that's life," shrugging his shoulders. He looks at the door in front of them. "I guess we should stop delaying the inevitable and go in there," tilting his head towards the door.

"Yep. Back to being parents," nodding her head in agreement.

He opens the door. "After you," smiling again at her.

"Thank you," stepping through the doorway. He closes it behind him; following her into the office. Lois walks up to the secretary. "I'm here to pick up my daughter Janet?"

"And I'm here to pick up my son Peter?" Clark says; making his way over to stand next to Lois.

"They're both in with the Principal right now. I'll let her know that you're both here," picking up her phone. "You can take a seat," indicating the chairs against the wall.

Both of them take a seat. Clark happens to glance down when she crosses her legs; her skirt riding up a couple inches above her knees. His eyes linger on how long and shapely they are. _Okay Clark. Get a grip. So she has beautiful legs. _He takes out a handkerchief and dabs his forehead. _Why am I sweating? I NEVER sweat. _

Lois is flipping through the pages of the magazine. Out of the corner of her eye she takes a look at Clark. _I just can't get over how his eyes sparkle like that. And how big and strong his hands are. _She gives herself a mental shake. _Calm down Lois. _She turns her attention back to her magazine, but she finds herself giving him another look. _He's sweating. Why is he sweating? It's not that hot in here. _"Are you okay?" she asks him; putting down her magazine.

"I'm okay," he replies. "I just feel a little hot - that's all." Then his eyes suddenly start to burn. "I'll be right back," abruptly getting up from his chair. He barely makes it outside before the heat bursts shoot out from his eyes; hitting the outside wall. He quickly blows on the flames; putting them out. He stares at the scorch marks on the wall, then leans back against another wall. _Why did that happen? _he wonders. _You know why; _his inner voice tells him. _You're attracted to her. _He scoffs at the notion. _How can I be that attracted to someone I just met? _ He decides to put it out of his mind. _I better go back in._

Lois stared curiously at him when he left the room. _I wonder what's wrong with him. Maybe I should go outside and make sure he's okay. _She's about to get up when he re-enters the office; sitting back down next to her. "Are you okay?" she asks him again.

He turns to look at her. "I just needed some air," he replies. "But thank you for asking," smiling at her.

"Mrs. Keenan? Mr. Kent?"

"Yes?" they both reply at the same time.

"You can come in now," holding the door open for Clark and Lois as they enter the office. That's when they both notice their children sitting down on opposite sides of the couch; their arms folded across their chests with pouts on their faces.

Lois stares at her daughter while Clark stares at his son; shocked expressions on their faces. Then Clark and Lois stare at each other. "Your son cut my daughters hair?" her voice an octave higher than usual.

"Your daughter gave my son a black eye?" raising his own voice.

"Well I'm sure he must have started it."

"How dare you assume that just because he's a boy - that it means he's the one to start the fight," glaring at her; his hands on his hips.

Lois is about to make a sarcastic remark when the Principal interrupts. "That'll be enough," she says firmly. "Now sit down," she orders them.

"As you know," she begins to say after Clark and Lois have sat down, "This is the second suspension for both your children. Obviously something has to be done. Now do either one of you have any suggestions?"

"I can't think of anything right now," Clark remarks; glancing at Lois. "But I will think of something while Peter is being punished," turning his head to glare at his son.

"I can't think of anything either," she replies. "But I can assure you that Janet and I will have a very serious talk tonight."

"Something tells me you're good at that," Clark mutters under his breath.

"Good at what?" she asks pointedly.

"Never mind," he says. "I'm not saying another word," folding his arms across his chest.

The Principal is about to say something when her phone rings. "Excuse me for a moment," picking it up.

While she's talking on the phone, Lois looks over at Clark; her eyes narrowing at him. He happens to notice the look. "Why are you staring at me like that?" he snaps.

"I'm not staring," she retorts.

"Yes you are."

"You're just paranoid," turning her head away.

"No I'm not," he mutters to himself again.

The Principal hangs up the phone. "I have another situation to take care of," rising from her chair. "In the meantime - once Janet and Peter come back after their two-day suspension, they will have to stay after school in detention for one week. Is that understood?"

"I understand," Clark replies. "What about you Lois?" raising his eyebrows at her.

"I understand perfectly. And it's Ms. Lane to you - _Mr. Kent_," she remarks in a sarcastic tone before she turns to her daughter. "We're going home now," glaring at her daughter. She gets up from the couch and follows her mother out the door.

"Alright Peter," staring at his son. "Let's go," walking towards the door; his son following right behind.

**Later that evening...**

Clark was stacking the last of the hay bales. He can't stop thinking about the woman he met back at the school. _What a mouth on her; _he mutters to himself. _I wouldn't mind kissing it though. Huh? Where did that come from? _frowning to himself. He doesn't hear the footsteps until he hears his name being called. He turns around and sees a woman coming into the barn. "Oh hi," he says; walking over to her and giving her a brief kiss on the lips. "I know we were supposed to go out tonight. I should have called to tell you I couldn't make it. I'm sorry."

"It's okay Clark," sitting down on one of the hay bales. "I still need to talk to you though."

He looks at her curiously. "Is everything okay?" putting the pitchfork back onto the post and walking over to her; sitting down next to her.

"I have something to tell you and I just don't know how to do it," shrugging her shoulders.

"Just come right out and say it," he says; wondering what it is she has to say to him.

"Well, the thing is..." hesitating for a moment, "I think we should break up."

He stares at her for a moment, then a small smile forms on his face. "It's funny you should say that," he says. "I was thinking the same thing."

"You were?" she asks.

He nods yes. "I like you and we do have fun together, but I can't help but feel that something's missing. I'm sorry."

"Will you stop saying 'I'm sorry'?" shaking her head at him. "It's okay Clark. I feel the same way about you. And I was hoping we could still be friends."

"Absolutely," taking her hand and holding it briefly. "So," after a moment, "You've met someone?" he asks her.

She stares at him incredulously. "How did you know that?"

"Just a feeling," smiling at her. "So what's his name?"

"His name is Ronal, she replies; a smile on her face. "He's a surgeon I met when I went back home for a visit. We just clicked from the beginning. I can't explain it."

"You don't have to," he says. "I'm happy for you."

"Thank you Clark," getting up and giving him a quick peck on the cheek. She turns and walks toward the opened door, but turns back around. "Clark?"

"Yes?" getting up and walking towards her.

"Are you going to ask her out?" a hint of a smile on her face.

He looks at her strangely. "Ask who out?"

"Lois?"

He stares at her in shock. "How...how..." he stammers.

"You forget that I can read minds Clark. When I walked in you were thinking about how you wouldn't mind kissing her."

"I don't think so," frowning at her.

"That's too bad," she says. "Considering the fact that you're attracted to her," winking at him.

He scoffs at that comment. "Who says I'm attracted to her?"

"Fine," she says. "Live in denial land all you want Clark," pausing in the doorway. "In all seriousness though, I hope you do find that special someone. And I have a feeling that this Lois person may be that someone for you. But that's just my opinion. Bye Clark," waving at him.

"Bye Lori," waving back at her. She turns around and leaves the door open behind her. He sits back down on the hay bale. _Lois? _he thinks to himself. _Nah, _getting back up and walking through the doorway; closing the door behind him.

Lois is looking through the mail and comes across an official looking envelope. _Please let this be it; _tearing it open and removing the letter that was inside. She scans it quickly. Then a smile comes across her face. _Well it's about time; _walking over to the refrigerator and pulling out a bottle of wine. Time for a celebration. She finds a glass and fills it half-way; setting the bottle back onto the counter. She walks over to the mirror that she hung right by the door; staring at herself for a moment. "Here's to you - Lois Lane," raising the glass towards her reflection; smiling to herself...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. Chapter 3

**THE LANE-KENT BUNCH ("The Brady Bunch" - Clois style)**

**A/N: In this story, Metropolis is only 30 minutes away from Smallville.**

**CHAPTER 3**

_Lois? he thinks to himself. Nah..._

_"Here's to you - Lois Lane," raising the glass towards her reflection; smiling to herself..._

**Early the next morning...**

The sound of a ringing telephone wakes Clark up. He blindly reaches out for the receiver and picks it up, then slams it back down. But then the phone rings again. He opens his eyes again and glances at the clock. _Who the hell is calling at 6:00 in the morning? _He sits up; rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and picks up the phone on the sixth ring. "Hello?" he answers. "Oh hi Ava." But then he frowns. "I see. Well I hope he's feeling better soon. Alright. Goodbye," hanging up the phone.

_Looks like I'll have to work from home today. _He gets up from the bed and goes downstairs to the kitchen. As he's about to start preparing breakfast, he hears the soft pattering of footsteps. He looks up and sees his youngest coming down the stairs.

"Good morning daddy," running up to Clark.

"Good morning son," he replies; picking him up and giving him a big hug. "You're up early," Clark says; giving him a peck on the cheek, then putting him down.

"I couldn't sleep," he says; pulling out one of the kitchen chairs and climbing up onto it.

"And why is that?" Clark asks him; also sitting down.

"Because I had another dream about Mommy," he says; a sad expression on his face.

"You did huh?" Clark looking a little pensive. "What was it about?"

"She was singing to me, but I can't remember the song," shrugging his shoulders. "I don't really remember much about her," a small frown on his face.

"Well you were only one year old when she died," Clark says to him; taking his small hands in his. "But I want you to know that she loved you very much."

"As much as you?" his eyebrows raised.

"As much as me," Clark replies with a smile. Then he tells him, "Ava can't come today because her son has a really bad cold. So I'll be working from home. Which means can spend some more time together," tousling his hair a little.

"That's awesome!" he says with a big grin on his face. "But what about Peter?" he asks.

Clark looks at him curiously. "What about Peter?" he asks him.

"Doesn't he have to stay home from school today?"

"He does," Clark says. "Do you know why Peter has to stay home today?"

He gets a guilty look on his face. "Because he cut some little girls hair when he wasn't supposed to."

Clark looks at him in surprise. "How could you possibly know that? I was scolding him in the barn and you were..." stopping in mid-sentence and stares at him. "You have super hearing don't you?"

He nods his head. "You're not mad are you?"

Clark smiles back at him. "Of course not. Why should I be mad? You know, it's a big responsibility to have such a gift. You need to be careful how you use it. You shouldn't invade a person's privacy unless it's absolutely necessary."

"But how will I know that?" looking a bit confused.

"You'll learn in time," Clark replies. "And you know you can come to me anytime." He lets go of his hands and stands up. "How about you help me make breakfast?"

"Sure!" jumping off the chair...

**Two hours later...**

"Greg, the school bus is here!" Clark yells out.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," half-running down the stairs.

"I told you 'no running' in the house," Clark retorts.

"I don't know why I can't just super speed to school," a frown on his face.

"Because we don't want anybody to know about your powers right now. That's why," handing his son his lunch.

"I know," he sighs. "But it's just so frustrating."

"I know son," Clark replies; putting his hand on his shoulder. "Believe me I understand." Then they hear the sound of the horn. "Better get going. We can talk more about this later if you want."

"Okay Dad," hurriedly running out the door.

Clark walks over to the opened door. "Have a good day," he calls out.

Greg stops in front of the opened door of the bus and turns around. "You too Dad," waving back at Clark; a smile on his face. Then he hops into the bus; the door closing behind him.

Clark watches the bus until it disappears down the road, then walks back into the house. He goes into the living room and is about to sit down to read the paper when the phone rings. He walks back to the kitchen and picks up the phone.

"Hello?" he answers. "Oh hi Chloe. How are you this morning?"

"I'm in a bit of a bind Clark and I was hoping you could help me out."

"I'll do what I can," he answers. "What do you need help with?"

"Actually, it's my cousin that's in a bind. She has a very important job interview this afternoon at 3:00 and her babysitter had to cancel out on her. So she asked me if I knew anybody. And you've told me about how great Ava is. And I was wondering if she would be willing to watch after her two youngest daughters."

"It would be fine with me Chloe, but unfortunately Ava couldn't make it today because one of her kids is sick. So I'll be working from home. But..."

"But what Clark?"

"What if I babysat for them?" he asks her.

"You wouldn't mind?"

"Not at all," he replies. "It would be just for today - right?"

"Right," she answers. "That would be great. Thanks Clark. You're a real lifesaver."

"That's what I'm here for Chloe. One save at a time," a smile on his face.

"I'll bring them over around 2:00. I know she's going to want to meet you first."

"2:00 is fine. I'll see you then. Bye Chloe."

"Bye Clark."

He hangs up the phone. _Two girls huh? That should be interesting._

**Almost six hours later...**

"I don't know about this," Lois remarks while Chloe is driving.

"It'll be fine Lois," she says; keeping her eyes on the road. "You can trust him. We've been best friends for years," trying to reassure her.

"Well..." hesitating for a moment. "I guess if you trust him, then I should...huh?" looking over at Chloe.

"Absolutely," smiling briefly at Lois.

"So you didn't tell me his name," she says.

"His name is Cla.." but is interrupted by the sound of a phone ringing.

"Hold that thought Chloe," answering her phone. After talking for a few minutes, she hangs up. "Sorry about that. That was the HR person at the _Daily Planet_. They just told me that they have to change the time of the interview to 4:00 instead. They wanted to know if it would be a problem. So I may be back a little later. Do you think that'll be a problem for your friend?"

"I don't believe so. But we'll ask him anyway when we get there."

"Okay," laying her head against the back of the headrest and closing her eyes; forgetting all about her question.

**At the farm...**

"SHELBY!" Clark yells out; running out of the barn after him. "BAD DOG!" grabbing the wrench out of Shelby's mouth. But in the process he slips in the mud; the result of a brief rain shower earlier that afternoon. Shelby runs back to the house and runs through the opened door. Clark gets up and looks ruefully at his muddied clothing. He glances at his watch. _I'll have just enough time to take a quick shower before they come. _He super speeds to the house and runs upstairs to the bathroom.

While he's in the bathroom taking his shower, Chloe's car pulls up in the driveway. She shuts off the engine, then gets out. Lois gets out, then Janet and Cindy. "Come on girls," she says; taking Cindy's hand and reaches for Janet's. But she steps away from her; choosing instead to walk behind. Lois frowns for a moment, then continues following Chloe over to the house.

They walk up to the door, then Chloe knocks on it. "Hello?" she calls out. But there's no answer. She tries the doorknob and finds the door open. "Come on," opening the door.

Clark has just stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist when Shelby comes into the bathroom. Clark is about to say something when Shelby grabs the towel in his teeth; pulling it off Clark and running out of the bathroom.

"SHELBY!" Clark yells out; running after him.

Chloe, Lois, and the two girls have just stepped into the kitchen when Shelby comes barreling down the stairs with a damp towel in his teeth; followed by a wet and very naked Clark.

"Clark?" Chloe says; her eyes widening at the sight of him.

Clark freezes for a moment; his own eyes widening with shock at the four of them standing there.

Lois stares at Clark; his hair still damp and his bare skin glistening from the droplets of water. _Damn he's gorgeous. _She finds her eyes glancing down; then quickly looking back up. Then she thinks to herself...

_Look at his face Lois, look at his face._

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	4. Chapter 4

**THE LANE-KENT BUNCH ("The Brady Bunch" - Clois style)**

**CHAPTER 4: BLACK EYE AND A HAIRCUT**

_PREVIOUSLY:_

_"Your son cut my daughters hair?" her voice an octave higher than usual._

_"Your daughter gave my son a black eye?" raising his own voice._

**The afternoon before...**

Peter was in art class about to start work on the latest assignment when his teacher comes over with another student. "I've decided to pair everybody up on this one - so you'll be working with Janet," walking away.

He frowns at the thought. _Why on earth do I have to work with her of all people?_

_Why him? _She wonders. _I can do this assignment just fine without him. _She sits down next to him. "Just so you know, I'm not exactly thrilled about this," she remarks.

"I'm not exactly thrilled about it either," frowning yet again. "Let's just get this over with okay? The sooner we finish, the sooner we'll be rid of each other."

"For once we agree," the hint of a smirk on her face.

_I can't stand that smirk. I wish I could just smack it off her face. But I'm not supposed to hit a girl. That's what Dad always says. You don't hit a girl unless it's absolutely necessary._

"So since we're stuck with each other for the next hour, we might as well make the best of it," she says; picking up the instruction sheet. While she's reading it, Peter takes out his phone because it started to vibrate. He checks the messages and sees one from his father. She happens to look up and sees him looking at his phone. "You do know you're not supposed to have cell phones in class," she remarks; a smug expression on her face.

_Great, _he thinks; groaning to himself. _Now she has that smug expression on her face. I wonder who she gets it from. Probably her mother. _Out loud he says, "I suppose now you're going to squeal on me," he retorts.

"I'm not a trouble maker," she replies haughtily.

"You could have fooled me," rolling his eyes as he puts his phone away.

"Let me guess," putting her finger over her mouth, "It was your Dad - right?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but yes it was. He's going to be a little late getting out of work."

"What does your dad do anyway?" she asks him.

"He's a reporter for the _Smallville Gazette_," he replies.

"Really?" looking curiously at him. "My mom is a reporter too."

Now it's his turn to stare at her. "Really? So what paper does your mom work for?" he asks her.

"She works for the _Inquisitor_," she replies; a smug smile on her face.

_"THE INQUISITOR?"_ beginning to laugh.

Her eyes narrow at him. "What's so funny about that?"

"That tabloid?" still laughing.

"I still don't think that's funny," now glaring at him.

He stops laughing and looks at her curiously. "Oh come on," he finally says. "It's not exactly a 'legitimate' paper?"

"Oh really?" still glaring at him. "And why do you say that?"

"They make up stuff. Like that stuff about the two-headed alien," he replies; chuckling a little. "And what about the guy who could just snap his fingers and make somebody do whatever he wants them to do? Nobody can do that. That's all made-up stuff," chuckling a little more.

"My mother did a lot of research into those stories," she replies indignantly.

"Your mother did those?" staring at her. Then he starts laughing again. "I can't wait to tell my father about this. He thinks that paper is only good for lining the litter box," his fist pounding the desk because he's laughing so hard.

Her eyes narrow again; her fingers curling into a fist. Unfortunately for Peter, he looks up at the wrong time; her fist reaching out to punch him in the eye.

"What the heck?" reeling from the punch; falling back into his chair and holding his hand to his eye. "Miss Hatcher," he calls out.

She comes over and sees Peter covering his eye. "Are you okay Peter? What happened here?" she asks him; lifting his hand off of his eye and looking at it.

"SHE punched me," pointing at Janet.

She turns her head and looks over at Janet. "Why on earth did you punch Peter?" she asks her.

"He insulted my mother," she replies. "And nobody does that. NOBODY!" glaring again at Peter.

She turns back to look at Peter. "Come on Peter," taking his hand. "You're going to the nurses office for a ice pack." Then she turns to Janet. "You're coming too," grabbing her other hand.

"Why do I have to come?" she asks.

"Because after the nurses office I'm bringing you to Principle Neills office," she retorts; walking out the door with the two of them in tow.

While the nurse is getting the ice pack ready, Janet is pacing back and forth; clenching and unclenching her fists nervously. _Mom's not gonna like this, _she thinks to herself.

Meanwhile Peter is sitting there glaring at her. _I'll probably get a black eye from this, _a hint of a smirk on his face. _But it won't last long. Darn super powers, _frowning to himself. _I would just love to get back at her though. But how? _looking over at Janet. Then he sees the scissors laying on a countertop. He makes sure that nobody is watching, then walks over and picks them up; holding them in his hand behind his back.

_I overreacted. I shouldn't have punched him like that. Mom says you shouldn't hit a guy unless it's absolutely necessary. Like when he says something stupid and...what's the word she used? Oh yeah...idiotic. Which according to her is just about every word that comes out of a guys mouth._

She's so wrapped up in her own thoughts that she doesn't notice Peter coming up behind her with the scissors. Then before she realizes what's happening, he inserts the scissors into her hair and begins cutting away.

She abruptly turns around; causing him to drop the scissors. "What did you just do???" her hands moving to the back of her head. "Miss Hatcher," she yells out. "Peter just cut my hair!"

She comes back in and looks over at Janet; staring at the back of her head. She quickly rushes over and takes a closer look. She turns to look at Peter. "YOU'RE going to the principal's office too," glaring at him. "Now I'm going to have to call your father as well Peter Kent." She hands him the ice pack she got from the nurse. "Put this on your eye," she instructs him. Then she walks over to the door and opens it. "You too. NOW," holding it open.

Peter walks out with the ice pack on his eye. She walks out behind him; followed closely by the teacher. Once they enter the principal's office, she walks over to the secretary and tells her that she needs to speak to her. She goes in and tells her what happened. Principal Neill rubs her eyes in frustration. "I don't know what I'm going to do with those two," she replies. After a moment she says, "Alright. Send them in. I'll have to call their parents," sitting back in her chair.

A moment later, Peter and Janet are sitting on the couch. "What on earth am I going to do with you two?" standing in front of them; her hands on her hips. "This is the second time in the last two months I've had to suspend you. What do you have to say for yourselves?" she asks them. But she's only greeted with silence. "I see. You don't want to talk. Fine. But I'm sure your parents will just love to hear what happened," walking back to her desk and picking up the phone.

"Hello? Mr. Kent? This is Principal Neill from Smallville Grammar School? Your son Peter has been suspended for two days. Why? Because he decided to give another student a haircut - that's why," glaring at Peter. "You need to pick him up." She listens for a moment. "Fine. We'll see you then," hanging up the phone.

Then she picks it up again; dialing another number. "Hello? Mrs. Keenan? This is Principal Neill from Smallville Grammar School? Your daughter Janet has been suspended for two days. Why? Because she punched another student in the eye - that's why," now glaring at Janet. "You need to pick her up." She listens for a moment. "Fine. We'll see you then," hanging up the phone once more. "Your parents should be here shortly," she says; leaning back again in her chair.

About twenty minutes later, both Clark and Lois come into the office. While they're arguing with each other, both Peter and Janet are watching them with interest. _I've never seen my Mom act that way about a guy. _Then she hears her Mom saying they were leaving. _She really looks mad. That's never a good sign._

_I've never seen my dad react that way about a girl. _Then his thoughts are interrupted when he hears his father's voice saying that they were leaving. _He's giving me that look I still can't figure out. He's so hard to read sometimes._

They both get up from the couch and follow their parents out of the room. Then Vice-Principal Reeves comes in. "I heard that Peter Kent and Janet Keenan got suspended again?" sitting down on the chair in front of her desk.

"You heard right," a sigh escaping her lips. "I just don't know what to do with them George."

"Well I think we might be headed for some trouble," he remarks.

She looks at him curiously. "Why do you say that?" she asks him.

"I was taking some supplies out of my car when I saw their parents coming into the building. You should have seen the way they were gazing into each other's eyes," he remarks.

She stares incredulously at him. "Are you serious?"

"I saw it with my own eyes," leaning back in his own chair with a slight smirk on his face.

"That's just..." stopping in mid-sentence as a thought occurs to her. Then a smile begins to form on her face.

He looks a little puzzled by her expression. "You're up to something - aren't you?"

"Who - me?" a bigger smile on her face. "Not really. But I think you're wrong about there being trouble coming our way."

"Why do you say that?" he asks her.

"Don't you think it would be very interesting to see those two together?" raising one eyebrow at him.

He stares at her for a moment. Then he starts chuckling along with her. "Clark Kent and Lois Lane? That would be interesting," agreeing with her. "And I even have a great nickname for them."

"Really? What is it?" she asks.

"What do you think of...CLOIS?"

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

_PREVIOUSLY:_

_Chloe, Lois, and the two girls have just stepped into the kitchen when Shelby comes barreling down the stairs with a damp towel in his teeth; followed by a wet and very naked Clark._

_"Clark?" Chloe says; her eyes widening at the sight of him._

_Clark freezes for a moment; his own eyes widening with shock at the four of them standing there._

_Lois stares at Clark; his hair still damp and his bare skin glistening from the droplets of water. Damn he's gorgeous. She finds her eyes glancing down; then quickly looking back up. Then she thinks to herself... _

_Look at his face Lois, look at his face._

_**************_

Clark finally manages to grab the towel from Shelby; quickly wrapping it around his lower body. While Clark was putting the towel around him, Lois had quickly lowered one hand to her youngest daughters eyes. Fortunately for her, Janet had been standing behind her mother and didn't get the eyeful that Lois and Chloe got.

Lois felt her heart still racing a little at the sight of Clark's bare chest. For once, Lois Lane was speechless. _I don't know what to say. And that's not like me; _her eyes still lingering on his chest.

_I can't believe she just saw me naked. What do I do now? _he wonders to himself. Then he finally looks over at her; a curious expression on his face. _Is she blushing? _he wonders; now staring at her a little closer. _Oh yeah, she's blushing all right. _"I'll be right back," he finally says; abruptly turning around and rushing up the stairs.

"So that's Clark Kent huh," she finally says.

Chloe looks curiously at Lois. "How did you know his full name? I never got to tell you."

"We met yesterday at Janet's school," not turning her head. "His son Peter is the one who cut Janet's hair.

"Clark told me about it last night," chuckling a little. "He had to punish Peter for that."

"I hate him!"

Both Chloe and Lois turn around to stare at Janet. "What did you just say?"

"I said I hate him. He ruined my hair. Who knows how long it'll take to grow back," a pout on her face.

"Look honey," letting go of Cindy and stooping down to look Janet in the eyes. "What Peter did was wrong. But you started it by punching him in the eye. Now that was wrong too."

"But he said some mean things about you. I couldn't let him get away with it," crossing her arms in front of her.

"What did he say?" she asks her.

"Well..." hesitating for a minute, then begins to talk again. "He made some comments about the fact that you work at the _Inquisitor._"

Lois looks curiously at her daughter. "Exactly what kind of comments?"

"He said that his father thinks that the Inquisitor is only good for lining the litter box. Then he continued to laugh. I just got so mad that..."

Lois holds up her hand. "I know exactly what happened next," standing up and looking down at her daughter.

Meanwhile upstairs, Clark was pacing back and forth in his bedroom. He was dressed in a second, but didn't want to go downstairs too soon. _I still can't believe she saw me naked. How am I ever going to look her in the eye again? _He sits down on the edge of the bed and lays back on it; closing his eyes. _She is beautiful though; _a small smile on his face. _But she sure is a handful; _a frown replacing the smile. _Am I crazy for even thinking about asking her out? She has three daughters and I have three sons. _He sits back up. _I better go back downstairs. Can't hide up here forever. _He gets up from the bed and leaves the room; closing the door behind him.

"I have to apologize for Shelby," coming down the stairs and grabbing Shelby's collar. "Bad dog," he admonishes him; shooing him out of the room. "He's been somewhat frisky lately. I'm not sure why," shrugging his shoulders.

"So you think that _The Inquisitor_ is only good for lining cat boxes?" Lois blurts out; her eyes narrowing.

He looks at her strangely. "What are you talking about?"

"That's why my daughter punched your son. He told Janet what you said and was laughing about it. I don't think it's funny," walking up to him and glaring straight at him; her hands on her hips.

_She's so sexy when she's angry. _He continues to stare at her as she's talking. _Knock it off Clark. She's pissed off at you for making that comment. And why did Peter have to open his big mouth anyway? He certainly doesn't get it from me. _He's about to make a comment when the phone rings. "Excuse me a moment," he says. "You can continue yelling at me when I'm finished with this call," turning his back on her and walking towards the phone.

While he's on the phone, Peter comes running down the stairs and abruptly stops when he sees Janet. "What are you doing here?" a scowl on his face.

"I don't want to be here," she retorts.

"Your father is babysitting for me," Lois tells him; turning around to look at Peter. She looks at him curiously. "Now that's weird."

"What's weird?" he says; sticking his hands in his pockets.

"You had a black eye yesterday, and now there's no sign that you ever had one," walking closer to him and peering intently at him.

"It's a Kent family secret," Clark remarks; coming back to the kitchen and standing next to Peter; his hand resting on his shoulder.

"Well I really have to go on that interview," Lois turning to Chloe.

"Alright," she says. "I'll see you later Clark," walking over to him and giving him a brief peck on the cheek.

"Okay Chloe," smiling at her as she walks out of the kitchen.

"Here's a list of likes and dislikes - as well as things they're allergic to," handing him a piece of paper. "And here's my card in case of emergency," handing him a card as well. She starts to walk over to the opened door, then pauses in the doorway. "I do appreciate you babysitting for me. I know we didn't get off on the right foot," she says.

"It's okay Lois," smiling at her as he walks over to her. "Sometimes the best friendships start out that way," winking at her.

"So we're friends now?" a twinkle in her eyes.

"I won't tell anyone if you don't," still smiling at her.

"We've only known each other for a total of two days. That hardly qualifies us as friends," she replies.

"I know," he says. "So maybe we could do something about that?"

"Such as?" looking up at him.

"I was thinking of maybe dinner here tomorrow night around...7:00? That is, if you could get somebody to babysit?"

"Well..." pausing for a moment. "Marcia is staying at a friend's house this weekend. And I'm pretty sure that Chloe could babysit Janet and Cindy. What about your boys?"

"Greg is going to be at a Boy Scout function this weekend," he replies. "And Peter is still grounded. So he'll be upstairs. And Bobby will be in bed early." Then he adds, "So what's your answer?"

She smiles at him again. "It might be nice to have a home-cooked meal for a change. I'm not a very good cook," shrugging her shoulders.

"Well not everybody is," smiling again at her. "So I'll see you here at 7:00?" holding out his hand.

She takes his hand. "It's a date."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

_PREVIOUSLY:_

_"So I'll see you here at 7:00?" holding out his hand._

_She takes his hand. "It's a date."_

**A few hours later...**

Clark is outside spraying some waters on the flowers. Janet is sitting on the steps watching him. "Why don't you sweat?" she asks him suddenly.

Clark stops what he's doing and looks over at her. "Why don't I sweat?" looking curiously at her.

"Yeah. Why don't you?"

"I don't know Janet," he remarks. _She's curious - just like her mother; _smiling at the thought. "I suppose the heat just doesn't bother me," shrugging his shoulders. He puts the hose down. "Would you like something to drink?" he asks her; changing the subject.

"Sure," getting up from the step. "But I can get it myself," turning around and walking back into the house.

_Yep. Just like her mother; _an amused expression on his face as he picks up the hose again. He's lost in thought and doesn't hear the footsteps behind him. So when he feels a tap on his shoulder, he turns around abruptly; the hose spraying water all over...

"Son of a b*tch!" Lois exclaims; stepping away from the flow of water.

He quickly turns it off. "I am so sorry Lois. It was an accident," looking at her. He can't help but notice how her wet blouse is clinging to her body; getting that same feeling he had the day before when his heat vision flared up. _Calm down Clark. Remember your training; _taking a deep breath, then exhaling. _That's good. That's very good._

She doesn't notice his reaction because she was looking down at herself. "Lucky for you I've already had my interview," looking back up at him. "Otherwise you'd be dead man walking right about now," frowning at him.

"I really am sorry," he says softly; smiling at her.

"I know," she says. Then with a glint in her eyes she grabs the hose out of his hand and turns it on; promptly soaking him all over. She turns it off and throws the hose on the ground.

He looks ruefully at his wet clothes. "Well I guess that's the second shower I've had today," he remarks. Then he says, "How about you get out of those wet clothes and I'll give you something to wear while they're drying," smiling at her.

"You have yourself a deal," smiling up at him. "By the way, where are Janet and Cyndy?" she asks.

"Cyndy is taking a nap on the couch and Janet just went inside to get something to drink," he tells her; turning around and walking up the stairs.

She watches him as he walks away; his tee-shirt clinging to him in all the right places. _He's so damn sexy; _wiping her forehead. _You'd think the water would have cooled me off; _following him into the house. She walks into the living room and sees Cyndy fast asleep. Then she sees Janet curled up in the recliner fast asleep as well. _They look so at peace; _she can't help but think to herself. _I wish I could feel that way; _sighing a little.

"You can find something to wear in my bedroom," Clarks voice calling out to her.

She shakes herself out of her reverie and turns around. "What did you just say?"

"I said you can find something to wear in my bedroom," he says with a smile. "It's the first door to your right once you reach the top of the stairs. You can leave your wet clothes on the bench in the hallway."

"Thanks," making her way to the staircase and climbing up the stairs. He can't help but admire the way her hips swivel as she walks up the stairs. _Calm down Kent; _giving himself a mental shake as he walks into the kitchen to make a pot of coffee...

**A few minutes later...**

Clark is pouring the coffee into a couple mugs when Lois comes down the stairs. His jaw drops when he sees her wearing his old football jersey. _Damn! _he mutters under his breath; over pouring the coffee. _She has the sexiest legs I've ever seen. _He hurriedly sets the coffee pot down and grabs a dishcloth to wipe up the spillage.

"Everything okay?" she asks him; picking up one of the mugs and sitting down.

"Fine," he stammers slightly; turning his back on her and walking over to the sink. _She's really not making it easy for me; _taking another deep breath before turning back around.

"I hope you don't mind my wearing this," indicating the shirt.

"It's okay," also sitting down and picking up the other mug. "It's just that nobody else has ever worn that shirt - other than me," he replies; sipping his coffee.

She looks at him curiously. "Not even your wife?" she asks him.

He looks up at her. "Nope," shaking his head. "She never wanted to wear it. Said it just wasn't her style."

"So I'm the first woman to ever wear this?" the hint of a smile on her face.

"Yes," he replies; a smile forming on his own face. "I must say that I'm glad you're the first. It looks great on you," blushing ever so slightly.

_He looks even sexier when he blushes. _"I hope I get to wear it again," she says coyly. _I can't believe I'm flirting with him. I never do that._

"I hope so too," he replies; blushing even more. _I can't believe I'm flirting with her. I never do that. _He gets up suddenly. "I'm going to check on your clothes," abruptly walking out of the room.

She's sipping her coffee when her cell phone rings. "Hello?" she answers; getting up and walking into the living room. "I did?" her voice raised an octave. "That's great!" she exclaims. "Yes. I will be there first thing Monday morning. Thank you so much. Goodbye," flipping it closed. She walks back towards the kitchen and sees Clark coming back.

"Your clothes are dry," he tells her. "I laid them out on my bed for you," sitting back down.

"Thanks," she says; a big smile on her face.

He looks at her curiously. "What's with the big smile?"

"You know that interview I had?" she says.

"Yes?"

"I just found out that I got the job," her smile becoming even wider.

"That's great!" getting up from his chair and walking over to her. "I'm really happy for you," pulling her into his arms for a hug.

She's surprised by his gesture of affection; considering they've only known each other a couple days. _I don't know why, but it just feels so right being in his arms; _closing her eyes and resting her head on his chest.

_It just feels so right to hold her in my arms. It never felt this way with Lana. _He slowly pulls away from her and gazes back at her. "I hope I didn't just cross a line," he says to her.

"You didn't," she replies. "I'm just not used to being hugged by someone I barely know." She smiles up at him, then turns around and walks to the staircase; climbing the stairs. He watches her until she disappears, then he sits back down at the kitchen table; a thoughtful expression on his face.

**The next evening...**

Lois was standing in front of her closet; staring into it and wondering exactly what to wear for her date with Clark. _What should I wear? Should I wear a skirt and blouse? Or should I wear jeans and a sweater? So many choices. _She pulls out a crimson red dress with spaghetti straps and studies it. _Too fancy; _hanging it back up. _I should have asked him if it was going to be dressed-up or casual. Maybe I should call him. Yes. That's what I'll do; _pulling out her cell phone. _What was his number anyway? _

She walks over to the bureau and picks up her purse. She opens it and fishes out a small piece of paper. She stares at it for a moment; taking a deep breath before finally dialing the number. She waits impatiently as it begins to ring...

At the same time, Clark was changing into his jeans and a short-sleeved shirt. _I still can't believe that I asked her out on a date. _He walks over to the mirror and checks out his reflection. _Not bad; _running his fingers through his hair. He's about to slip on his father's wrist watch when he catches a glimpse of his wedding portrait that's been in the same spot since the day it was taken.

He picks up the picture and studies it for a moment; gazing at the expressions on their faces. Then he makes a decision; carrying the picture over to the chest that was given to them as a wedding present from her aunt. He unlocks the chest and carefully places the picture inside. Then he locks it again and picks it up; carrying it out of the room and into the attic. He comes back down and goes into his bedroom once more; finally putting on the watch.

The phone rings; startling him a little. He walks over to the phone and picks it up. "Hello?" he answers. "Hi Lois," a smile forming on his face. "Not canceling out on me are you," he quips. He listens for a moment. "Casual is fine. I'm wearing jeans myself," making his way down the stairs. "The only thing you have to bring is yourself," still smiling. "I'll see you in about a half hour. Bye," hanging up.

He walks into the kitchen and checks on the chicken that's roasting in the oven. He quickly sets the table, then prepares the salad; placing them in the refrigerator to chill. _What should we have for dessert? _he wonders. He checks the refrigerator, then the freezer. _Nothing; _frowning a little. Then he thinks of the perfect thing. He super-speeds to the store; returning in a couple minutes. He places his purchase in the freezer, then goes into the living room to sit down and relax for a while...

**About twenty minutes later... **

He takes the chicken and the baked potatoes out of the oven; setting them down on a hot plate. He also takes the salads out of the refrigerator and sets them down at each place setting. He's about to start carving the chicken when there's a knock at the door. He sets down the electric knife and walks over to the door; opening it wide.

"Hi Lois," he says with a smile.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

_PREVIOUSLY:_

_He's about to start carving the chicken when there's a knock at the door. He sets down the electric knife and walks over to the door; opening it wide._

_"Hi Lois," he says with a smile._

**_************_**

"Hi, Clark," walking into the kitchen.

He closes the door behind her, then turns around to look at her. "May I take your jacket?" he asks; but she had already taken it off and hung it on the coat rack. "You're pretty fast there, aren't you?" chuckling a little.

She smiles back at him. "It's in my nature to not wait for things," she replies.

"So when you want something, you just go for it?" his eyebrow cocked.

She finds herself blushing ever so slightly. _I have to stop blushing around him. Why is he the only man who has the ability to make me blush? Even Wes couldn't do it._

_She's blushing. I bet that's something that she doesn't normally do. She doesn't seem like the type to blush easily. I wonder if it's because of me. _He gives himself a mental shake. "So..." clearing his throat. "You came right on time. I was just about to slice the chicken," walking back to the kitchen table.

"Everything smells so good," following close behind. "I haven't had a home-cooked meal for some time."

"So you said," not looking up as he's carving the chicken. "I also seem to recall you saying that you weren't a very good cook," looking up at her.

She just shrugs her shoulders. "Yeah," a wistful expression on her face. "I just can't seem to get the hang of it," sighing a little.

"Have you ever considered cooking lessons?" he asks; laying down the electric knife and picking up the serving fork.

"I have, but I just don't have the time," picking off a small piece of chicken and plopping it in her mouth. "Umm," she murmurs. "That's delicious."

"Thank you," he says with a smile. _I can't stop smiling. I don't think I've smiled this much in my entire life. _"I'm glad you like it. I learned to cook from my mother," he adds.

"Well then, I just have to thank her for doing such an excellent job," smiling back at him.

Now it's his turn to blush. _Is it hot in here or is it just me? _wiping his forehead. "I'll tell her the next time she's in town," he finally says. "In fact, I'm sure she would be more than happy to give you some cooking lessons - that is, if you're up for the challenge?" winking at her.

She eyes him curiously. "I'm up for just about anything," her eyebrows raised.

"So, is dinner ready?" she asks.

"Absolutely," coming around to her side of the table. "Have a seat," pulling her chair out for her.

"Thank you," sitting down.

As he begins to push her chair towards the table, he suddenly gets a whiff of her hair. _Umm. Her hair smells so good. _"Is that wild cherry?" he asks.

She turns her head and finds his face a few inches from hers. "It is," she replies softly. They stare at each other for a moment, then Clark steps back; walking back to his chair and sitting down.

_Now you're smelling her hair? What's with you Kent? Calm down for pete's sake._

_I can't believe he just smelled my hair. That's another thing that Wes never did. _

"Would you like some wine?" breaking the silence.

"That would be nice," she says.

"Good," opening the bottle and pouring it into two glasses, then handing one to her.

She takes it from him. "Should we toast?" tilting her head slightly.

"Absolutely," he replies; picking up his glass. "To the beginning of a beautiful friendship," clinking his glass with hers. "Cheers," taking a sip.

"Cheers," also taking a sip. "That has to be the best wine I've ever tasted," taking yet another sip before setting the glass back down on the table.

"It was given to my mother as a Christmas gift. Since she was given a lot of bottles as presents, she gave a few to me. She's a Senator in Washington D.C."

"Well now that makes sense," she says. "I was wondering what kind of job she had." She pauses a second. "Wait a minute," looking up at him. "Is your mother Martha Kent?" she asks.

He looks at her with surprise. "Yes. How did you know?"

"I've come across her name a few times while doing research for a story. I just didn't make the connection."

"I didn't think the _Inquisitor _did those kind of stories," picking up the serving fork and placing some chicken on her plate, then handing the plate to her.

"They don't," she says; taking the plate and setting it down in front of her. "It was something I was doing on the side," picking up a baked potato and putting some butter on it.

"Is that for the job you just got?" picking up the dish of mixed vegetables.

"Yes," she said. "As a matter of fact, they've been trying in vain to get an interview with her."

"I know," he says; handing her the dish. "She doesn't usually grant interviews."

"I can understand that," taking the dish and scooping out some vegetables, then handing the dish back to him. "She likes her privacy."

"That's right," taking the dish and placing it back on the table. "She like to keep her private life...well...private."

"I can't say I blame her, considering the type of job she has. I would still love to talk with her sometime - off the record if that were okay."

"I don't think she would mind that," smiling back at her. "In fact, she'll be in town next week. We could get together then. Maybe have lunch or something like that."

She smiles back at him. "That would be great. Thank you."

"You're welcome," looking over at her. _She's not only beautiful, but she's considerate and thoughtful. _

_He is such a charming man. I bet he probably got it from his father. _"How did you get to be so charming anyway?" the words slipping out before she could stop herself. _That's just great Lois; _inwardly scolding herself.

_She's so cute when she blushes. _"If you asked my mother, she would say I got it from my father," winking at her.

_Can he read my mind or something? I was just thinking that. _"Can you read minds?" she says suddenly.

"No. Why do you ask?" cocking his head slightly.

"Never mind," picking up her fork and beginning to eat. "This is delicious," she repeats; slipping another piece of chicken into her mouth.

"I'm happy to hear that," smiling at her.

She puts down her fork suddenly when she begins to sneeze. "Achoo," grabbing a napkin and blowing her nose. Then she sneezes again and again; blowing her nose every time.

"Are you okay?" he asks; a concerned look on his face.

"Allergies," she replies; wiping her nose once again. "I just don't understand why I'm sneezing right now though," a puzzled expression on her face. Then she suddenly feels something on her thigh; looking down to see what it was. "Okay, that makes sense," pushing Shelby's paw off her.

"Come on Shelby," getting up from his chair and grabbing Shelby by the collar. "I'll be right back," leading him up the stairs. He comes back a moment later and sits back down at the table. "Sorry about that. I didn't realize you were allergic to dogs."

"I don't understand why I didn't sneeze yesterday when I was around him."

"Maybe you weren't close enough?" raising his eyebrows.

"Perhaps," a thoughtful look on her face. "Well at least it's finally stopped," tucking the napkin into her pocket. "So, where were we?" picking up her fork again.

"You were asking me if I could read minds, and I said no," taking a bite of his chicken. "Then when I asked why you wanted to know, you said never mind."

She stares at him for a moment. "Do you have a photographic memory or something?"

He smiles back at her. "You just figured out one of my deep dark secrets," winking at her.

_It's a good thing I'm sitting down at the moment. I wouldn't be able to stand up right now. _

They continue to eat their dinner; making casual conversation. Then Clark gets up from the table and walks over to the refrigerator; pulling out something from the freezer. "I hope you don't mind Wild Cherry ice cream," opening the container.

_How on earth did he know it was my favorite flavor? _"How did you know that was my favorite flavor?" she asks him. "You didn't by any chance..."

"What?" looking curiously at her. "Ask Chloe?" a lilt in his voice. "No, Lois" he replies before she could open her mouth. "I just had a feeling," scooping the ice cream into dishes.

She watches as he pours some hot fudge over the top, then adds some whipped cream and a sprinkling of nuts. Then he places a cherry on top; handing the dish to Lois. "This looks good," picking up her spoon and digging in. "Umm," continuing to eat her ice cream. "I just love chocolate," licking the hot fudge off her spoon.

Clark watches in fascination as she licks the spoon; then swiping her tongue over her lips. _Wow! She even makes ice cream sexy. _"You missed a spot," he finally says.

"Really?" she says curiously. "Where?" reaching over for her napkin.

"Right there," sliding his chair next to her. His finger reaches over to gently wipe off a drop of chocolate above her upper lip. "Umm," closing his eyes and licking the chocolate off his finger. "Delicious," opening his eyes to stare intently at her.

She feels herself getting a little flushed again; picking up the napkin and wiping her forehead with it. _Is it hot in here or what?_

"Are you okay, Lois?" Clark asks her; a touch of concern in his voice.

"I'm fine," a trace of nervousness in her voice. "So, what's next on the agenda?"

"I thought we could watch a movie. Unless you'd rather do something else?" he says quizzically.

"That sound fine to me," she replies; getting up from the table.

"Why don't you pick out something and I'll clear the table?" he says.

"Okay," walking into the living room and perusing the shelf where he keeps the DVD's. She picks out one, then turns on the television and sits down on the couch. She's channel surfing when Clark comes over and sits down next to her; holding a bowl of popcorn. She's about to change the channel yet again when a familiar program comes on...

_**Here's the story of a lovely lady, who was bringing up three very lovely girls, all of them had hair of gold - like their mother...the youngest one in curls...**_

"What program is this?" Lois asks Clark.

"I don't know," he replies; continuing to watch the opening credits...

_**Here's the story, of a man named Brady, who was busy with three boys of his own, they were four men, living all together, yet they were all alone... **_

The opening credits come to an end and the episode begins. "I don't think I've ever seen this program," Clark remarks.

"Me neither," Lois replies. "I've heard of it, but never saw it." They're about to change the channel when one of the characters says "Marcia, Marcia, Marcia."

Clark turns to Lois. "How about that? Isn't that your oldest daughters name?"

"It is," she replies back. But then they really sit up and take notice when they hear the names 'Jan' and 'Cyndy.' "I don't believe it!" staring at the screen in shock. "THAT'S where he got the names?" she says incredulously.

"Who?" he asks her.

"My late husband - that's who," she replies. "I had no idea he even watched this program."

"Well, they're still beautiful names, Lois," he says. But then it's his turn to stare at the television in shock when he hears his sons names also mentioned.

"Aren't those your sons names?" she asks him; turning to look at him.

"Apparently my wife must have loved this program too," a frown appearing on his face.

"They're nice names, Clark," she tells him. "Maybe it doesn't matter where they came from."

"Easy for you to say," he remarks; abruptly flipping the channel. "I wanted to name one of my children after my late father, but Lana insisted on naming our first son Greg. She just would not budge on that - so I did what I usually did."

"And what was that?" she asks.

"I caved, that's what," resting his head back against the couch.

She rests her head against the couch too. "I understand that feeling. I caved in too. I don't know why I didn't fight harder for the name I really wanted, but I was still hormonal after having given birth to my first-born so I just gave in."

He reaches over and takes her hand in his. "I guess we have a lot in common - don't we?" smiling at her.

"Looks like it," smiling back at him. They sit there in silence for a moment. "So how about that movie?" breaking the silence.

"Okay," taking the movie that she picked out and inserting it into the DVD player. He sits back down and presses 'play'; unconsciously taking her hand again.

She looks down at the way their fingers are intertwined. She looks at him for a second; a smile on her face, then turns her attention to the opening credits...

**TO BE CONTINUED... **


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

_PREVIOUSLY:_

_He sits back down and presses 'play'; unconsciously taking her hand again. _

_She looks down at the way their fingers are intertwined. She looks at him for a second; a smile on her face, then turns her attention to the opening credits..._

****************

"I can't believe I've never seen _When Harry met Sally _before," Lois remarks; munching on some popcorn. "I'm really enjoying it."

"I can't believe you've never seen it," Clark replies; taking a sip of his beer.

"You know what my favorite part is so far?"

"What is it?" he asks; turning his head to look at her.

"Actually 'parts' is what I meant," she replies. "The couples that are telling the story about how they met?"

"Those are my favorite parts too," an astonished look on his face. "Is there one in particular you like?"

"I think my favorite would have to be the couple that were always in the vicinity of each other - yet they never actually met until years later."

He nods his head. "I like that one too," smiling at her. "This is going to sound strange - but in a way, it kind of reminds me of us."

"There's an 'us'?" looking curiously at him.

He blushes slightly at the implication. "What I meant was that I've been friends with Chloe for years and you're related to her - yet we never met until now."

"You know, I was wondering about that too. Why do you think that is?" she asks him.

"I honestly don't know," he remarks.

"Maybe we weren't meant to meet until now?" turning her head to look over at him.

"You know," picking up the remote and shutting off the television. "I haven't believed in destiny for a long time," staring at the blank television screen for a moment, then turning his head towards her. "But I may be changing my mind about that," a smile slowly forming on his face.

_I really have to stop with the blushing; _she thinks to herself.

"Are you okay?" he asks; a note of concern in his voice.

She breaks out of her reverie. "I'm fine. Why do you ask?" she replies.

"It's just that you look a little...well...flushed in the face," he says. "Why don't I get a thermometer and take your temperature - just to be on the safe side," placing his palm on her forehead.

"I'm fine," she says again. "It must be warm in here," abruptly getting up from the couch. "I think I have to use the bathroom," climbing the stairs to the second floor.

He watches until he hears the bathroom door close. _She was blushing all right._

Once inside the bathroom, she locks the door and turns on the cold water; splashing some on her face. She pats her face dry with a towel and stares at herself in the mirror. _Okay, Lois. Get a grip. You hardly know this man. Don't jump in with both feet like you usually do. Take your time. _She takes a deep breath. _I need to talk to him now before anything happens._

While Lois was in the bathroom, Clark was straightening up in the living room. _I wonder if I scared her with that talk about destiny. Maybe we should be taking things slow. Not rush things. _He goes into the kitchen and throws out what remained of the popcorn. He's putting the bowl into the sink when he hears her footsteps coming down the stairs. "Are you sure you're okay?" he asks; leaning against the sink; his hands gripping the edge of the counter.

"I told you I'm fine," a trace of annoyance in her voice.

"O-kay," letting go of the counter and taking a few steps toward her.

"Stop right there," holding her hand up. "I think we need to talk."

He stops walking towards her. "You're right. We do need to talk."

"You agree?"

"I do," he replies. "Let's sit down," pulling out one of the kitchen chairs.

"Thank you," she says; sitting down.

He pulls out another chair and sits down next to her. "So what was it you wanted to talk about?"

"I'm not one for beating around the bush, so I'm just going to come out with it," she begins.

"Okay," he replies.

"I think we might be going a little bit too fast."

"Huh," looking thoughtful. "Why do you think we're moving too fast?" he asks.

"For one thing, you hugged me when I got the news about the job. Then we're holding hands during the movie. And I know you smelled my hair when you pulled out my chair for me at dinner. We've only known each other for a few days. Don't you think that's going a little too fast?"

"What's wrong with any of that?" cocking his head and looking curiously at her.

"It's not that any of it is wrong," she quickly replies. "It's just that for once I would like to take things slow and not jump into something so fast. I have three girls to think about after all."

He smiles at her. "Believe me when I say I understand that better than anyone. I do have three boys you know."

"So we agree to take things slow?"

"Absolutely," smiling again at her.

"Good," she replies. "So what should we do now?" she asks.

"It's a beautiful night," he replies. "We could sit out on the porch for a while. Unless that's going too fast for you?" arching his eyebrow.

"It's not," shaking her head with amusement; lightly punching him on the upper arm. "Just so you know, I wouldn't hesitate to tell you if it was," a small smirk on her face.

"That wouldn't surprise me," returning her smirk with one of his own. He opens the kitchen door and holds it open. "After you?"

"Thank you," stepping out onto the porch. He follows her over to the porch swing and sits down next to her.

"So..." after a few minutes of silence. "What should we talk about?" he asks her.

"Well, there is something I've been curious about..." her voice trailing off.

"What is it?"

"If you don't want to talk about it, I'll totally understand."

"Go ahead. Ask me," leaning against the back of the porch swing; his arm resting on the top edge of it.

"Well," hesitating for a moment, "I was wondering how your wife died."

He bites his lip; a wistful expression on his face. "Do you want the long story or just a summary?"

"Whatever you want," she replies.

"Okay," standing up and walking over to the porch railing; his hands resting on top of it. He takes a deep breath, then turns around to face her. "Well..." pausing for a moment, "My wife was on her way to Paris when her plane crashed."

"I'm so sorry," getting up from the swing and walking over to him. "Was that the plane that crashed about four years ago?"

"It was," he replies. "There were no survivors. They didn't find any bodies."

"So when you had the funeral..."

"It was a closed casket. We put in pictures, some of her favorite things. Stuff like that."

"Wow," biting her own lip. "I can't even imagine how that must have felt," laying her hand on his shoulder.

"The thing is that we had a terrible fight just before she left."

"I see," nodding her head.

"No you don't," turning his head away for a moment. "I asked her for a divorce because we've been drifting apart for a long time. We even tried marriage counseling, but it didn't help. Then I found out that she was having an affair with another man. Someone I used to be friends with in high school. Well, that was the last straw. Then she had the nerve to accuse me of being a bad husband," a frown on his face. He looks back at her. "I did the best I could, but apparently it wasn't good enough for her," sighing a little.

He looks curiously at her. "I can't believe I just told you all that. What is it about you that makes me want to reveal all my deep, dark secrets?"

"I don't know," shrugging her shoulders. "Maybe it's because I understand more than you know," she says after a moment. "I found out just before my husband was shot by a sniper that he was having an affair."

He stares at her; a surprised expression on his face.

She nods her head. "Yes, it's true. I was going to ask him for a divorce, but then he was killed so..." her voice trailing off.

"I'm really sorry, Lois," he says.

"Thanks, Smallville," a small smile on her face.

"Smallville? Why did you call me that?" looking at her a little puzzled.

"I don't know why I called you that. It just seems to fit you," shrugging her shoulders. "You don't like it?"

"I didn't say that," he says; getting a little defensive. "It took me by surprise."

"Well you don't have to get defensive," she quips.

"I'm not," a slight frown on his face.

"Whatever you say...Smallville," she says teasingly; walking away from him and going back into the house.

_She sure is a handful; _shaking his head and following her back in...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**A/N: **Lana will not be showing up out of the blue and say, "I'm _baaack_." The only Clana that might be in this story will be told either in a flashback or in a story that one of the characters is telling.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

_PREVIOUSLY:_

_"Thanks, Smallville," a small smile on her face._

_"Smallville? Why did you call me that?" looking at her a little puzzled._

_"I don't know why I called you that. It just seems to fit you," shrugging her shoulders. "You don't like it?" _

_"I didn't say that," he says; getting a little defensive. "It took me by surprise."_

_"Well you don't have to get defensive," she quips._

_"I'm not," a slight frown on his face._

_"Whatever you say...Smallville," she says teasingly; walking away from him and going back into the house._

_She sure is a handful; shaking his head and following her back in..._

"I hate to break this up, but I really should be heading home now," Lois says at last.

"I understand," he replies.

She walks over to the coat rack to pick up her jacket.

"Let me help you with that," taking it from the rack and holding it out.

"You really are a gentleman, aren't you?" smiling at him just before she turns her back to him and extending her arms so he could slip it on.

"I try," smiling back at him.

"Don't forget your leftovers," walking over to the kitchen table and picking up a plastic container. "Courtesy of Clark Kent," still smiling.

"I'm going to save this for tomorrow when the girls are at my sister Lucy's apartment for the day," taking the container from him.

"So you have a day off from the Lane bunch, huh?" a twinkle in his eyes.

"You bet," buttoning her coat. "Chloe and I are having a 'girls only' outing tomorrow," pulling out her keys. "What about you? Big plans?" she asks him.

"Actually, I have an interview tomorrow afternoon in Metropolis," he says.

"On a Sunday?" looking curiously at him. "That's a bit unusual - isn't it?"

"Not for this place," shrugging his shoulders.

"So what's the name of the company?" she asks him.

"If you don't mind, I'd rather not say - just in case it doesn't work out."

"I understand completely," picking up her purse and walking over to the kitchen door. "But I'm sure it will and you'll tell me all about it," winking at him. Then she adds, "I start my new job on Monday and I'm really excited about it," opening the door.

"Lois?" taking a few steps toward her.

She pauses in the doorway and turns to look back at him. "Yes, Clark?"

"Good luck on your first day," a smile on his face.

"Thank you, Clark," returning the smile. "And good luck on your interview."

"You know..." taking a few more steps. "I was just wondering if you would like to have lunch on Monday...you know...to celebrate your first day at your new job?"

"That's really sweet, but Jimmy already promised to take me to lunch."

"Okay," he replies. "What about Tuesday?"

"Tuesdays no good," a slight frown on her face. "What about Wednesday?"

"Wednesday is fine with me," he says.

"I'll let you know what time we could meet - okay?".

"Sounds good to me," he says; the smile still on his face.

"See you then, Smallville," giving him a wink, then steps outside; closing the door behind her.

_She is some woman_, chuckling to himself as he climbs the staircase and walks over to one of the boys bedroom. He opens the door a crack and pokes his head inside. _Good. They're sleeping. _He tiptoes inside and gives both Peter and Bobby a soft kiss on the top of the head, then just as quietly steps back outside and carefully closes the door.

He goes back downstairs and cleans up both the kitchen and the living room. It only takes him a few seconds, then he heads back upstairs after shutting off the lights and making sure all the doors were locked. He opens his bedroom door and Shelby promptly runs inside and jumps up on the bed.

"Okay, Shelby," patting him on the head. "OFF the bed," he gently orders him. He promptly jumps off and sits down on the floor; giving Clark his sad puppy-dog eyes. Clark shakes his head with amusement; pulling the comforter down. "NOW you can..." his words trailing off as Shelby jumps back up and curls up at the foot of the bed. He sits down and is about to take his shoes off when he hears the kitchen door opening.

_I wonder who that is, _getting up from the bed and making his way downstairs.

"Hi Dad," Greg says; closing the door behind him.

"Hi," coming down to the bottom of the stairs. "I thought you had an outing with your boy scout troop?" sitting down on the bottom step.

"Our troop master got an emergency call from his wife and had to cut it short," dropping his knapsack on the floor and plopping down on one of the kitchen chairs.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Clark remarks. "I hope that everything is okay," he adds.

"Yeah," Greg replies. "Apparently Gabrielle was having stomach pains and had to be rushed to the hospital."

"That's his daughter - right?" Clark asks him.

"Right. But everyone calls her 'Gaby' for short."

"You're good friends with her - aren't you?"

"Ever since we met in first grade," a smile on his face.

"You like her?" Clark looking curiously at him.

"She's my friend. I enjoy talking with her. That's all," getting a little defensive.

"That's fine, Greg. There's absolutely nothing wrong with having a girl as just a friend. After all, I've been friends with your Aunt Chloe for years."

"It's funny you mentioned that," getting up from his chair and coming over to sit down next to his father. "Is it true that your first kiss was with Aunt Chloe?"

"That's true," smiling at the thought. "It was on her first day of school and she wanted to see the farm because she had never seen one. Then she suddenly kisses me and said that she knew I was thinking about it all day."

"Were you?" Greg asks him.

"Sure," Clark replies. "She was cute and smart and I enjoyed talking with her."

"So why did she kiss you?"

"She thought we should get it out of the way so that we could be friends." He looks over at his son. "What's with the 20 questions?"

"I was just curious," shrugging his shoulders.

"So since you're home now, this means..."

"I'll be home tomorrow," finishing Clark's sentence.

"I have an interview tomorrow afternoon, and I don't know if I can get a babysitter at the last minute. Unless..." pulling out his cell phone.

"Who are you calling?" Greg asks him.

"Your Uncle Jimmy," a smile on his face...

**Later the next morning...**

"I appreciate you being able to do this for me," Clark tells Jimmy.

"I don't mind at all," a big grin on his face. "I enjoy spending time with my Godson," putting his arm around Greg's shoulders and giving them a brief squeeze.

"I don't mind either," Greg remarks. "We always have fun."

"That's right," Jimmy remarks. "How would you feel if went out for lunch and then go over to the park to take some pictures?"

"That would be great," his face beaming.

"Sounds like a good plan to me," says Clark. "By the way, where are your kids?" Clark asks him.

"They're with Lois' sister Lucy and her boyfriend."

"Really?"

"Really," he says. "If you ask me, I think that Lucy's boyfriend is going to pop the question."

"You really think so?" looking curiously at Jimmy.

"I'm never wrong about these things. "I wasn't wrong about Oliver and Dinah now, was I?"

"Nope," Clark replies with a smile.

"So where are my other two Godsons?" Jimmy asks Clark.

"They're with their Aunt Nell today," Clark replies. Then he glances at his watch. "I really have to go," opening the door to the apartment. "Again, thanks a lot. I really do appreciate it."

"No problem, C.K." he replies; holding out his fist. "Now ring that bell," winking at Clark.

"You bet," smiling back at him as they tap their fists together.

**A short time later...**

Clark arrives in Metropolis and stops in front of the building. _You can do this, Clark. _He takes a deep breath and finally goes through the front doors. He enters the elevator and presses one of the buttons; the elevator doors closing. He leans against the back wall. _There's nothing to be nervous about, Clark. You have the qualifications. You can do this job._

He takes another deep breath just as the elevator stops. The doors open and he steps outside. He turns to the left and begins to walk down the hallway; not stopping until he reaches the door that says 'Editor-in-Chief.' He hesitates a moment, then finally knocks a few times.

"Come on in," a voice replies.

Clark opens the door; his jaw dropping with astonishment. _I don't believe it._

"Hello, Mr. Kent," a smile on his face.

"Mr. White?"

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	10. Chapter 10

_PREVIOUSLY:_

_Clark arrives in Metropolis and stops in front of the building. You can do this, Clark. He takes a deep breath and finally goes through the front doors. He enters the elevator and presses one of the buttons; the elevator doors closing. He leans against the back wall. There's nothing to be nervous about, Clark. You have the qualifications. You can do this job._

_He takes another deep breath just as the elevator stops. The doors open and he steps outside. He turns to the left and begins to walk down the hallway; not stopping until he reaches the door that says 'Editor-in-Chief.' He hesitates a moment, then finally knocks a few times._

_"Come on in," a voice replies._

_Clark opens the door; his jaw dropping with astonishment. I don't believe it._

_"Hello, Mr. Kent," a smile on his face. _

_"Mr. White?"_

"Are you going to just stand there, or are you going to come in?" getting up from his chair and walking around his desk to stand in front of it.

_I don't believe it, _Clark thinks to himself as he closes the door behind him. "I thought my interview was with Mr. Grant?" walking towards him.

"Mr. Grant is no longer the Editor-in-Chief of the _Daily Planet_," extending his hand towards Clark.

"He isn't?" furrowing his eyebrows in puzzlement as he grasps Perry's hand and shakes it. "What happened to him?"

"Why don't we sit down first?" Perry replies; indicating the seat in front of the desk.

"Yes sir," Clark replies; sitting down.

"Now none of that 'sir' crap," he retorts; sitting back in his chair. "In private it's 'Perry' but in the workplace it's 'Mr. White.' Do you understand?" winking at Clark.

"Yes sir, Mr. White...I mean...Perry," correcting himself. Then something suddenly occurs to him. _Did he just say to call him Mr. White in the workplace? We don't even work together yet. _"Excuse me...Perry," he begins to say. "Did I just hear you say..."

Perry interrupts him. "You heard right."

"But I haven't even been interviewed yet," a puzzled expression on his face.

"Clark," pausing a moment to sip his coffee, then resting the mug back on the desk. "I just became the Editor-in-Chief last night," taking another sip.

"Really?" looking curiously at him. "I haven't heard anything about it," still puzzled.

"It was all on the hush hush," Perry replies. "But when I came in this morning and saw who I was supposed to interview...well...I just knew it was going to be a very good day," a smile on his face. Then his face turns serious. "I've read every article you've written for the _Gazette_ as well as some of the free-lance articles you've done."

"You did?" a surprised look on Clark's face. "That's at least four years worth of articles."

"I didn't exactly get much sleep last night," he says; finishing up his coffee. "I was very impressed with your writing. It has improved tremendously since your days writing for the _Torch_. Not that you weren't good then. I knew you had potential."

"I honestly don't know what to say," Clark says; a small smile on his face.

"A simple 'thank you' would be sufficient," Perry replies.

Clark is about to say something when Perry's phone rings. "Excuse me one moment," picking up the phone. While he's on the phone, Clark feels his phone vibrate. He pulls it out of his pocket and sees that he has a voice message. He punches in his password and begins to listen to the message:

_Greg and I are having so much fun that I thought we would go out for a couple burgers and maybe take in the photography exhibit at the museum later tonight. I'll make sure he's home by his regular curfew. I didn't think you'd mind but I wanted to make sure it was okay with you. Let me know okay? Bye._

Clark hangs up the phone and immediately sends him a text message:

_I don't mind at all. I know how much he loves photography. Just make sure he at least gets some vegetables of some type and not just fries - okay?_

He presses 'send.' A moment later, he gets a response:

_Not a problem C.K. I'll make sure he gets a salad. See you later._

Clark smiles at Jimmy's response, then puts his phone away just as Perry is getting off the phone. "That was my...well..."

"Girlfriend?" Clark asks; raising his eyebrows.

"I'm not sure we're at that stage yet," Perry replies. "We ran into each other a couple months ago at an environmental conference in Washington, D.C."

"Really?" Clark remarks. "My Mom was at that conference."

"I know," Perry says.

Clark looks curiously at him; realizing at last what Perry was trying not to say. "Are you saying that you and my Mom are dating?" his eyes widening.

"Like I said, it's only been a couple months. Neither one of us wants to rush into anything."

"I can't believe this," getting up from his chair and walking over to the window; his hands on his hips. "Why didn't she say anything to me?" he wonders out loud.

"I'm sorry, Clark," walking over to him. "Maybe I shouldn't have said anything."

"Well..." heaving a sigh. "Maybe that's what she was going to tell me when she comes for a visit next week."

"Probably," Perry says.

Clark turns around and looks at him. "I'm not getting this job because of my Mom, am I?" his eyes narrowing ever so slightly.

"Absolutely not," Perry replies emphatically. "You're getting this job because you're qualified and because you've paid your dues long enough. That's why."

"Well..." hesitating a moment.

"So the job is yours if you want it. Now the question is: How much do you want it?"

"I WANT IT," Clark replies forcefully.

"Alright then," extending his hand again.

"So when can you start?" Perry asks him; letting go of Clark's hand.

"It's in my contract that I have to give the Gazette two weeks' notice before leaving. So can I start two weeks from tomorrow?"

"What if I told you that you could start tomorrow?" a coy smile on his face.

"How is that possible?" Clark asks; staring back at him.

"I've already talked with our legal department, so how about it?"

"In that case, I have to say yes."

"That's great," walking back to his desk and sitting back down in his chair. "There is one more thing I forgot to tell you."

"What's that?" he asks.

"I will be teaming you up with another reporter. I feel your writing styles complement each other."

"A partner?" a slight frown on his face.

"I haven't actually met her yet, but I'm sure you'll like her. I have a feeling about these kind of things."

"Her?"

Perry looks curiously at him. "You have a problem working with a woman?"

"Of course not," he scoffs.

"Good," he says. "I must warn you that from what I've heard, she could be a real spitfire. I hope you have a lot of patience, Clark."

"That's one of my strong suits."

"That's exactly what I want to hear. Now you go home and enjoy the rest of the day. Tomorrow morning you're to report to Human resources and fill out all the necessary paperwork. Be sure to bring two forms of identification and a voided check for direct deposit."

"That won't be a problem," walking over to the door.

"One more thing."

Clark turns around in the open doorway. "Yes?"

"Welcome to the _Daily Planet_."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

_PREVIOUSLY:_

_Clark turns around in the open doorway. "Yes?"_

_"Welcome to the Daily Planet."_

**Monday morning**

Clark is nervously adjusting his tie when Greg comes into the room. "You look fine, dad," he says with a smile as he sits down on the edge of the bed.

"Thanks, son," turning around to look at him. "Shouldn't you be getting ready for school?"

"I'm all set," he replies.

"Good," smoothing down his jacket as he walks over to the bureau to put on his father's watch. "What about your brothers?" he asks.

"Bobby is still sleeping, and Peter is eating breakfast as we speak."

"I hope he's not eating that left over pizza," a slight frown on his face.

"Nope," shaking his head.

Clark looks curiously at his son. "You ate it, didn't you?"

"Guilty as charged," a big grin on his face.

Clark shakes his head sadly. "Whatever happened to eggs and toast for breakfast?"

"Come on, dad," rolling his eyes. "Haven't you ever had cold pizza for breakfast? It's delicious."

"I have," he finally admits. "I just don't want it to become a habit, that's all."

"It won't, " he says; getting up from the bed. "You know I love those omelets you make. I particularly loved the one with the turkey bacon and onions."

Clark smiles back at him. "That's my favorite too," a little wistful. "I probably won't have as much time to make them for a while."

"I understand," nodding his head. "The new job, right?"

"That's right," adjusting his tie one more time. "So I look okay?"

"You look fine," he says once again.

"Good," smoothing down his jacket once again.

"You seem nervous, dad."

"A little," he replies. "My new editor told me last night that he's paring me up with someone I've never met. Apparently she's a real spitfire."

"Well, I'm sure it'll be fine," walking over to the door. He pauses in the doorway and turns around. "You did forget one thing though," looking at his father.

"Really?" looking at him a little curiously. "What did I forget?"

"Look in the mirror and you'll see for yourself," winking at him as he leaves the room. Clark looks back at the mirror and realizes what he forgot.

_Oh, yeah, _he murmurs to himself as he puts on his glasses...

**At the same time...**

"How do I look?"

"You look fine, Mom," Marcia replies with a smile. "You're going to knock them dead."

"Right now I'll settle for jaws dropping," she replies a little nervously as she slips on her jacket.

"I've never seen you this nervous before," Marcia remarks; a curious look on her face.

"Who says I'm nervous?" she replies. "It's only my dream job after all," taking a deep breath, then exhaling.

Marcia gets up from the bench in front of Lois' bed; walking over to stand next to her. "There's no need to be," resting her hand on Lois' shoulder.

"I know that up here," pointing to her head.

"Does it have anything to do with that guy you had a date with on Saturday?"

"Maybe a little," smoothing down her hair.

"You like him, don't you?" she suddenly asks.

Lois turns to look at her daughter. "Is it that obvious?"

"Oh yeah," smiling at her. "You've got it bad."

Lois stares at her in astonishment. "I do?"

"Absolutely," she replies. "I can't wait to finally meet him," her eyebrows cocked. "So when are you going to see him again?"

"Lunch on Wednesday," she says.

"Why not today?" Marcia asks her.

"I'm having lunch with your Uncle Jimmy," walking over to her bureau to pick up her purse and keys. She turns to look back at her daughter. "You know, you're very mature for a ten year old. How did that happen?"

"Just lucky I guess," shrugging her shoulders.

Lois is about to reply when she hears a honking sound coming from outside. "That's the school bus."

"Okay," rushing out of the room, then quickly coming back in. "I want to hear all about your first day," giving her mother a peck on the cheek before rushing back out.

"Okay," she calls out to her; a smile on her face as she walks out herself...

**Daily Planet**

Clark leaves _Human Resources_ and closes the door behind him; making his way over to the elevator. The doors finally open and he steps inside; pressing the button for his floor. _This is it, _taking a deep breath as the doors close.

Lois enters another elevator and presses the button for one of the upper floors. _This is it, _watching the doors close as the elevator begins to rise.

**A few minutes later...**

Lois exits the elevator and stands in front of the elevator; scanning the room for her desk. She sees it; promptly walking over to it and placing the small box of her stuff on top. She sits down in her chair and swivels it back and forth; a smile on her face. _I can't believe I'm finally here._

"Hey, Lois."

She looks up and sees Jimmy standing there. "Hey, Jimmy," a smile on her face.

"I just wanted to welcome you to the _Daily Planet_," handing her a cup of coffee and a maple donut.

"Thanks," taking the coffee and donut. "Now how did you know I wanted one of these?" taking a bite out of the donut.

"I've known you for a long time now, Lois," a grin on his face.

"I know," taking a sip of coffee.

"I wish I could talk a little more, but I have to go out on an assignment. "I'll meet you at that cafe down the street around noon?"

"Sure," she replies.

"See you then. Have a great day...Ms. Lane," winking at her as he walks away.

She smiles at that remark, then pulls open one of the drawers; frowning at the lack of office supplies. _Looks like I'll need some supplies, _getting up from her chair and walking down the hallway.

A moment later, the doors open and Clark steps outside. He stands where he is for a moment; watching the hustle and bustle of everybody running around getting coffee and talking on the phone. He scans the room and sees the desk that's been assigned to him. He walks over and sits down; picking up the nameplate that bears his name. _I can't believe I'm finally here, _a smile appearing on his face.

"Hi, Clark," a voice calls out to him.

He spins his chair around; his eyes lighting up. "Cat," getting up from his chair.

"Didn't I tell you I would be the first one to welcome you with open arms?" a smile on her face.

"You sure did," giving her a hug back.

"When Mr. White told me you were starting today, I was so excited," letting go of him and perching herself on the edge of his desk. "Didn't I tell you that you would make it here?"

"You had more confidence about it than I did," smiling back at her. "I have to say that I feel a little better knowing that you're around. At least I know somebody here."

"I'm happy you're here too," swinging her legs slightly. "I'm new here too so we're both in the same boat."

"I know," he says. "How do you like working here?" lowering his voice.

"I love it," she replies with enthusiasm. "There is such an energy here. I'm sure you'll love it too." She stops for a moment, then continues. "I heard a rumor that you're being teamed up with someone. Is that true?"

"It's true," shrugging his shoulders. "I've never met her before, but Mr. White tells me she's a real spitfire."

"Well that should be interesting," she remarks. "Sounds like a good match to me," winking at him, then hopping off his desk. "I have to get back to work. Do you want to have lunch today or do you already have plans?" she asks.

"I'm free for lunch."

"Great," she says with a smile. "Do you know the cafe down the street?"

"Sure," he says.

"I'll meet you there around noon?"

"Okay," he replies.

"Okay," smiling again at him. "See you then," turning around and walking away.

He watches her for a moment, then turns to his computer and flips the 'on' switch. As it powers up, he opens one of the drawers; frowning when he doesn't see any office supplies. _Looks like I'll have to visit the supply room, _getting up from his chair. He asks somebody where it is, then heads on down the hallway.

Lois climbs the ladder and is reaching for something on the top shelf; her back turned to the doorway when Clark opens the door. His eyes linger on the long, shapely legs that peak out from beneath her skirt. _Those legs look familiar, _looking up at her. _Even the hair looks familiar. _

Lois turns her head at the sound of the door opening; staring in shock at Clark standing there. She suddenly loses her balance and falls off the ladder. Clark immediately rushes over and catches her just in time. She stares up at him with surprise. "Smallville?"

"Lanie?"

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

_PREVIOUSLY:_

_Lois climbs the ladder and is reaching for something on the top shelf; her back turned to the doorway when Clark opens the door. His eyes linger on the long, shapely legs that peak out from beneath her skirt. Those legs look familiar, looking up at her. Even the hair looks familiar. _

_Lois turns her head at the sound of the door opening; staring in shock at Clark standing there. She suddenly loses her balance and falls off the ladder. Clark immediately rushes over and catches her just in time. She stares up at him with surprise. "Smallville?"_

_Lanie?" _

**_"_**************

"Are you okay?" he asks her; still holding her in his arms. _I couldn't have planned this better if I tried. I just love how she feels in my arms._

She stares up at him. _He-llo Sailor, _she can't help thinking to herself as her hand continues to grip his forearm. "I'm fine, but the real question is what you're doing here in the first place?"

He smiles down at her. "Today is my first day here," he replies. "So let me ask _you_ a question: Is this where your new job is?"

She nods her head. "Yes," she finally replies.

Just then the door opens. They both look up to see Jimmy standing there. "What's going on here?" he asks; trying hard not to smile.

"Nothing," they both reply at the same time.

"If nothing's going on, then why are you holding Ms. Lane in your arms, Mr. Kent?" winking at him.

"Ms. Lane was reaching for something on the top shelf and lost her balance," quickly setting her down.

"Looked like it was more than that," his eyes twinkling.

"I thought you were going out on an assignment?" changing the subject as she straightens out her skirt.

"I am," stepping inside the room. "I just needed a few things before I left," grabbing a couple items off one of the shelves. "Are we still on for lunch?" he asks her.

"Sure," she says.

"What about you CK?" turning to Clark.

"CK?" looking curiously at Jimmy. "Why did you call him that?" Lois asks him.

"My initials," Clark replies with a smile. "I do have plans for lunch, by the way. I'm meeting a former co-worker of mine from the _Gazette_ who now works here."

"Who is it by the way?" Jimmy asks him.

"Her name is..." he starts to say, but then Lois' cell phone rings.

"Hold that thought," flipping open her phone. "Hello?" walking to the other side of the room while talking.

"So Lois is the one you had the date with on Saturday," Jimmy remarks with a sly grin.

"What's with the grin?" looking curiously at Jimmy.

"No reason," shrugging his shoulders. He glances up at the clock. "I better get going," walking over to the doorway. "Where are you having lunch by the way?" pausing in the doorway.

"You know that cafe just down the street?"

"I know which one you're talking about. In fact..."

"What are you still doing here, Olsen? Mr. White will have your head if you don't get a move on," Mr. White's assistant poking her head in the doorway.

"I'm going, I'm going," rolling his eyes and takes off down the hallway.

Clark chuckles to himself, then starts gathering the supplies he came in to get. "Mr. White wants to see you in his office right now," she tells him.

"I'll be right there," he says.

"Good," turning on her heels and walking away.

Clark starts to go over to Lois, but she's still on the phone. _Maybe I'll catch her later when it's coffee break time, _walking out of the room.

Lois hangs up and turns around to find she's all alone. _Where did everybody go? _she wonders as she slips her phone back into her pocket. _I guess I'll try to get a hold of him when it's coffee break time, _quickly gathering the supplies she came in for, then exiting the room and closing the door behind her.

Clark knocks on Mr. White's door. "Come in."

He opens the door and steps inside. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, Clark. Have a seat," indicating the chair in front of his desk.

Clark sits down and waits for Mr. White to speak. "You remember I told you that I was assigning you a partner?"

"I remember," he replies.

"I wanted to be here when you meet her," a smile on his face. "She should be here any minute, as a matter of fact."

"You didn't tell me her name, by the way."

"Her name is..."

The door flings open before he could get the words out. "Sorry I'm late, Mr. White, but I got a last minute phone call and..." stopping in mid-sentence at the sight of Clark sitting there.

"Smallville?" her jaw dropping. _He's my new partner?_

"Lanie?" standing up and staring at her. _She's my new partner?_

Mr. White looks curiously at the two of them. "You've met already?" he asks Lois.

"We just happen to meet in the supply room," Clark quickly speaking up.

"Yes, that's it," quickly agreeing with him.

_They both seem nervous. There's more going on here that they're not letting on. _"Have a seat, Ms. Lane," pointing to the chair next to Clark.

"Yes, Chief," sitting down.

"I don't care for that nickname," a small frown on his face.

"Then you shouldn't have taken the job of Editor-In-Chief," raising one eyebrow at him.

_She definitely is a spitfire that's for sure, _Clark thinks to himself.

Perry rolls his eyes at her comment. _No wonder they called her Mad Dog Lane at the Inquisitor. _"I'm sure that you've both already figured it out, but I'm going to say it anyway. The decision was made to team the two of you up. We all agreed that your writing styles compliment each other's very well."

"Mr. White," Lois interrupts. "I don't think that's a good idea."

Clark looks over at her. "Why is that, Lois?" arching one eyebrow and leaning in his chair towards her.

"B-because I don't exactly work well with others," stammering slightly. _He smells so good. Why did he have to wear that aftershave anyway?_

"I see," a thoughtful expression on her face. "That won't be a problem for me because I have the patience of Job," leaning back in his chair with his arms folded against his chest and sporting a smug smile on his face.

"Good, that's settled," says Perry. "Your office was supposed to be ready today, but the partners desk hasn't arrived yet. So you will be sitting out in the bullpen for the next few days." He pauses a moment. "Do either one of you have any questions?"

"I don't have any at the moment," Clark replies. "Do you, Lois?" smiling again at her.

"I have some questions, but not for Mr. White," glaring back at Clark.

"Alright, then get back to work," picking up his phone to make a call.

Clark makes his way over to the door and opens it. "After you?" winking at her.

She scowls at him and rapidly walks through the doorway; grabbing the doorknob and slamming it behind her before he could walk out himself.

Perry looks up when he hears the door slam. "She sure is a spitfire isn't she?" he remarks.

"She sure is," Clark says; shaking his head as he opens the door and steps outside; closing it behind him.

Perry waits until Clark is gone, then picks up the phone again. "Sorry to keep you waiting, but Clark just left. You should have seen the look on both their faces when they realized they were going to be partners," leaning back in his chair with a smile on his face. "So when will you be coming back to town?" listening for a moment. "That's great. I can't wait to see you and I'm sure Clark can't wait either. Alright, I'll see you then. Goodbye, Martha," hanging up the phone.

Lois enters the elevator and presses the button. Just as the doors are about to close, an arm slips between them and Clark steps in. "Why don't you get your own elevator," a frown on her face as the doors close.

"I like this elevator," walking over to stand next to her.

"Would you mind standing over there?" pointing to the far wall.

"I'm fine right where I am," a grin on his face.

"You're just loving this aren't you?" she snaps at him.

He walks over to the control panel and presses the 'stop' button; causing the elevator to lurch and almost throwing both of them to the floor. "I don't see what the problem is," turning to look at her. "What's the real reason you don't want to work with me?"

She heaves a sigh. "I don't usually date men that I work with," she says at last.

"That's it? That's your reason?" chuckling a little.

"Don't you think that's enough?" she replies.

"Come on, Lois," stepping in front of her and putting his hands on the wall on both sides of her head. "I can keep it professional in the office," leaning forward. "How about you?" whispering in her ear.

"I can totally keep it professional," lifting her chin up with defiance.

"Good," turning away from her and pressing the 'up' button. The elevator resumes moving and soon the doors open onto their floor.

They both step out onto the floor and begin walking to their respective desks. She sits down and begins to sort through some paperwork while Clark does the same. All of a sudden there's a lot of commotion. "I wonder what's going on?" Lois wonders out loud.

"I don't know," Clark replies; getting up from his chair. He grabs the arm of somebody rushing by him. "What's going on?"

"Somebody fell through one of the windows and is hanging off the flagpole," tearing himself away from Clark.

"Sounds like a story to me," Lois remarks; grabbing her purse and notepad. "Coming, Smallville?"

"I'll be right there," he says.

She rushes to the stairwell and soon disappears. As soon as she's out of sight, he super-speeds outside and looks up at the guy hanging precariously from the flagpole. He runs into an alley and opens his shirt...

**TO BE CONTINUED... **


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

Lois rushes out the front door and doesn't stop until she reaches the sidewalk. She stares up in shock as the guy is barely holding on.

"What's going on?" Jimmy asks her as he walks over and stands next to her.

"Look up there," pointing upwards.

"Goodness gracious," staring up at the guy. "What happened?"

"Somebody said that he fell through the window," she replies without looking at him.

He furrows his brows. "That doesn't make sense. "Those windows are supposed to be unbreakable," he remarks.

"I know," she replies; finally looking over at him.

He's about to say something else when suddenly the guys fingers finally slip from the pole; causing him to fall towards the ground. There's a collective gasp throughout the small crowd gathered in front of the building as he plunges towards certain death. Then a murmur starts going through the crowd.

Lois and Jimmy both look around. "Why are they so..." Lois begins to say but stops mid-sentence when she looks up and sees what has captured the crowd's attention.

"Look! Up in the sky!"

"Is it a bird?"

"Is it a plane?"

"No, It's a flying man," a little kid declares; his eyes as big as saucers as a man dressed in a blue and red costume with a big \S/ on his chest and a red cape flowing behind him catches the man before he could hit the ground.

Lois continues to stare at the flying man as he slows down and gently touches down on the ground a few feet away from where she was standing. He lowers the guy to the ground. "Are you alright, Mr..."

"Troupe. Ron Troupe," staring at him in shock.

He just smiles back at him. "You're going to be okay, Mr. Troupe," he declares.

"Thank you so much," extending his hand. "You didn't say what your name is," he says as they shake hands. "Who are you anyway?"

"A friend," he replies. He turns and happens to notice Lois standing there; her jaw having dropped with astonishment. "Hello, Ms. Lane," coming over to her and picking up her hand. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you," softly kissing her hand.

"H-H-How did you know my name?" feeling a bit flustered.

"That's my secret," winking at her before leaping up into the air.

She continues to stare up into the sky until he disappears from view, then promptly collapses to the ground in a dead faint.

"Lois?"

"Huh?' slowly opening her eyes to see Clark partially kneeling down and looking anxiously into her eyes.

"Are you okay, Lois?" he asks as she sits up.

"I think so," swinging her legs off the couch until her feet touch the floor. "I don't think I've ever fainted before. I've been pregnant three times and never, ever fainted."

He sits down next to her. "Are you sure?" brushing a lock of hair off her face.

"Of course," she scoffs as she stands up. "How did I get up here anyway?"

"I carried you," smiling at him.

"You did? I don't remember seeing you?" her eyebrows furrowing in puzzlement.

"I guess I missed all the excitement. Damn elevators," shrugging his shoulders. "So..." hesitating a moment, "What did he look like?"

"Who?"

"The flying man, that's who," he replies. "What did he look like?"

"Oh, him," she replies nonchalantly. "He was tall - at least six feet. He had short wavy black hair and _the_ most intensely blue eyes I've ever seen," a far-away look on her face.

"I see," a slight frown on his face.

She looks curiously at him. "Is something wrong?

"No," he answers rather quickly.

"Good," she replies; walking over to the door.

"Lois?"

She turns around and looks back at him. "Yes, Smallville?"

"Where are you going?"

She smiles at him. "I have a story to write," flashing him a wink, then walking out of the office.

A few seconds later, Jimmy walks in. "Hey, CK," closing the door behind him.

"Did you want something, Jimmy?" he asks.

"Not really," he replies. "I just wanted to tell you how cool your new costume was," a big grin on his face.

"You don't think it was too dorky do you?"

"Absolutely not," he declares emphatically. "Your Mom did a great job making it. I honestly don't know when she had the time to do it."

"I don't know either," walking over to stare out the window.

Jimmy walks over and also looks out. "Some debut huh?"

"Yeah."

They stand there in silence for a few moments. "So what are you going to call yourself?"

"I have no idea," still staring ahead.

"I don't know either, but I bet Lois could come up with something cool," raising both eyebrows.

"I don't doubt it," a smile on his face.

"You really have it bad for her, don't you?" looking curiously at Clark.

"Yeah," heaving a sigh.

"So what's the problem?"

Clark turns his head and looks over at him. "I think you know," cocking his head and arching one eyebrow.

"Right," a thoughtful look on his face. "Have you considered maybe telling her your secret?"

"It's too soon to tell her my secret. We've only had one official date after all," he says.

"True," nodding his head in agreement.

"But..."

Jimmy cocks his eyebrow. "Yes?"

"You didn't see the look in her eyes when I kissed her hand," biting his lower lip.

"She was shocked, maybe a little dazed," Jimmy replies. "After all, she's never seen a flying man before," trying to reassure him.

"I hope you're right," heaving a sigh. "I have to get back to work," he says after a brief pause.

"Me too," Jimmy says. They both start to walk back towards the door. "Just one more thing, CK."

"What?" he asks.

"How did nobody recognize you? Heck I knew it was you and I _still _didn't recognize you."

Clark smiles at Jimmy and simply says, "Jor-El."

"Ahh," nodding his head.

He rests his hand on the doorknob. "You know, it is such a relief for you to know my secret. I'm so glad I told you because I don't know if you and Chloe would have made it," he says. "Thank you for being such a good friend."

"There's no need to thank me," he replies. "There is one more thing though," a sly grin on his face.

"What is it?" looking curiously at him.

"Ring that bell,"' extending his fist.

Clark can't help but laugh as he bumps his fist with Jimmy's.

Lois stares at her computer monitor and furrows her eyebrows in concentration. _Flying man? Nah. Sexy man? Oh yeah, _leaning back in her chair with a sigh. _Why is it so difficult to come up with a simple name for such a super man? _a frown on her face. Then her eyes lock on the picture that's up on her monitor. She stares at the \S/ on his chest and that's when it hits her. _I got it! _leaning forward to type it out in large bold letters.

**SUPERMAN**

**TO BE CONTINUED... **


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

While Lois is working on her story, Jimmy and Clark are on their way back to their desks when they run into Ron. "Are you okay?" Clark asks.

"I was a little shaken up at first, but I'll be okay," he assures Clark.

"Good," Clark replies as the three of them continue walking down the hall.

"I have to ask," Jimmy finally speaking up. "Just how did you fall out of that window anyway?"

Ron stops in his tracks. "Well..." hesitating a moment. Both Clark and Jimmy stop to look at him. "I was in my office when my ex-girlfriend showed up and told me she was still in love with me. We started arguing and things got out of hand."

"Are you saying she _pushed _you?" Clarks eyes widening with disbelief.

"She didn't push me," he replies. "I had just told her that I already have someone I love very much and she just lost it. She grabbed a paperweight off the desk and threw it towards me.

Jimmy and Clark continue to listen as he goes on with his narrative of what happened. "I was standing in front of the window when she threw it, so I ducked and the paperweight hit the window and shattered it."

"That doesn't make sense. These windows are supposed to be bulletproof. How on earth could a simple paperweight smash through it?" Clark wonders out loud. "_Unless_..."

"...unless she has a meteor ability?" Jimmy finishing Clarks sentence.

They both look over at Ron. "You're right," nodding his head.

"So what's going to happen to her?" Jimmy asks.

"The police have already transported her to Belle Reeve for observation because this is not the first time something like this has happened. Not to me, but other people," he tells them.

"I don't wish that on anybody," says Clark. "Belle Reeve I mean."

"I know," Ron replies; a thoughtful expression on his face. Just then his phone rings. He pulls it out and checks the caller id. "It's my girlfriend," he says with a smile. "She must have heard what happened," he says. "I'll see you guys later," giving them a wink as he walks away from them.

"So Ron has a girlfriend, huh?" Jimmy remarks as the two of them resume their walk down the hallway.

"Yeah," Clark replies. "I think her name is Lucy. I don't know her last name though," arriving back at the bullpen. He looks over to see Lois furiously typing at her computer.

"Looks like she's hard at work on the 'flying man' story," winking at Clark.

"Looks like it," a wistful look on his face.

"It'll be fine," Jimmy assures him. "I have to get back to developing some photos for Mr. White. See you at lunch?"

"I'm having lunch with someone - remember?" Clark reminds him.

"Right. Your former co-worker. You never did get to tell me her name."

"Cat Grant," Clark replies.

"She's new too isn't she?"

"Yep," he says. "We're having lunch at that cafe down the street. Where are you and Lois having lunch?"

Jimmy glances at his watch. "I better go before Mr. White has my head. See you later," running down the hallway without answering Clark's question. As he's running, one thought goes through his head. _Now this is going to be one interesting lunch, _a big grin on his face.

**A few hours later...**

Clark gets up from his desk and shuts off his computer monitor. "I'll see you after lunch?" looking over at Lois.

"Sure," her eyes never leaving the screen as she continues typing.

He just shakes his head and walks toward the elevator. "You ready, Clark?"

He turns to see Cat coming towards him. "All set," a smile on his face as the elevator doors open.

Lois happens to look up when she sees Clark and Cat as they enter the elevator. Her jaw drops open when she sees Clark smiling at Cat as the doors close. _Who the hell was that? _a frown on her face.

"Lois?"

She looks up to see Jimmy standing there. "I'm almost ready," turning her attention back to her computer. "I just have to save this, then we can leave," logging off the computer and grabbing her purse out of her desk. "All set," slipping on her jacket. "Let's go for that lunch."

"Good," he replies as they head towards the elevator.

Once the doors close, Lois turns to Jimmy. "I just saw Clark talking to some blonde. Do you know who it is?"

"I don't know who you're talking about," he replies without saying her name. "There's a lot of blondes working here. You'll have to be more specific."

"So you really don't know who I'm talking about?" she asks again.

"Sorry," he says; shrugging his shoulders. "I'm sure you'll meet her soon enough," smiling to himself.

She looks at him curiously. "What's with the smile?"

He turns to look at her. "I was just thinking about something Chloe told me last night as we were..."

She covers her ears. "I don't need to hear the kinky details of my cousins sex life, thank you very much."

He just chuckles. "Didn't take you for a prude, Lane."

"I'm _not_ a prude," she retorts. "I have three kids to prove it."

"Point taken," winking at her.

"I haven't been to this cafe in a long time," Clark remarks as they sit down at an outside table.

"I just love their seafood salad," Cat remarks as she peruses the menu. "You should try it."

"Maybe next time," scanning the menu, then immediately putting it down. "I know what I'm having."

"Which is?"

He looks up at her. "I'm going to have the club sandwich," he replies. "What about you?"

"I think I'll be having the chef salad," putting her menu back down.

"So how are you really doing?" Clark asks her. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm feeling fine. Why do you ask?" looking at him curiously.

"So you're not having any morning sickness?"

She stares at him in shock. "How on earth did you know? I just found out over the weekend."

"My wife was pregnant three times," he responds. "I can see the signs," winking at her.

"You're very astute," recovering from the shock of him guessing her secret. "No morning sickness," she says at last. "The doctor told me I'm about two months along."

"I hate to ask this question, but-"

"Yes, I'm having the baby," finishing his sentence for him. "I told the baby's father and he wants nothing to do with it," biting her lip.

"I'm really sorry," taking her hand. "If there's anything I can do, just ask - okay?"

"Thanks, Clark," resting her hand over his. "You're a really good friend."

"I try to be," smiling back at her.

Jimmy and Lois arrive at the cafe at the moment that Clark was resting his hand over Cat's. Lois stares at them in shock. _What the hell?_ she thinks again to herself.

Jimmy notices the expression on Lois' face and looks over to see what she's looking at.

_This can't be good._

**TO BE CONTINUED... **


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15**

She starts to head on over towards the table, but Jimmy grabs her arm and pulls her back. "I'm sure it's not what you think."

"Well I guess there's only one way to find out," yanking her arm away and makes her way over towards the table.

Clark happens to look up and notices Lois heading in their direction. He quickly lets go of Cat's hand and stands up. "Hi, Lois," his face lighting up at the sight of her. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm having lunch with Jimmy to celebrate my first day at the _Planet_. What are _you_ doing here?" an edge to her voice.

"Having lunch with a old and new colleague to celebrate _my _first day at the _Planet_," eyeing her curiously. "Lois Lane," turning to Cat. "I would like to introduce you to Catherine Grant."

Cat gets up from her chair. "You can call me Cat," extending her hand to Lois. "It's very nice to meet you."

Lois eyes her for a moment. "Nice to meet you too," taking her hand and squeezing it firmly.

Cat pulls her hand away. "That's a firm grip you have," shaking her hand and flexing her fingers.

"Sorry about that. Must be the training I did for my black belt."

"You're a black belt?" his eyebrows cocked. "What degree?"

"Second," she replies.

"That's really impressive," an admiring tone in his voice. "Do you plan on going for your first degree belt?" he asks next.

"I would love to at some point, but I just don't have a lot of spare time to do it right now," shrugging her shoulders.

"I know what you mean about not having a lot of spare time," agreeing with her. "I have the farm, three kids, a new job..." his voice trailing off.

"I don't know how you manage it all," she remarks.

_If only she knew; _smiling inwardly.

While they continue to talk, Cat takes Jimmy's arm and pulls him over to the side. "Is it just me, or is there something going on between them?" she asks him in a soft voice.

"You could say that," he says coyly.

"So they're dating?"

"Well..." hesitating a moment. "They met last week and had their first date on Saturday," he says at last.

"I see," a thoughtful look on her face. "I must say that they make a good-looking couple," looking over at them again with a sigh.

"They sure are," also looking at them. He turns to her when he hears her sigh. "Are you okay?"

"I will be," sighing again. "It's just that I wish things had worked out with my boyfriend - so to see the two of them together makes me...well...a little wistful."

"That's understandable," briefly squeezing her hand. "If you ever want to talk, I'm an excellent listener. My wife will tell you that," smiling at her.

"That's really sweet of you," smiling back at him, then looking at Clark and Lois again. "Do you think they'll miss us if we take off?" a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Let's give it a shot," grinning at her. "How about we have lunch elsewhere?"

"Dutch treat?"

"If you want," he replies.

"Okay," the two of them walking away.

"So how did you punish your son for what he did to my daughter's hair?" Lois asks him.

"I made him do some extra chores around the farm and grounded him," he replies. "How did you punish your daughter for slugging my son in the eye?" he asks her.

"Pretty much the same thing," she replies. "What else could I do?"

"That's true," agreeing with her. That's when he realizes that Jimmy and Cat were missing. "Did you see them leave?" looking once again her.

"Nope," looking around but not seeing a trace of them. "I wonder why they left," a slight frown on her face.

"I don't know, but I'm kind of glad they did," smiling back at her.

_What is it about his smile that makes me weak in the knees? _"I think I need to sit down," proceeding to do just that.

He sits back down in his chair across from her; his super-hearing picking up on the fact that her heart was beating a little faster than normal. _Yep. She's definitely attracted to me. Thank goodness for super-hearing; _smiling to himself.

"What are you smiling about?" she asks.

He gives himself a mental shake and rests his elbows on the table; his fingers linked together and his head resting on top. "I was just wondering if you wanted to have that lunch now," still smiling at her.

"I would love to," finding herself blushing a little. _Stop that, Lane. You're acting like a school girl with a crush on the handsome and sexy quarterback. _"Were you on the football team in high school?" she asks him suddenly.

"I was the quarterback in my senior year," looking curiously at her. "How did you know?"

"I just figured you were," she replies quickly. "You seem to have the body type for it."

"I do, huh?" leaning forward a little. "Exactly what is my body type?"

She swallows thickly at how close his face is to her. _How do I answer that? I just can't come out and say that he has a well-toned muscular body that I would just love to glide my fingers all over and-_

"Lois? are you okay?" interrupting her daydream.

"I'm fine," picking up a napkin from the table. "Is it me, or did it get hot all of a sudden?" dabbing her forehead with it and rubbing the back of her neck.

"You seem a little tense all of a sudden," getting up from his chair and stepping behind her. "How about a nice shoulder massage?" resting his hands on her shoulders and beginning to massage them.

"Umm," a soft moan escaping her lips. "That feels_ sooo_ good," her eyes drifting shut.

_I would love to make her moan from more than just a shoulder massage; _he can't help but think to himself as he continues to rub her shoulders. "Better?" eventually removing his hands and sitting back down at his chair.

She opens her eyes at last. "Oh, yeah," rolling her head from side to side. "That was the most _amazing_ shoulder massage I've ever had."

"That was nothing," a satisfied grin on his face. "You should have one of Clark Kent's famous all-body massages," winking at her.

She squirms in her seat from the tingle she's feeling all of a sudden. "I would absolutely _love_ one of those," her eyes widening as she realizes what she just said.

"You can count on it," he says teasingly. "So how about we have that lunch now?"

"You better believe it," picking up the menu and perusing it.

He's about to make a reply when he feels his phone vibrate. He pulls it out and sees a text message from Jimmy.

_There's a building on fire a block away from the Ace of Clubs._

He frowns to himself as he quickly types his response.

_I'm on it. Thanks._

"Would you excuse me for a moment?" getting up from his chair. "I have to make a call. If the waitress comes, can you tell her I want a club sandwich on wheat and an decaf iced tea?"

"Of course," looking up at him as he walks around the building into the alley. Once he's out of sight, he leaps into the air and immediately flies over to the building and puts out the fire. He comes back to the alley and brushes himself off, then casually strolls back over to the table.

"Everything okay?" she asks as he sits down.

"Everything is fine," picking up his iced tea.

"That's good," looking at him curiously.

He looks up and notices the way she's looking at him. "Something wrong?"

"You just have a spot on your cheek," dipping a napkin in her water glass and dabbing at the spot on his cheek. "There. All gone," removing the napkin from his face. She looks down at it and sniffs it. "Huh," sniffing it again.

"What is it?" he asks.

"This smells like soot," she replies.

"It does huh?" a trace of nervousness in his voice.

She notes the change in his voice. _Why does he seem nervous all of a sudden? _

Before she could ask him about it, the waitress comes to the table. "Here is your corned beef sandwich on rye," setting down the plate in front of Lois. "And here is your club sandwich on wheat," placing the plate in front of Clark.

"Thank you," Clark says as the waitress pours some more water in their water glasses.

"Did you just hear the news?" she remarks as she's pouring the water.

"What news?" Lois' ears perking up.

"There was a fire a block away from the _Ace of Clubs_ and it was mysteriously put out in seconds - just like that," snapping her fingers. "I bet it was that flying man that saved that guy this morning."

"I was there," Lois casually remarks as she takes a bite out of her sandwich.

"You were?" her eyes widening.

"In fact, he said hello to me and kissed my hand," she says next.

"You are _sooo_ lucky. I saw a picture of him on the internet. He is so damn sexy," she says with a sigh. "Maybe he should be called _Sexy Man_," winking at Lois.

Lois is about to answer when she notices the slight frown on Clark's face. "I was thinking of _Superman_ instead," resuming eating her sandwich.

"I like that," she replies. "That's perfect."

Clark is about to speak up when somebody from another table is calling for her. "Will you excuse me?" she says; walking away from the table.

"He really made an impression on you didn't he?" a slight edge to his voice.

"He sure did," noticing the change in his voice. _Could it be that he's jealous? _"You're not jealous now - are you?"

"Me? Jealous?" scoffing at the notion. "Why would I be jealous?"

"I don't know," she admits. "You had a slight frown on your face when the waitress was going on and on about him."

"Well I'm not," taking another sip of his iced tea.

"You know," pausing a moment. "I was wondering about something."

He puts down his glass. "What were you wondering about?"

"I couldn't help but notice how cozy you and Cat were when Jimmy and I showed up," raising an eyebrow.

He looks at her quizzically. "Don't tell me _you _were jealous?" his eyes twinkling.

"Of course not," she replies rather quickly. "I don't get jealous," taking a sip of her water.

He picks up her hand and stares into her eyes. "We're just friends, Lois. That's all," softly kissing her hand. "Okay?"

_I can't feel my fingers; _staring down at her hand. "Okay," reluctantly pulling her hand away.

"Good," taking another sip of his iced tea.

_His lips felt just like Superman's lips; _staring at him for a moment, then back at her hand. _Nah. That's crazy; _giving herself a mental shake as she picks up her sandwich...

**TO BE CONTINUED... **


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16**

_PREVIOUSLY:_

_He picks up her hand and stares into her eyes. "We're just friends, Lois. That's all," softly kissing her hand. "Okay?"_

_I can't feel my fingers; staring down at her hand. "Okay," reluctantly pulling her hand away._

_"Good," taking another sip of his iced tea._

_His lips felt just like Superman's lips; staring at him for a moment, then back at her hand. Nah. That's crazy; giving herself a mental shake as she picks up her sandwich..._

**Later that evening...**

Clark is in the kitchen preparing dinner when his oldest son comes into the house. "You're late," not looking up as he stirs the spaghetti sauce.

"Sorry about that," tossing his backpack on one of the kitchen chairs.

"I hope you have a good excuse," looking up at last.

"I do," he replies. "I went over to see Gabrielle."

"Oh?" shutting off the burner. "How is she feeling?" picking up the pan of spaghetti and pouring it into the colander he had placed in the sink.

"She's feeling better," getting up and walking over to the stove.

"Was it appendicitis?" Clark asks as he dumps the spaghetti into the sauce and begins to stir it.

"Yep," sticking his finger in the sauce. "That's good," licking his finger.

"How how many times have I told you _not_ to do that?" a frown on his face. "If your mother ever saw you do that..." shaking his head.

"I guess she wouldn't like it, huh?" Greg remarks; his eyes watering a little.

Clark puts down the spoon when he sees the look in Greg's eyes. "I used to do it to her and she hated it," he admits. "I told her it was a compliment to her cooking, but she never bought it, so I had to stop doing it," picking up a dish towel and handing it to Greg.

He takes it from him. "That sounds like Mom," dabbing his eyes with it, then hands it back to him and turns on the faucet to wash his hands.

"Your mother used to be pretty easy going when we were dating - but once we got married, that all changed," heaving a sigh as he picks up the spoon again to finish stirring the sauce into the spaghetti.

Greg watches his dad for a moment. "There's something I've known about for a long time now, and I just can't keep it to myself anymore."

"There is, huh?" Clark replies with a smile as he picks up the pan of spaghetti. "What is it?"

Greg takes a deep breath, then exhales. "I was up in the loft playing with Shelby the night Mom left for Paris and..."

Clark looks at him curiously. "...and what?" he asks.

Greg hesitates for a moment. "That was the night I discovered my super-hearing and I heard everything."

Clark drops the pan and stares at him with shock; the spaghetti splattering all over the floor. "Are you telling me that-"

Greg nods his head. "I heard the whole fight," he admits.

Clark is too stunned by Greg's admission to notice the mess. "So you heard the reason why she left?" his hands clenching by his sides. "Why didn't you ever tell me?"

He just sighs a little. "I guess at the time, I didn't understand what it all meant," shrugging his shoulders. "You just seemed so angry whenever the subject of that last night was brought up, so..." his words trailing off.

"I see," Clark remarks; finally notices the mess. "Help me clean it up?" tossing him the paper towel roll.

They both kneel down and silently clean up the mess. "Maybe I shouldn't have brought it up," Greg says at last. "I'm sorry."

Clark looks up at him. "There's no need to apologize," standing up.

Greg also stands up. "You're not angry at me?"

Clark rests his hands on Greg's shoulders and gives them a little squeeze. "Of course not," he says. "You know you can tell me anything," smiling a little. "I'm sorry you had to hear it at all," sighing a little.

"I know," also sighing.

They stand there for a moment, then Clark says, "So are there any more secrets I should know about?" his eyebrow arched.

"Not that I know of."

"Good, because I don't think I could take any more surprises today," he replies.

Greg smiles at him, then says, "So I heard what happened today," he says with a twinkle in his eyes. "Superman huh? I like the sound of that. Who came up with that name anyway?" he asks.

"Well..." blushing a little.

Greg looks curiously at his father. "Are you blushing?" arching his own eyebrow.

"Blushing? Me? That's absurd," scoffing at the notion. "I don't blush," he declares.

"If you say so," chuckling a little as he picks up his backpack. "It must be love," winking at his father as he super-speeds up the staircase to his bedroom.

Clark stares at the disappearing form of his son. _Love? _sitting down at the kitchen table. _How can I be in love with someone I've barely known a week? It took me longer to fall in love with Lana. _His eyes cloud over at the thought of her name; remembering the last time he ever saw her...

_"We need to talk."_

_Lana looks up at him, then turns away from him and picks up her purse without a word. "We need to talk," she mutters. _

_"The marriage counseling isn't working," he continues on._

_"It's not, huh?" opening her purse, then turning back around._

_"No," he replies; hesitating a moment before speaking again. "I've been thinking about this for a while and...well..."_

_"Well what?" getting a little impatient with him. "Just spit it out, Clark."_

_"I want a divorce," he says at last._

_There's a hint of a smile as she pulls an envelope out of her purse. "That's not a problem," extending it towards him._

_"What's this?" taking it from her and opening it; his eyes widening at the contents. "You already filed for divorce?" his jaw dropping._

_"That's right," her arms folded across her chest._

_"If anybody should have filed for divorce first, it should have been me. After all, I have valid reasons for it and you know it," snapping at her._

_"I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about," she says in a cool tone of voice as she closes her purse._

_"You know damn well what I'm talking about," throwing the envelope and its contents on the table. "Were you really so naive to think that I wouldn't find out that you had an affair with one of my best friends?"_

_She stares at him with surprise. "How did you know?"_

_"Don't you think I recognize Lex's fancy cologne when I smell it?" his eyes flashing with anger._

_"Well, well," walking over to the coat rack. "I must say you're smarter than I give you credit for," putting on her coat._

_"Apparently I wasn't smart enough because I did marry you after all."_

_She can't help flinching at his statement. "I can't believe you just said that," staring at him in shock. "I thought you married me because you loved me?"_

_"I married you because you were pregnant," he replies coolly._

_"You're just saying that because you're angry at me," she says after a moment. "You've been in love with me since I first moved next door with my Aunt Nell," a smug expression on her face._

_"I was an idiot," folding his arms across his chest. "I was too young to realize just how selfish and self-absorbed you really are."_

_"Well not only are you a bad husband, you're also not that good in bed," she spits out angrily._

_"Hah," a snort coming out of his mouth. "You're the one who just lies there and expects me to do all the work," he counters. "It takes two to tango after all," he adds with a smirk on his face. "How we ever got three kids I'll never know."_

_Her hand reaches out to slap him. "You'll break your hand," catching her arm in mid-slap._

_She wrenches her arm away from him. "I'm out of here," abruptly turning on her heels and pulling the kitchen door open._

_"We're not finished," walking after her. _

_"We are as far as I'm concerned," picking up a suitcase she had placed on the porch._

_"Where are you going?" noticing the suitcase in her hand._

_"I'm going to Paris to be with Lex," walking towards her car and throwing it in the trunk._

_"What about our kids?" staring at her in shock. _

_"Take another look at the papers, Clark, and you'll find that I'm suing for full custody," a smirk on her face._

_"I will not let you take my kids away from me," yelling at her._

_"You'll get custody over my dead body," getting behind the wheel and putting on her seatbelt._

_"We'll just see about that," he yells again as her car tears out of the driveway..._

Clark shakes himself out of his reverie when Greg comes back down the stairs. "I was just thinking that maybe we could order a pizza?" he asks.

Clark looks up at him. "Sounds good to me," he says.

"Are you okay?" noting the look in his face.

"I will be," a small smile on his face as he pulls out his phone. "Everything on it?" arching an eyebrow.

"Everything," Greg replies with a smile.

**TO BE CONTINUED... **


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17**

**Metropolis International Airport - five days later**

Clark and Greg are at the terminal waiting for Martha's plane to arrive. He checks his watch again and frowns. "Shouldn't grandma be here already?" Greg asks him; looking up at his father.

"She should be," agreeing with him. "I hope everything is okay."

Greg is about to say something when he happens to glance at the arrivals board. "Is that her flight number?" pointing to the board.

Clark checks the scrap piece of paper in his hand, then looks up at the board. "Flight 88 from Washington, D.C. That's it," frowning again. "Looks like her flight was delayed another hour," shoving the paper into his pocket. "I better call Ava to let her know that we'll be late in picking up your brothers," pulling out his PDA.

"What's Grandpa's flight number?" Marcia asks her mother as she parks the car.

"Flight 88," she replies as they both get out of the car.

"I can't wait to see him," a smile on her face as they walk towards the terminal.

Lois doesn't answer as the doors to the main entrance slide open and they step inside. They continue walking in silence until they reach their destination. She looks up at the board. "That's just great!" a scowl on her face.

"What's wrong?" Marcia asks.

"His plane has been delayed for another hour," she replies. "I better call Chloe and let her know that we're going to be late in picking up your sisters," pulling out her PDA. After she talks to her, she turns to her daughter. "How about we get a snack?" pointing at the McDonalds sign.

"Sounds good to me," smiling up at her mother.

"Good," taking her daughters hand and leading her towards the counter.

**On the plane...**

Martha is so absorbed in her book that she doesn't hear the voice at first. "Senator Kent?"

She looks up and removes her glasses. "General Lane?" laying her book down across her lap.

"You can call me Sam," he replies with a smile. "May I sit?" indicating the empty seat next to her.

"Of course," moving her purse from the seat and stowing it beneath her own. "As long as you call me Martha," smiling back at him.

"Thank you, Martha," sitting down. "So you're going back to Metropolis for business?" he asks as he flags down the flight attendant for a drink.

"Pleasure, actually," she replies. "I'm visiting my son and grandsons. What about you?"

"I'm visiting my daughter and granddaughters," he answers; taking a sip of his drink. "So how many do you have?" he asks. "Grandsons I mean?"

"I have three," she answers. "What about you?"

"I have three too," he replies.

"Do you visit them often?" she asks as she sips her bottled water.

He hesitates for a moment. "Not as much as I would like," he answers at last. "I can't believe I'm telling you this, but my daughter and I don't have the best relationship," leaning back against his seat with a sigh. "What about you and your son?" he asks in an attempt to change the conversation. "Do you get along okay?"

She notices how he changed the subject and decides not to say anything about it. "We get along wonderfully," she replies with a smile. "I can't wait to see him."

He nods his head as he finishes off his drink and sets it down on the tray table. "You know," beginning to speak. "We're avoiding the white elephant in the room."

She purses her lips for a moment. "I know," putting down the bottle. "I am firmly opposed to the VRA bill passing and will vote against it with no hesitation on my part - so if you're going to try to change my mind, you won't succeed," she replies in a firm voice.

"Don't you understand that we can't just have these so-called vigilante's running around and taking the law into their own hands?"

"That's not what they're doing," her eyes narrowing.

"Of course that's what they're doing," his voice rising slightly. "Take this 'Superman' character for example."

"What about him?" an edge to her voice.

"He just appears out of nowhere and now everybody looks up to him as if he were a God among men."

"Superman sets an example for how all people should behave," she answers quickly; putting her glasses back on and picking up her book. "This conversation is finished," turning her head away from him and beginning to read again.

He gets up from the seat in a huff and goes back to his seat. _What a stubborn woman she is, _sitting down in his seat.

_What an arrogant son of a b*tch, _she thinks to herself as she continues reading.

**Back at the airport**

"I won again!" Greg exclaims with a smirk. "Pay up," grinning at him.

"I still can't believe you beat me," pulling out his wallet and extracting a five-dollar bill. "When did you get so good at gin rummy anyway?" handing it to him.

"Uncle Jimmy and I play sometimes," pocketing the money. "I'm actually much better at poker," winking at his father.

"Your Uncle Jimmy taught you how to play poker?" looking at his son with astonishment.

Greg looks curiously at him. "You don't think he should have taught me?"

"Well," hesitating briefly before replying. "You are ten years old after all."

"It's not as if we play for money," he answers quickly. "How else do you think I was able to get those tickets to the _Metropolis Sharks_ that one time?" the hint of a smile on his face.

"You told me that your Uncle Jimmy gave them to you. Now you're telling me that you won them in a hand of poker?" his eyes widening.

"He did give them to me," he replies. "I just didn't tell you that he _had _to give them to me." He goes on to say, "Poor Uncle Jimmy had a straight, but I had a full house. You should have seen his jaw drop when I laid down my cards," the smile growing wider.

"I think I need to have a little chat with your Uncle Jimmy and find out what else he's teaching you," shaking his head. "I just hope he's not teaching you stuff that you're too young to know about yet," taking a gulp out of his bottle of iced tea.

"You mean like sex?"

Clark does a spit-take and stares at his son in shock. "_Please_ don't tell me that he's talked to you about that?" glaring at his son.

"Of course not," trying to reassure his father. "I just wanted to see the reaction on your face when I said the word," grinning again.

"You kids are going to be the death of me," rolling his eyes as he uses a napkin to wipe the iced tea from his shirt. He gets up and walks over to the trash barrel to throw out the napkin and accidently bumps into someone who was also throwing something away. "I'm sorry," looking up to find a pair of hazel eyes staring back at him. "Lois?"

Lois stares at him with surprise. "Smallville?"

"What are you doing here?" they both ask at the same time.

"I'm waiting for my mother's plane. Remember I told you she was coming to town?"

"That's right," a sheepish look on her face. "I forgot. That's why you left work early."

He can't help smiling back at her. "So what are you doing here?" he asks as he finally throws away the napkin.

"My father called right after you left and said he was coming for a visit," she replies with a sigh.

He notes the change in her voice. "I take it you're not happy about it?" arching an eyebrow.

"Let's just say that my father and I don't have the best relationship - and that's on a good day," sighing yet again.

"I'm really sorry to hear that," taking her hand in his. "Would you like to talk about it?"

"Maybe another time?" smiling back at him.

While they continue to talk, Greg walks over to where Marcia is standing. "Is that your Mom talking with my Dad?" he asks her.

"Yep," turning her head. "I'm Marcia."

"I'm Greg." They continue to watch their parents. "You know," lowering his voice, "I think your Mom is smitten with my Dad."

"Well I think your Dad is smitten with my Mom," she counters.

"Why don't we just agree that they're smitten with each other. Deal?" extending his hand.

"Deal," shaking it.

Meanwhile, Clark and Lois are still talking. "I guess I won't be having dinner with you and your Mom after all," a hint of disappointment in her voice. "I was really looking forward to it."

"Who says you have to miss dinner?" he replies.

"What exactly are you saying?"

"I'm saying that you can bring your father," a smile on her face. "I'm sure that my mother won't mind. She always loves having people over for dinner."

"Well," hesitating a moment.

He cocks his head and looks curiously at her. "Do you have a problem with it?"

"It's just that I haven't told him about you yet, and he has this habit of putting any man that I'm interested in to a test."

"So you're interested in me huh?" he says teasingly.

"Stop that," lightly punching his shoulder. "We've barely known each other two weeks and I just don't want him to-"

"Scare me off?" finishing her sentence.

She stares at him with astonishment. "How did you know I was going to say that?"

"I can read minds. It's one of my powers," his eyes dancing with mischief. "Just so you know," wrapping his arm suddenly around her waist and lowering his mouth near her ear. "I don't scare easily," his breath tickling her neck.

She gulps thickly at how close their bodies are. "I thought we agreed to take things slow?" her voice betraying her nervousness.

"Actually, you are the one who wanted to take things slow," he counters. "If it were up to me, I would have kissed you on our first date," whispering in her ear.

"But you didn't," her pulse beginning to speed up.

"That's right," he replies. "I didn't want to pressure you into anything - but I will promise you this: When I kiss you for the first time, you will not see it coming. It'll happen when you least expect it."

"It will?" turning her head to look up at him.

"Absolutely," smiling down at her. "I can also promise you that I'm going to want to kiss you more than once," softly kissing her behind the ear, then letting go of her. "I'll see you and your father at seven o'clock tomorrow night," winking at her as he walks away.

"Okay," calling out to him as Marcia comes over to her. "So that's the guy, huh," she remarks.

She continues to stare as Clark walks away; a dreamy expression in her eyes.

"Mom?"

"Yes?" coming out of her daze when she hears her daughters voice.

"Grandpa's plane just landed," pointing to the arrival's board.

Greg runs to catch up with his father. "So that's the lady huh?" he asks.

He doesn't answer him; a dreamy expression in his eyes. He gives himself a mental shake when he finally notices his son standing next to him. "Looks like your grandmother's plane just landed," looking up at the arrival's board. "There she is," spotting Martha coming through the door and waving at her.

A minute later, Marcia points at the same door that Martha came through. "There he is," Marcia seeing her grandfather come through the door.

_This should be an interesting weekend, _Clark thinks to himself as he gives his Mom a hug.

_I hope this weekend doesn't blow up in my face, _Lois can't help but think as she greets her father.

**TO BE CONTINUED... **


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER ****18**

"So how was your flight?" Clark asks his mother as he slides behind the wheel and starts up the truck.

"Well..."

He senses her hesitation and looks over at her. "Is there something wrong?" he asks as he fastens his seatbelt.

Greg looks at her with concern. "Are you okay, Grandma?"

She smiles back at the two of them. "I'm fine," patting her grandson's knee. "It's just...well...I had a conversation with someone on the plane who just rubbed me the wrong way."

"What does that mean?" asks Greg.

"It means that somebody said something to Grandma that she didn't like," answering his question as they finally make their way out of the airport and onto the main road.

"I see," nodding his head thoughtfully.

"So what did this person say anyway?" slowing down the truck due to traffic.

"Let's just say that he was a real son of a-," stopping herself in time as she looks back at Clark out of the corner of her eye. "So I'm really looking forward to finally meeting this Lois you were telling me about," changing the subject.

"She can't wait to meet you either," a smile on his face.

"Dad can't stop smiling whenever he sees her," a grin on Greg's face.

"I can see that," smiling herself. "She must really be something special."

"She is," slowing down the truck due to traffic. "I should tell you that her father came into town today at the last minute and will be joining us for dinner tomorrow night. I hope you don't mind."

"I don't mind at all," she replies. "The more, the merrier."

"Good," still smiling as they continue on their way back to the farm.

**Lois' car**

"So how was your flight, Dad?" Lois asks as he places his suitcase in the trunk and slams it shut.

"It was fine until I made the mistake of talking to...never mind," walking around the car and sliding into the front passenger seat.

"Who'd you talk to?" adjusting her seatbelt before starting the car.

"I don't want to talk about it," buckling his own seatbelt and turning his head to look out the window.

"You never want to talk about anything," muttering under her breath as she skillfully makes her way through the traffic and pulls onto the main road.

"So how long will you be staying, Grandpa?" Marcia asks while doing one of her Sudoku puzzles.

He turns his head to look back at her. "Just a few days. I have some business involving the VRA in Metropolis. You do know what the VRA is don't you?"

"Sure I do," rolling her eyes ever so slightly. "I do know how to read after all."

"You're just like your mother," a hint of exasperation in his voice. "Always with the smart remark."

"I'll take that as a compliment," she replies with a smirk.

_That's my girl, _Lois smiling inwardly at the exchange of words between her daughter and grandfather. "So, Dad," speaking up. "I should tell you that we're having dinner tomorrow night with Clark and his mother. She just came into town too."

"I see," his tone neutral. "Just how serious is it between you and this Clark person anyway?"

"We've only known each other a couple weeks, but there is potential there."

"Mom can't stop smiling whenever his name comes up," Marcia says with a grin on her face.

"Is that true?" turning to look at Lois and noting the smile on her face.

"Maybe," not looking over at him.

"You know, you really shouldn't rush into anything," he remarks.

"Don't you think I know that?" turning her head and glaring at him.

"I hope you do," looking away again.

There's an uncomfortable silence for the next few minutes. "I never understood what happened between you and Wes," suddenly speaking up. "He was a good man and a good father."

Lois tenses up at the mention of her late husband. "This isn't the time or the place to talk about what happened between Wes and I," her fingers gripping the steering wheel.

"You don't want to talk about it? That's your prerogative," he replies.

"You really are a hypocrite," snapping at last. "You don't want to talk about anything that's going on in your life, but yet you expect me to tell you everything?"

He stares back at her with surprise as she continues on. "I don't know why I even told you about Clark. Why is it that you always have to put a damper on my happiness? Maybe we haven't known each other all that long, but I feel happier with him than I ever did with Wes," turning her head away again.

Marcia stares at the two of them as they continue their argument. "Can you _please _not argue for once?" unable to keep silent a minute longer.

Lois turns her head and looks back at her daughter. "I'll try, but I can't promise anything more. Okay?"

"I'll accept that," smiling back at her mother.

"Thanks, sweetie," reaching back to lightly pat her cheek. "What about you, Dad?"

"I'll give it a shot, but I can't promise anything either," he replies.

"Fair enough," Marcia remarks as she returns to her puzzle.

**At the farm**

"I'll put Bobby to bed," carrying him upstairs. After he tucks him in, he goes back downstairs to the kitchen where Martha is enjoying a hot cup of coffee.

"All tucked in?" she asks as he sits down and takes a sip of his coffee.

"Yep," he replies as he adds some sugar. "Bobby went right to sleep, Peter is doing his homework, and Greg is talking on the phone with his friend, Gaby," stirring his coffee.

"That's good," sipping her own.

"Mmm," savoring the hazelnut coffee. "Now _that's_ a good cup of coffee."

"I'm glad you like it," a grin as she leans back in her chair.

"I do," finishing it up.

"Good thing I got decaf," watching him as he pours some more coffee into his cup.

He smiles back at her as he finishes that one too. "I think two is my limit tonight," pushing the cup away. "You know," standing up. "I think I'm going to turn in early," walking over to her. "I'll see you in the morning," giving her a peck on the cheek. "Good night," walking over to the staircase.

"Good night," calling out after him. "I love you."

He turns around mid-way up the staircase. "Love you too, Mom," smiling back at her.

**Lois' apartment**

"So are all the girls tucked in for the night?" Lois' father asks her as she sits down at the kitchen table.

"All except Marcia," adding some sugar to her own coffee and stirring it up.

"Why is she still up?" sipping his coffee.

"She's finishing up an assignment for her creative writing class," she replies.

"How is she doing in school?" putting his cup down.

"She's doing very well. Mostly A's and a couple B's."

"That's good," standing up and walking over to the sink to wash his hands. "What about Janet?" drying his hands.

"She's doing pretty well too," picking up the empty cups and placing them in the sink.

"Good," walking over to the spare bedroom. "I think I'm going to turn in. It's been a long day. Good night, Lo," closing the door behind him.

_Good night, Dad, _a soft sigh escaping her lips as she enters her own bedroom and closes the door. She changes into a pair of comfortable shorts and a t-shirt, then lays down and pulls the blanket over her head. She's about to turn out the light when her cell phone beeps. _Who would be calling now? _checking the caller id. She smiles as she opens the text message...

_From CK to LL: I hope you have very pleasant dreams tonight. I know I will._

_From LL to CK: I've been having them since we met. *blushes*_

_From CK to LL: I make you blush, huh? _

_From LL to CK: I can't believe I said that._

_From CK to LL: I'm glad you did. I can't help blushing myself._

_From LL to CK: So I have that effect on you, huh?_

_From CK to LL: Absolutely._

_From LL to CK: That's sweet. Well, I really should get some sleep._

_From CK to LL: Me too. I can't wait to see you tomorrow night._

_From LL to CK: I can't wait either. Good night, Smallville._

_From CK to LL: Good night, Lanie._

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER ****19**

**The next evening****...**

"So what time will Lois and her father be here?" Martha asks as she slices up a cucumber while Clark checks on the loin of pork roasting in the oven.

"I told Lois around seven - which is in about another ten minutes," he replies as he pulls out the pan, then shuts off the oven.

"That's good," she remarks as she chops up some tomatoes. "So what do you know about Lois' father?"

"Just that he's a three-star General in the Army," first placing the hot pan on a wire rack, then grabbing the bottle of wine from the counter and placing it in the refrigerator.

She drops the knife and stares at him. "_What_ did you say Lois' last name was again?"

He turns around just in time to see the knife fall to the floor. "Lane," he answers as he closes the refrigerator door. "What's wrong?" looking at her curiously.

She sits down on one of the kitchen chairs. "I think we may have a problem, Clark," she says at last.

He pulls up a chair and sits down as well. "You're making me nervous, Mom."

"I don't mean to," reaching out for his hand.

"So what is the problem?"

She hesitates before speaking. "You know the man I told you about? The one on the plane?" arching an eyebrow.

"Sure. What about-" his eyes widening as he realizes what she's trying to say. "Are you telling me that that was Lois' father?"

"That's what I'm telling you," nodding her head in confirmation.

He leans back against his chair and rubs the bridge of his nose. "I knew it was too good to be true," he mutters under his breath.

"What did you say?"

"It doesn't matter," getting up from the chair. "I have to change," walking towards the staircase.

"I don't see why," she remarks; noting the casual pants and shirt he's wearing.

"Let's just say that I have a feeling that General Lane will most likely be wearing his dress uniform," not turning around as he dashes up the stairs.

**A minute later...**

"Couldn't you for once wear a regular suit and tie?" she says once again as they approach the Kent farm.

"No," he replies tersely.

She just rolls her eyes and turns off the road and down the long driveway that leads to the house. "Can you _please_ not give Clark the third degree at dinner tonight?" she asks as the car comes to a stop and she shuts off the engine.

"I'm not making any promises," stepping out of the car.

_Great. Just great; _she mutters under her breath as they walk towards the house.

"So what does his mother do for a living anyway?" he asks as they reach the porch.

"She's a Senator in Washington," he replies as she reaches the front door.

He pauses on the middle step. "_Please _don't tell me that Clark's mother is Martha Kent."

She turns around. "You say that as if it's a bad thing. Why?" looking curiously at him.

"Martha Kent is the _one _Senator I've been unable to convince to vote in favor of the VRA," he replies.

"I see," folding her arms against her chest. "I should probably tell you that I'm against the VRA."

"You're..._what?" _his voice raising an octave.

"You heard right," she replies.

"I can't believe that you of all people would be against it, Lo," shaking his head. "I'm really disappointed in you."

"What else is new?" turning away from him and knocking on the door.

"We're not finished-"

"As far as I'm concerned, we are," not turning around.

The door slowly opens. "Senator Kent?"

"You can call me Martha, Lois," smiling back at her, then looks over her shoulder at her father. "General Lane," her voice a little cooler. "I had no idea that Lois Lane was your daughter. I didn't make the connection until a few minutes ago."

"I had no idea that Clark Kent was your son until a moment ago," he answers. "So where he anyway?" he asks as he brushes past her and into the house. "I would think he would have been here to greet us," turning to face her.

"He's upstairs helping Bobby with a math problem," she replies.

"I see," turning away from her and walking into the living room. "Cozy," he remarks as he walks around the room; his hands clasped behind his back as he looks at the pictures on the mantle.

"I love it," Lois declares with a smile on her face. "It's so peaceful around here," turning to face her. "You must miss it a lot," laying her purse down on the table situated behind the couch.

"Very much," she says with a sigh. "Washington can be so crazy sometimes, so I try to come back as often as possible - mostly to spend time with my grandsons. I'm sure you've met them all by now?"

"I have," she says.

"Has Clark met all your daughters?"

"Yes," she replies. "Not all at the same time, though."

"That's probably the best way," Martha remarks thoughtfully.

"I think so," says Lois.

"Sorry I'm late," Clark says as he descends the staircase wearing a dark suit with a white shirt and a red-striped tie.

"It's about time," Lois giving him a discreet wink. "You look very handsome tonight, but then again you always do."

He smiles back at her. "Thank you," greeting her with a soft kiss on the cheek. "You should be arrested for looking so drop-dead gorgeous," eyeing the black dress with sheer polka-dotted sleeves that comes down to a few inches above her knees. "It shows off your legs to perfection," whispering in her ear.

She blushes ever so slightly. "My father's here," whispering back.

"So what?" he says teasingly as he gives her a kiss behind the ear before he reluctantly pulls away and walks over to her father. "General Lane?" _I just knew he would be wearing his fancy dress uniform, _he thinks to himself as he extends his hand.

"Mr. Kent," briefly shaking it.

"So how was your flight?" Clark asks as he sits down on the couch with Lois and Martha while her father sits down on the old recliner that used to be his fathers.

"I've had better, but I've had worse," looking over at Martha out of the corner of his eye.

"I could say the same," she counters.

Clark and Lois exchange nervous glances before he speaks up. "Would you like to have a drink, General Lane?" standing up.

"No thank you," he replies.

"What about the two of you?" turning to Martha and Lois.

"I'll have a glass of white wine," Martha says.

"I'll have one too," Lois pipes up.

"Okay. Two glasses coming up," walking out of the living room and into the kitchen. He returns a minute later and hands Lois and Martha their glasses. "Dinner is ready," he informs everybody. "Why don't we sit down at the table," indicating the dining room table.

"Sounds good to me," says Lois as she sips her wine while getting up from the couch. "This is delicious wine by the way," she remarks as she walks over to the table. She's about to pull out her chair when Clark beats her to it. "Allow me," he says with a smile.

"Thank you," sitting down.

He gently pushes her closer to the table. "I love that scent you're wearing," whispering once more in her ear.

Lois' father was frowning through the whole exchange. _He's too good to be true. _

"Something wrong, General Lane?" Martha says when she notices the frown on his face.

"Nothing," plastering a smile on his face. "You can call me Sam," he replies.

Martha doesn't reply; instead picking up the bottle of Italian dressing and drizzling it over her salad. "We also have Catalina and Bleu Cheese if you prefer," she says as she hands the bottle over to Clark.

"I wouldn't mind the Bleu Cheese," Lois says while flashing Clark a discreet wink.

"I don't suppose you have Balsamic Vinaigrette," Sam pipes up.

"We may have but I'll have to check," opening the refrigerator and peering inside. "Looks like you're in luck, General Lane," pulling out the bottle. "Here you go," handing it to him.

"Thank you," taking the bottle.

"So what are we having for dinner?" Lois asks as she takes a forkful of salad.

"Loin of pork with stuffed baked potatoes," Martha replies.

"I don't eat meat," Sam remarks. "I'm a vegetarian."

"Since when?" Lois turning to look at him with surprise.

"I haven't eaten meat for a few years now," he replies as he takes a sip of water.

Lois glances over at Clark with a worried expression. "It's okay," Clark quickly replies. "I have some fish in the freezer. I could make you some scallops or maybe some salmon-"

"Don't bother," Sam interrupts, then continues eating his salad.

"It's no bother," Clark says as he opens the freezer compartment and pulls out a bag of scallops. _What's his problem? _he wonders as he's preparing the scallops. _This is going to be a long night. I almost wish Superman was needed. _

While the scallops are cooking, Clark brings over the loin of pork and begins to slice it up. "How many pieces would you like, Lois?"

"Give me that one," pointing to one of them.

"You're a woman after my own heart," smiling down at her as he places the slice on her plate.

"You're really laying it on thick, aren't you Mr. Kent," Lois' father mutters under his breath.

Clark's super-hearing picks up his comment and he slowly lays down the knife and serving fork. "Do you have a problem, General Lane?"

He looks up at Clark. "Excuse me?" looking at him curiously. "What are you talking about?"

"I think you know what I'm talking about," folding his arms against his chest.

"No, I don't, but please feel free to tell me," he replies snidely.

"Do you have a problem with my dating your daughter? Because last time I checked, she was over twenty-one and more than capable of deciding who to date and who not to date."

"Yes, I do," standing up. "I'm not exactly thrilled with my daughter dating the son of the Senator who's thrown a roadblock in front of me at every turn," folding his arms across his chest.

"Is this about the VRA?" Lois herself standing up and glaring at her father.

Clark looks first at Lois, then her father. "I see," pursing his lips before turning around and shutting off the burner. "I think I'll save these scallops for lunch tomorrow," transferring them to a plastic container, then putting it in the refrigerator. Once he closes the door, he turns around and faces Lois' father. "I might as well tell you that I'm also against the VRA - and not because my mother is against it," his eyes narrowing. "I firmly believe that these so-called 'vigilantes' are doing an amazing job of not only protecting people, but actually driving down the crime rate," staring him down.

"I'm not about to have some low-level reporter tell me-"

"Low-level?" Lois stares at him with a shocked expression. "I'm Clark's partner, so obviously you were also talking about me."

"I wasn't talking about you," turning to his daughter.

"That's a crock and you know it," glaring at him. "We both worked hard to get where we are today. We are investigative reporters for the most prestigious newspaper in the world, and that's still not good enough for you?" a hurt expression in her eyes.

"That's it," Martha declares; throwing her napkin down. Everybody stares at her with surprise as she walks over to the front door and opens it wide. "If we can't have a nice, civil dinner, then I think you should leave, General Lane," she says coolly.

He opens his mouth to say something, but shuts it and promptly storms out of the house. Martha slams the door behind him.

Clark walks over to Lois when he sees her eyes well up with unshed tears. "It's not your fault," wrapping his arms around her and gently pulling her head on his shoulder.

"He's right," Martha says as she walks over to them. "Please don't blame yourself, okay?" her hand reaching out to touch her face.

"I guess," pulling out a tissue. "Please excuse me. I don't usually-" wiping her eyes, then blowing her nose.

"It's okay," Clark continuing to hold her in his arms. They all look up when they hear the sound of a car pulling out of the driveway.

"He didn't," Lois tearing out of Clark's arms and dashing over to open the front door. "He did!" watching her car tear out of the driveway at top speed. "How on earth am I going to get home?" her hands on her hips.

"I'll take you home later, but first we still have the rest of dinner and desert of course," a smile on his face.

She turns around and smiles at him. "I hope it's that _amazing _desert you made for our first date," her eyes twinkling.

"You better believe it," still smiling.

"I can't wait," sitting back down at the table, along with Martha and Clark. "Can you pass the gravy?"

"Of course," passing it over to her.

"Thank you," pouring some over her pork. "My father doesn't know what he's missing," slowly chewing a piece. "This just melts in my mouth," swallowing and picking up another piece with her fork.

"I learned from the best," smiling at his Mom.

"I learned how to cook from Jonathan's mother. You should have tasted her stuffed chicken," remembering her late mother-in-law fondly.

"I wish I could have known her," says Clark with a wistful look on his face.

"I wish that too," patting his hand. "That's why I come home as often as I do. I want to be a fixture in my grandson's lives."

"I wish my Mom were around," Lois sighs and lays down her fork.

"Clark told me she passed away. I'm so sorry," Martha tells her. "You must really miss her," patting her hand.

"It's okay, Mrs. Kent...I mean...Martha. She passed away when I was about eight. She had lung cancer."

Clark takes her other hand. "My father passed away just after Greg was born," a sadness in his eyes. "He had a heart attack."

"It's never easy, is it?" she says.

"No, but we deal with it and move on with our lives - not that we forget them, that is," he quickly adds.

"I understand," a small smile appearing on her face. "So how about we finish this delicious dinner and get to that dessert?" she says teasingly.

"I would agree to that," a big grin on his face.

"What is this 'amazing' dessert you're talking about?" Martha asks Clark.

"You'll find out," still grinning as he pops a piece of pork in his mouth.

**A couple hours later...**

"I promise you'll get those cooking lessons on my next visit," Martha says while giving Lois one last hug.

"That would be great," returning the hug before pulling away.

"I'll be back in about an hour or so," Clark tells Martha as he pulls out his keys and joins them on the porch.

"Take your time," she replies. "I'll clean up here," indicating the dishes still on the table.

"I can do that when I get home," he answers. "Just leave them, okay? You sit back and relax," giving her a hug.

"You are a wonderful son," Lois says with a smile.

"I have my moments," winking at her.

"He's so modest," says Martha as she gives Lois a discreet wink.

"I noticed," giving her one right back as Clark leads her over to the truck. He assists her in getting into the truck, then closes the door and walks around to the driver's side and slips behind the wheel. He honks the horn as the truck pulls out of the driveway and onto the main road.

"I must say that this evening didn't end up like I thought it would," she sighs as she rests her head on the back of the seat.

"I know," he says with a sigh. "I was hoping to make a good impression with your father, but I guess it wasn't in the cards."

"I must apologize again for his behavior," she says.

"No," he tells her firmly. "I will not allow you to apologize for your father's rude behavior. Is that clear?"

_He's so sexy when he's commanding like that. I bet he's like that when making love, _turning her head away and looking out at the window so he can't see the blush creeping up on her face. _It's too soon to be thinking about him like that. Nah, who am I kidding? I've had those thoughts about him since the moment we met._

"Lois?" looking over at her with concern. "Are you okay?"

She waits a moment, then turns to look at him. "I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"It's just that you were so quiet," tentatively laying his hand on her lower thigh.

She glances down at his hand. _I like it there. _"I was just thinking about something."

"Is it something you can share?" he asks next.

"Not yet. Soon though," she says teasingly.

"I look forward to it," his fingers lightly tracing circles on her thigh, then he adds, "I meant to ask you during dinner if you and your daughters had any plans next month for fourth of July weekend."

"Not yet," she answers. "Do you have something in mind?"

"I do," he replies. "We're having a picnic at the farm. Chloe and Jimmy will be bringing their kids. Mom will be there. My boys will be there. As an added incentive, we can see the fireworks from the farm."

"You had me from the moment you said _picnic_," she says teasingly.

"Good, then that's settled," returning his attention to his driving. They remain in a comfortable silence for a few minutes until they reach Lois' apartment building. "I'm sorry I had to leave a couple times during dinner," he says as they hold hands while walking down the hall towards her apartment.

"I understand," she replies as they reach her door at last. "I don't know how you can run a farm and have a full-time job _and _raise three boys," standing in front of her door.

"It's not easy I'll admit," he answers with a sigh. "I just can't bring myself to sell it. I had a wonderful childhood growing up on the farm and I want my kids to have the same."

"Then all the hard work is worth it," she replies.

He gazes into her eyes, then gently pushes her against the wall just to the right of her door; effectively trapping her between his arms with his hands resting on the wall behind her.

_He's going to kiss me, _feeling a sudden tingle from being so close to him.

_I'm going to kiss her, _feeling the same tingle as she is.

Their heads lean towards each other; their eyes slowly closing as their lips are about to touch...

"Mom?"

_Damn! _They both think to themselves.

They both open their eyes and stare at the head poking out through the partially opened door. "You should be in bed," she gently admonishes her youngest daughter.

"I couldn't sleep," coming up to her mother and getting between her and Clark.

"How would you like it if I told you a bedtime story?" lifting her daughter up into her arms. "Would you like that?"

She nods her head enthusiastically. "Which one?" she asks.

"I'll surprise you," her fingers threading through her hair. She looks over her daughters shoulder at Clark. "I'm sorry," she starts to apologize.

"You don't need to apologize," leaning forward to kiss her cheek. "I'll see you at work first thing Monday morning," flashing her one more wink before turning around and walking away.

She watches as he walks away, but then he briefly turns his head and blows her a kiss. She blows one back, then looks down at her daughter. "So how about that bedtime story?" carrying her daughter into the apartment with a big smile on her face...

**TO BE CONTINUED... **


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER ****20**

**A week later…**

Clark opens the door to their joint office, then steps inside and closes the door behind him. He sets the paper bag down on his desk and sits down at his side of their partner desk.

"You won't believe this," Lois declares as she flings the door open.

Clark looks up at her and watches as she furiously paces back and forth. "What's wrong?" he asks.

She stops pacing and sits down on the edge of his desk in front of him. "Would you believe that my daughter in her infinite wisdom volunteered _me_ to bake cupcakes for the fundraiser tomorrow?" she scowls while crossing her legs in front of him.

"Which daughter?" he asks as she swings her leg back and forth.

"Marcia," she replies with a sigh. "She should know better than to volunteer me to cook _anything_."

He doesn't say anything for a moment, then says, "You know," scooting his chair forward and resting his hand on her knee. "I'm a pretty good baker," his fingers casually caressing her knee. "I could help you if-"

"You're a lifesaver," reaching forward to give him a quick peck, but her lips find the back of his hand instead of his lips. "What the hell did you do that for?" a confused look on her face.

"I want our first kiss to be more than just a little peck," he replies. "Our first kiss will be something that you'll never forget. In fact, it will be so mind-blowing that I will have spoiled you for anybody else," flashing her a big grin.

"You sound pretty confident of your kissing prowess," she says coyly as she hops off his desk and walks back to her chair.

"I am," he says confidently. "So do you want to come over tonight to bake those cupcakes?" changing the subject. "How many do you have to bake anyway?" he asks.

"Three dozen," she replies. "I don't even have a decent recipe," sighing a little.

"That's not a problem. My mother has a great recipe for strawberry cupcakes."

"Sounds good," she says. "What kind of frosting?"

"Vanilla with a hint of orange," he replies.

"My mouth is watering already," licking her lips. "So where's my coffee?" raising her eyebrows at him as she logs back into her computer.

"Right here," he says as he picks up the paper bag.

"Give me that," she says eagerly as she reaches for it.

He pulls it away. "Ask me nicely," holding it just out of her reach.

She purses her lips into a frown. "Don't tease me, Smallville," the frown deepening.

"I like…no…_love_ to tease you," he says with a smirk on his face while leaning back against his chair.

She sighs for a moment before answering. "_Alright_," giving in at last. "May I _please_ have the coffee you have in that bag?" she asks while batting her eyelashes.

"You had me at _please_. You didn't have to overdo it with the eyelash bit," rolling his eyes slightly but with a grin on his face as he hands her the bag.

"Thank you," she says as she pulls out the coffee cup and immediately takes a big gulp. "Just the way I like it," taking another gulp.

"You know, there is something to be said for taking one's time and savoring the moment," he remarks as she continues to gulp her coffee.

She looks up at him. "Really now?" eyeing him curiously. "Is there anything that you like to take your time with?"

"Of course there is," he quickly replies.

"Such as?" she asks.

"I'd rather not say," crossing his arms against his chest.

"You're teasing me again," she remarks as she puts the coffee cup down.

"I can't help myself," he replies with a grin on his face.

"I see," her eyes narrowing for a second before opening the bag again. "I almost forgot about this," she says as she reaches inside and pulls out the maple donut.

"I was wondering when you were going to remember it was in there," he remarks.

"I would never forget to eat a maple donut," she says as she takes a small bite. "Mmm," closing her eyes while swiping her tongue over her lips to lap up some of the glaze.

_She's good, _trying to ignore his racing pulse and the tightening in his trousers as she continues making soft moans of pleasure as she eats her donut. _But I'm better, _he decides as he pulls out a second bag from his pocket. "I think I'll have mine now," he says out loud as he opens his bag and takes out a Boston crème donut.

She opens her eyes just in time to see him taking a bite. "Mmm," licking his lips as he slowly chews it. "Now _that's_ a good donut," winking at her as he lowers his lips and starts making little noises as he sucks the rest of the crème out of the donut.

Lois drops her donut and promptly jumps up from her chair. "I have to go to the ladies room," rushing out of the room and slamming the door behind her. Once she's in there, she immediately turns on the faucet. _I'm definitely in trouble all right, _splashing some cold water on her face.

_I knew that would get her, _Clark laughing inwardly as he finishes up his donut. He pulls a napkin out of the bag and wipes his hands, then throws it in the wastepaper basket. He picks up his phone and dials a number that unfortunately he knows by heart. "Hello? Principal Neill? This is Clark Kent. I was just wondering if you still need some help at the fundraiser tomorrow," sitting back in his chair. "That sounds fine by me," he replies after a moment. "I'll be there. Okay. Bye," hanging up the phone just before Lois reappears. "Are you okay, Lois? You were gone for a while there," he remarks as she sits down at her desk.

"I'm fine," she retorts as she clicks on the Word document of her most current article.

"Are you sure? You did seem a little flushed earlier," Clark asks; arching an eyebrow.

"I said I'm fine," she mutters through clenched teeth as her fingers fly across the keyboard.

"Okay, if you're sure," returning his attention to his own computer. "So what time did you want to come over and bake those cupcakes?" he asks without looking up.

"I guess around seven?" she asks; also not looking up.

"Seven is fine," he replies as he resumes typing.

**The Kent farm – a few hours later…**

"Dad, can you give me a ride to school tomorrow? I'm supposed to help out at the fundraiser," Greg tells Clark as they finish washing the dishes.

"Sure thing," Clark replies as he places the last plate in the strainer to dry. "In fact, I'll be helping out too," placing the nylon scrubber next to the bottle of dishwater liquid.

"You are?" Greg asks. "You actually volunteered?"

"You sound surprised," Clark remarks; looking curiously at his son. "You know, I was wondering why you've never volunteered me for anything involving school."

Greg nervously replies, "Well…"

"Well, what?" Clark asks.

Greg hesitates a moment before he answers. "The reason I've never volunteered you was because of your Superman duties. I guess I always thought that someone needing saving was more important," shrugging his shoulders.

"You really thought that?" Clark asks with a surprised tone in his voice.

"Yeah," Greg admits.

Clark walks over to his son and lays his hands on his shoulders. "I understand why you did that, but from now on I want you to tell me. I may not be able to help every time you ask, but I still want to be involved in my son's life. You and your brothers are my first priority. Is that understood?"

Greg nods his head. "Understood."

"Good," Clark says with a smile. They both look up when there's a knocking at the door. "That must be Lois," Clark says as he walks over to the door and opens it. "Hi. Come on in," still smiling.

"Hi," Lois says as she walks into the kitchen. "Hi, Greg."

"Hi, Ms. Lane," he replies, then turns to his Dad. "I'm going to get out of your way and go to my room. Maybe I'll call Gaby and find out how she's doing," smiling at the two of them before bounding up the stairs.

"He's a nice boy," she says after they hear the door close.

"He is," Clark remarks. "So I found the recipe I told you about and I gathered all the ingredients together. The only thing I didn't have was the strawberries. You did bring them – didn't you?"

"I sure did," she says as she places a grocery bag on the table. "I got the organic ones like you wanted," reaching into the bag and pulling out several containers of fresh strawberries.

"Great," he says as he empties two of the containers into a colander, then turns on the faucet and gently sprays them with cool water.

"Don't you take the green thingies off first?" she asks.

"No," he says as he shuts off the water. "You remove them afterwards – that way, the water doesn't break down the texture and flavor inside the strawberries. You also don't wash them until you're ready to use them."

"I didn't know that," she remarks. "No wonder my strawberries always go bad. I wash them when I get home, then forget to eat them and then I end up throwing them out."

He goes on to pat them dry with a paper towel. "Now we take them off," picking up one strawberry. "Just remove it like this," taking the stem off with a light twisting motion. "You can also use the point of a paring knife if you want. I find it easier and quicker to do it this way. "Go ahead. Try one," handing her one.

She takes it from him and removes it like he showed her. "That was easy enough," a smile on her face.

"Piece of cake," he replies with a smile. "How about you start quartering them and I'll take the rest of the caps off?"

"Me with a knife?" she asks. "That's not a good idea," she says while shaking her head.

"I'll show you," he says as he stands behind her. "Hold the knife like this," placing it in her hand and wrapping his hand around hers. "Now hold the strawberry like this," placing her other fingers on the wide end of the strawberry with his fingers over hers. "Now you move the knife like this," guiding the knife through the middle of the strawberry. "Then you cut each half into another half. Easy enough?" he says softly; his warm breath tickling her neck.

"Uh huh," she whispers in a slightly breathless voice.

He could feel her pulse beginning to speed up as they continue slicing the strawberries. "Lois?" he whispers.

She turns her head and looks up into his eyes. He lays down the knife and cups her face in his hands, then lowers his lips.

"Dad, I'm home," Bobby declares as he enters the kitchen.

_Perfect timing as usual, _Clark scowls inwardly. "I thought you weren't going to be home until eight," he remarks as he turns around to face his son.

"I'll continue slicing the strawberries," Lois quickly says and picks up the knife.

"Change of plans," Peter replies as he drops his knapsack on the floor beneath the coat rack. He glances at the kitchen table. "Are you making Grandma Martha's strawberry cupcakes?" he asks with a hopeful tone in his voice.

"Yes, we are, but they're for the fundraiser tomorrow," Clark replies.

"Damn," Peter replies with a frown.

"Now what did I tell you about using that kind of language in this house?" Clark says sternly.

"I'm sorry," Peter mutters under his breath.

"Okay," Clark says as he walks over to the discarded knapsack. "You know where this goes," handing it to him.

"Yes, Dad," he mutters again and takes it from him, then goes upstairs and proceeds to slam the door.

Clark comes back into the kitchen. "I know exactly how you feel," Lois remarks as she finishes up with the strawberries. "I do have three girls after all."

"I suppose you also have to deal with a different set of problems because you're raising girls," he says as he pulls out one of the chairs from beneath the kitchen table and sits down.

"That's true," she says as she lays down the knife and also sits down.

"It would have been nice to have a little girl, but I don't regret having all boys. I love them all so much. Lana on the other hand was bitterly disappointed when our second, then third child turned out to be boys," he says with a sigh.

"Wes really wanted a boy, but it didn't turn out that way," she says; also sighing. "You know, I was pregnant between Marcia and Janet, but I miscarried. It would have been a boy. You should have seen the look on Wes' face when he found out."

"I'm really sorry," Clark says while reaching out for her hand. "Lana wanted to try again, but I felt that having another baby wouldn't solve our problems."

"I think you were right," she replies while resting her other hand over his.

"She didn't want to hear it – especially from me," a hint of bitterness in his voice. "In fact, just after she left that day, I discovered that…never mind," abruptly turning his head away.

"Smallville?" looking at him questioningly before reaching out to cup his head and forcing him to look at her. "You know you can tell me anything."

"I know," a sad expression on his face.

"It's also okay if you're not ready to talk about it. I would never force you to do anything you're not comfortable doing," she goes on to say.

He gives her a small smile. "I appreciate that," he says at last. "Maybe I _should_ talk about it."

"It might make you feel better," she replies.

"Maybe you're right," he remarks.

"Of course I'm right," she says while lightly punching his shoulder.

"I've never told a living soul what I'm about to tell you," he tells her.

"I promise to never reveal your secret," she says solemnly.

He gives her another small smile, then tells her the story…

_There's no way__ in hell that she's going to take my children away from me, he decides as he storms back into the house and slams the door so hard it splinters into many pieces. Great, just great, he mutters to himself as he gathers up all the pieces and throws them into a garbage bag. He walks over to the sink to wash his hands, but the soap container was empty._

_Looks like I'll__ have to go upstairs, still muttering under his breath as he goes to the upstairs bathroom. He reaches for the bottle of soap, but accidently knocks it into the wastepaper basket. He reaches into the basket – but as he grabs the bottle, he also grabs something wrapped in a paper towel. He removes the paper towel and stares in shock at the plus sign. _

_Pregnant? Still staring with shock at the test in his hand as he slowly sits down on the toilet seat. I don't believe it! He says angrily as he clenches his fists. She's pregnant with his child? If she thinks I'm going to take responsibility for this baby, then she's got another thing coming, he decides as he takes off into the sky._

"_I knew you'd show up sooner or later," Lex remarks calmly while taking a sip of his scotch as Clark bursts through the doors of his hotel room in Paris._

_Clark strides up to him and shoves the pregnancy test in his face. "Care to explain this?"_

"_I think it's self-explanatory," he replies. "I'm assuming that she served you the divorce papers?"_

"_She did alright, but she neglected to tell me she was pregnant with your child," throwing the test on the floor._

"_What makes you think that it's my child and not yours__?" he counters._

"_We haven't had sex in over four months – that's how I know," he says angrily._

"_No wonder she couldn't get enough of me," his lower lip curved into a smirk. "She wasn't getting what she needed at home."_

_Clark __responds by slugging him in the face and causing him to fall to the floor. Lex staggers to his feet and glares at him. "I could have you arrested for assault and battery," walking over to the mini-bar and retrieving an ice cube and holding it against his face._

"_You would never do that and you know it," Clark retorts. _

"_I won't – but if this happens again, I won't hesitate to throw you in a kryptonite prison. Is that clear?"_

"_You don't have to worry about that, Lex. "I never want to set eyes on either you or my soon-to-be ex-wife ever again. Is THAT clear?"_

"_Crystal clear," he replies._

_Clark abruptly speeds out of the room and returns back to Smallville. As he enters the kitchen, Greg comes from outside. "What happened to the door?" staring at what was left of the door hanging by its hinge._

"_It's a long story," taking his hand and leading him into the living room. "Let's sit," __he says; indicating the couch. "Son, there's no easy way of saying this, so I'm just going to come out and say it. Your mother and I have decided to separate."_

"_Separate? What does that mean?" a confused look on his face._

"_That's what happens when a husband and wife are no longer happy with each other and decide they would be happier apart than together." He reaches over to take his son's hand. "I want you to know that what happened between your mother and I has absolutely nothing to do with you and your brothers. We both love you very much. Okay?"_

"_Okay," he replies._

"_Good," wrapping his arms around his son. "We're going to be okay," he whispers as he hugs him. "I hope you believe me."_

"_I do," burying his head between Clark's neck and shoulder._

Lois stares at Clark in shock. "She was pregnant with Lex Luthor's child?"

"That's right," he answers back.

"I never would have guessed," she remarks thoughtfully. "So have you seen Lex at all since then?"

"Nope," shaking his head firmly. "I have no desire to see him," he replies.

"I certainly don't blame you for that," she says as she picks up the bowl of cut strawberries and extending the bowl towards him. "Now how about those cupcakes," flashing him a small wink.

He smiles as he takes the bowl, but then she grabs his arm. "You want to know something, Smallville?"

"Sure," he replies.

She leans forward to whisper in his ear. "You were right about what you said before. Our first kiss _will_ be mind-blowing – but the truth is that I will have ruined _you_ instead of the other way around," softly kissing his cheek, then letting go of his arm and walking over to the refrigerator.

He stands there for a moment with his hand on his cheek. _You've already ruined me for any other woman, _smiling inwardly as he walks over and takes his rightful place next to her at the table…

**TO BE CONTINUED... **


	21. Chapter 21

**CHAPTER ****21**

**The next morning**** at the Kent Farm… **

Clark opens the door to Greg's room and walks over to the bed where his son was still sleeping. "Wake up, sleepyhead," he says as he pulls the top sheet off Greg.

"Just a few more minutes," he grumbles as he rolls over and buries his head in the pillow.

"We have a big day today so get a move on," Clark replies as he pulls up the window shade to allow the room to fill with sunlight.

Greg reluctantly sits up and rubs the sleep out of his eyes. "What time is it anyway?" he asks as he stifles a yawn.

"It's almost eight," his father remarks while standing in front of the bed.

"_Great_," Greg mumbles under his breath. "I better take my shower before breakfast," he says as he gets out of bed. "What are we having anyway?" he asks while pausing in the doorway.

"We're having a vegetable frittata," Clark replies. "It's almost ready, so hurry up and take that shower."

"Alright," Greg says as he walks out of the room.

Clark chuckles to himself as he goes down to the kitchen when he hears the timer go off. "Breakfast everybody," he calls out as he opens the oven door and pulls out the skillet. He uses a spatula to loosen the frittata from the pan, then slides it onto a platter. He was just sprinkling some chopped tomatoes on top of it when he hears what sounds like a herd of cattle stampeding down the stairs.

"How many times do I have to tell you boys _not_ to run in the house?" a slight frown on his face as Greg and Peter pull out their chairs and sit down. "Where's Bobby?" Clark asks as he places a trivet in the middle of the table and sets the platter down on it.

"Here I am," says Bobby as he comes into the kitchen and climbs onto his chair.

Clark cuts out a piece for each boy, then cuts out a piece for himself. The boys grab their forks and start to dig in when they hear a soft cough coming from their father. They look up to see Clark quirking one of his brows.

"Oh yeah," Greg says as he folds his hands and begins to say grace.

**The same time at the Lane apartment…**

"Oatmeal _again?"_ Marcia scowls as her mother places a bowl in front of each of them.

"Sorry, sweetie, but I ran out of eggs yesterday and haven't had a chance to buy groceries," she replies as she sits down and pours herself a cup of coffee.

"You really need to learn how to be a better cook," Janet remarks as she drizzles some honey on her oatmeal. "Why can't you cook like Aunt Chloe and Uncle Jimmy?" she adds as she picks up her spoon. "She even makes her own bread."

"I _am_ getting better," Lois remarks with a slight roll of her eyes as she takes a sip of her coffee. "Which reminds me," setting her coffee mug down on the table and turning to Marcia. "Why did you volunteer me to make the cupcakes anyway?" she asks with a curious expression on her face. Marcia doesn't answer and instead takes a spoonful of oatmeal into her mouth. "You didn't answer me young lady," she replies sternly. "Why did you volunteer me?" she asks again.

"It was Janet's idea," Cindy pipes up. "Mmm. This is good," a grin on her face as she turns her attention back to eating her oatmeal.

Janet glares at her younger sister. "You are _such_ a tattletale," she hisses back at her sister.

"No I'm not," Cindy replies all innocently.

"You are _so_ a tattletale," Janet declares as she reaches out to pull on one of Cindy's pigtails.

"Janet."

Janet pulls her hand back when she hears her mother's stern voice. "Don't you even _think_ of touching one head on your sisters head," Lois tells her daughter. "Is that understood?"

"Yes, Mom," she replies with a sigh as she sits back down.

"Now I really should punish the both of you," fixing her gaze on her two oldest daughters. "I think-" she starts to say but is interrupted by the ringing of her cell phone. "Hi, Aunt Moira," she answers as she gets up from her chair. "I see," walking back and forth in the kitchen. "Sure I can," a smile spreading across her face. "I hope you feel better soon. Okay. Bye," hanging up.

"Is Auntie Moira okay?" Cindy asks with a worried look on her face.

"She'll be okay, but she won't be able to take your sisters to Metropolis today," she replies.

"Which means…" asks Marcia and Janet with the same sense of dread.

"You will _both_ be helping out at the fundraiser after all," suppressing a smile as she slips her phone into her pocket. "Now finish up your oatmeal and get dressed. We have to be at the school in about an hour," Lois says as she places her mug in the sink. "Chop, chop," she says while clapping her hands and laughing as she walks down the hallway to her bedroom; leaving her two older daughters pouting at the kitchen table.

**An hour later…**

Clark enters the parking lot of the school and pulls into a parking space. Greg hops out of the passenger side and opens the door to the back seat so Peter and Bobby can get out. "Let's go," Clark says as he takes his youngest son's hand and leads them towards the field behind the school where the fundraiser was taking place.

"Uncle Jimmy," Bobby squeals with delight as he runs up to him and throws his arms around his waist.

"How's my boy?" Jimmy asks as he lifts him up and gives him a hug back.

"Great!" a big grin on his face.

"Hey, Jimbo," Clark says as he walks up with Greg and Peter. "Where's Chloe?" he asks.

"The kids both have colds so she's taking care of them," he answers. "I'll be helping out here for a few hours, then we'll switch." They start to walk when Jimmy says, "I'll see you later," he says as he walks towards one of the tents that were being set up.

"Hi, Smallville."

Clark turns around when he hears her voice. "Hi, Lois," he says with a big smile as she comes up to him and gives him a soft peck on the cheek while holding onto the hand of her youngest. "Hi, Cindy," he says as he stoops down in front of her.

"Hi," she says and steps behind her mother while poking her head around Lois' leg.

"She's a little shy sometimes," Lois tells him. "Hello," she says to Greg and Peter.

"Hello, Ms. Lane," they both reply at the same time before Greg turns to his father. "We're supposed to help out with the games for the kids over there," pointing to one of the tents.

"Alright," his father replies. "Keep your cell phone on in case I need you for anything," giving Greg a discreet wink.

"Okay," Peter relies and the two of them walk away.

"Okay girls," Lois says as she turns to Marcia and Janet. "You're helping with the bake sale over there," pointing to a different tent. "Do you have your cell phone on?" she asks Marcia.

"Of course I do," rolling her eyes slightly.

"Alright," Lois replies. "Go on," she says as Marcia and Janet walk away muttering under their breaths.

Clark chuckles inwardly at what the girls were saying. "Didn't you tell me that your Aunt Moira was supposed to take them on a shopping trip to Metropolis?" he asks as they watch the girls greet one of the teachers.

"She was, but she has a bad cold," she tells him.

"Jimmy told me that their kids have colds too," he replies.

"Chloe called me last night," she says. "She also said that Jimmy will go home after a few hours and take care of the kids so she could come here and have a little fun," a smile on her face as she says it. "He really is a great guy," she adds.

"I agree with you one-hundred percent," flashing her the smile that always makes her go weak at the knees. "So where are you supposed to be helping out?" he asks.

"I'm what you call a floater," she answers. "Wherever they need me. What about you?"

"They're having me move things around, fix things, that kind of stuff," he says. "I guess you could say I'm the handyman."

_Handyman? I know what I would like him to fix, _Lois thinks to herself as she can't help her eyes lingering on the way his arm muscles were flexing. "So if I had something that needed fixing, you would be the man I would call?" a lilt in her voice as she rests her free hand on his chest.

"Yes," he simply replies as he lowers his lips close to her ear. "Do you have something that needs fixing, _Ms. Lane?"_ his soft breath tickling her neck.

"_Maybe_," her voice soft and sultry.

The mood is broken when Lois feels a tug on her jacket. She looks down to see Cindy looking up at her. "Is it getting warm out here or is it just me?" Lois says nervously as she slips off her jacket; revealing the aqua blue tank top she had on underneath. "We should probably go," her eyes still on Clark.

"I guess so," he reluctantly replies. "How about we meet for lunch?"

"Sounds good to me," she replies with a smile.

"Hot dogs on me," he says while returning the smile.

"I _love _hot dogs," still smiling at him, then turns and walks away with Cindy. As the distance slowly widens between them, she takes a quick glance behind her and notices him still looking at her. _I thought so, _smiling to herself as she deliberately wiggles her backside and winks back at him.

Clark's eyes widen with surprise at first, then grins right back at her. _I'll get you for that, Ms. Lane. _

"Daddy?"

Clark looks down at his son. "What is it?" he asks as he picks him up and holds him in his arms.

"Is she going to be my new mommy?" he asks Clark.

Clark's jaw drops at the simple question, but he quickly recovers his composure. He sits down on the grass and pulls him onto his lap. "Would you like her to be your new mommy?" Clark asks him.

"I don't know," shrugging his shoulders. "Will she take the place of my real mommy?" he asks with a worried expression on his face.

"Of course not," looking his son right in the eye. "Your mommy will always be your mommy. Okay?"

"Okay," he says in reply, then he adds, "Can I tell you something, Daddy?"

"You can tell me anything," Clark tells him. "What is it?"

"I think that nice lady likes you," Bobby tells him.

"I think you're right," Clark says with a smile. "Do you want to know something else?"

"Yeah," Bobby nods his head eagerly.

Clark lowers his head and whispers in his ear.

"I think I like her too."

**A few hours later…**

"So where are your girls?" Clark asks Lois as they both sit down at one of the picnic tables.

"Marcia and Janet are still helping out at the bake sale," she replies as she squeezes some mustard on her hotdog. "Cindy is at the arts and crafts tent with Ms. Hatcher," she adds. "What about your boys?"

"Greg and Peter are still helping out at the kid's tent and Bobby is also doing arts and crafts," he replies as he puts some sweet relish on his own hotdog. "So, Lois, there's something I've been curious about," he says in a casual way.

"What is it?" she asks while taking a bite out of her hotdog.

"Well," pausing a moment. "You keep saying that you're not that great in the kitchen – so I was wondering how you've been able to feed your girls nutritious meals."

She lays down her hotdog with a sigh. "It's not easy," she finally admits. "It was easier when they were babies because I could breast-feed them, then I graduated to the baby food you buy in a jar."

"But what about when they started getting a little older?" he asks next.

"My late husband was a pretty good cook," she answers. "Whenever he wasn't deployed overseas, he would do all the cooking. When he wasn't here, I would take the girls to the cafeteria on base for supper. Oddly enough, I can manage a simple breakfast. As for lunch, I would make sandwiches and such. Since they're all in school now, I don't have to worry about lunch." She takes a sip of her soda. "I guess you don't have that problem because you're a good cook," putting down her soda and taking a bite of her hotdog.

"I learned from the best," he says with a smile. "Don't worry," he says as he takes her hand and holds it in his own. "You'll be a good cook in no time," raising her hand to his lips. "You'll just have to trust me," gazing into her eyes.

"I do," unable to keep her eyes off him.

**About ten minutes**** later…**

"Now that was a _de-licious_ hotdog," Lois declares as she licks the spicy brown mustard off her fingertips. "How was your hotdog?" she asks Clark as she wipes her hands with a paper napkin.

_I'd love to tell her what I really thought about how she ate that hotdog._

"Clark?" looking at him curiously. "Are you okay?"

He shakes himself out of his reverie. "Huh? Did you say something?"

"I asked you how your hotdog was," she replies.

"Good," he replies absently as he gathers up the remnants of their lunch.

"Hi Clark, Lois."

They both look up to see Cat Grant walking up to them. "Hi, Cat," Clark replies as he gives her a brief hug.

"What are you doing here?" Lois asks her curiously.

"Clark asked me if I was interested in helping out, so here I am," she says with a big smile.

Lois gives Clark a wondering glance. "I think I'll check on what the boys are doing," clearing his throat. "I'll be right back – okay?" quirking his brow at Lois, then turns to Cat. "I have something for you in my truck. After I check on the boys, I'll go get it."

"Take your time," they both reply at the same time.

They both watch Clark as he walks away. "You know, Lois, you're really lucky to have somebody as wonderful as Clark," Cat says with a sigh. "Don't ever let _anybody_ get between the two of you."

"I don't plan on it," Lois replies with a smile.

"I just didn't want you thinking that I was after Clark in a romantic sense," Cat said as she turned to Lois. "When we first met at the _Gazette_, we did go out on a couple dates – but then we realized we were better off as friends. Clark has been there for me when I needed somebody - and I really need his support now more than anything," her voice quivering slightly.

Lois notices the change in her voice. "Is everything alright?" she asks with concern.

Cat purses her lips and frowns at her. "No, I'm not alright," she snaps back as she pulls out a tissue from her purse. "Do you have _any_ idea how exhausting it is at times to be all happy and perky?" dabbing her eyes with the tissue. She looks up at Lois. "I didn't mean to snap at you, Lois," blowing her nose.

"It's okay," Lois says softly. "Nobody expects you to be happy or perky all the time." She hesitates for a moment before opening her mouth again. "Can I ask you a personal question?"

"Sure," Cat replies as she tosses the used tissue in the nearby trashcan.

"Are you pregnant?"

Cat looks up at her. "Yes," she answers as she pulls out another tissue. "How did you know?"

"Well," Lois hesitates at first. "The other day I saw you pouring yourself a cup of decaf coffee – and I know you _never_ drink decaf. Yesterday I saw the box of soda crackers sticking out of your purse and I just put two and two together." Cat looks up with a worried expression, but Lois quickly reaches over and rests her hand on Cat's hand. "Don't worry, I won't tell anybody until you're ready," lightly patting her hand. "If you need any advice or anything, just let me know. I've been pregnant before as you know."

Cat smiles back at her. "I'll definitely take you up on that."

"So I guess that Clark knows?" Lois asks next.

"Yes," Cat replies. "He's known since his first day at the _Planet_."

"Well that certainly explains why he was holding your hand at lunch that day," Lois remarks thoughtfully.

"He was just being-"

"Clark," Lois finishing Cat's sentence.

"That's right," she replies with a smile.

"So how's your boyfriend taking it?" Lois asks her next.

"He broke up with me," Cat says with a sigh. "He thought I was a gold digger only out for his money," her eyes flashing. "He though I deliberately got pregnant in the hopes that he'd marry me."

"_Un-believable_," Lois declares while shaking her head.

"That's not all of it," Cat replies.

"There's more?" Lois asks.

"After we broke up, he sent me a diamond necklace by courier. Can you freakin' believe that?" sounding angry.

"What an a$$," Lois declares while rolling her eyes. "I would have returned it but not before I gave him a piece of my mind. What did you end up doing?"

"I put it in my safe deposit box after I had it appraised because I'll need it for my child's college fund," Cat replies with a smirk.

Lois is surprised at first, but then smiles and says, "Good for you, Cat. Good for you."

"I also decided to go back to my natural hair color," Cat continues on as she runs her fingers through her shoulder-length hair. "I think blonde is a more flattering color for my skin tone than black."

"I agree," " Lois replies.

"Agree with what?" asks Clark as he sits down on the bench next to Cat and sets a bag down in front of her.

"Nothing," they both say coyly. "So where are you headed next?" asks Lois while Cat opens the bag and peers inside.

"You'll never believe it," rolling his eyes.

"He has to sit in the dunk tank," says Chloe as she walks over to where they were sitting. "Just like he did back in high school," she chuckles as she sits down next to Lois.

"You were in the dunk tank in high school?" Lois looks at him with amusement.

"He sure was," Chloe interrupts Clark before he could get a word in edgewise. "Picture it. Smallville. Senior year. Pep rally," she gestures with her hands. "All the girls tried to dunk him because they wanted to see Clark Kent in a wet t-shirt," she laughs.

"I wouldn't mind seeing that, but then again I've seen-" Lois' eyes widening as the words come out of her mouth.

"Just exactly what _have_ you seen, Lois?" Cat asks her curiously.

"Yes, Lois, please tell us," Chloe pipes in.

"That's not necessary," Clark interrupts. "I have to go," he says and abruptly gets up. "See you later," flashing Lois a little wink, then walks away but not before giving her a taste of her own medicine by shaking his backside slightly.

"Did you see that?" Chloe murmurs with amazement as they all watch him walk away. "I've never seen him flirt so brazenly before. Must be your bad influence, Lois," she adds with a smirk. She gets up and looks down at the two of them. "I'm off to see Clark Kent in that wet t-shirt. Do either one of you care to join me?"

"Like I've never seen that before," Lois remarks dryly as the three of them head on over to the dunk tank. "So who wants to be the first to dunk Smallville?" asks Lois as they make their way through the crowd of mostly women.

"I think you should have the honor," says Chloe.

"I agree," Cat pipes in as she gestures to the man in charge. "She wants to try," she tells him.

"Great," he says as he picks up the football and walks over to Lois. "You look like you have a strong arm. Give it a try," handing it towards her.

Clark watches Lois as she fiddles with the ball. "Good luck," his eyes twinkling.

"I don't need luck," she retorts and throws the ball towards the bull's-eye, only to have it miss by a couple inches. "Damn," she mutters under her breath. "I want to try again. I'm sorry, what's your name?" she asks.

"Jason," he replies as he tosses the ball over to her.

"Okay, Jason," catching the ball.

Chloe happens to look up at Clark as the ball flies through the air towards the bull's-eye. She frowns slightly when she sees him purse his lips and the ball once again misses it by a couple inches. _No wonder she missed, _Chloe thinks to herself but then is startled when she feels a pair of arms snake around her waist and pull her backwards.

"Hi, bright eyes," a soft voice whispers in her ear.

She cranes her head. "Jimmy? What are you doing here?" turning around in his arms. "Aren't you supposed to be watching the kids?"

He grins back at her. "Your father graciously volunteered to babysit so that we could have some 'Chimmy' time," softly kissing her lips. "So what's going on?" he asks after their lips pull apart.

"Lois is trying to dunk Clark, but I think Clark is cheating," she replies in a breathless voice as Jason picks up the football.

"What makes you think he's cheating?" Jimmy whispers back. "How would he do it anyway?" he starts to ask her, but then he has a sudden realization. "I think I know how he did it," answering his own question. "What about you? Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"You know I am," she replies as Jason tosses the ball again to Lois.

"Okay, keep your eye on the target," Jason tells her.

"Come on, Lois. Didn't the guys on the base teach you anything?" Clark remarks with a smug expression on his face as he folds his arms across his chest.

"Wouldn't you like to know," she says with a snort as he gestures to the bull's eye. "Doesn't matter because you're going down," she replies with a smirk.

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" his eyes dancing with mischief.

She drops the ball at his remark. _I can't believe he just said that. I have to dunk him at least once – if only to wipe that smug look off his face. _

Chloe whispers into her husband's ear. "Watch this," looking up at Clark again. "Hey, Clark," she calls out to him.

He turns his head in her direction. "What?" he asks.

She's about to answer when Lois once again throws the ball. It spirals through the air and hits the target smack dab in the center; causing the seat beneath Clark to collapse and plunging him into the cold water. The crowd erupts in cheers as Clark resurfaces. _That was a dirty trick, _he mouths to Chloe. She just shrugs her shoulders and laughs along with her husband and everybody else.

Lois saunters over to the tank and tousles Clark wet hair. "Didn't I tell you that you'd go down?" she laughs as she turns around and starts to walk away; her ponytail swishing back and forth. All of a sudden she feels hands gripping her waist and her feet leaving the ground. "What the hell?" her eyes widening with shock as she hits the water.

She resurfaces and glares back at him. "If I was going down, then I was going to take you down with me," Clark tells her as he wraps his arms firmly around her waist and presses her up against the inner wall of the tank.

"I'm going to get you back if it's the last-"

The words die in her throat when his lips crash against hers. She's startled at first, but then her eyes flutter shut. Her arms come around his waist as the kiss deepens. They continue kissing while being completely oblivious to all the catcalls and the cheering.

"Didn't I tell you it would be mind-blowing?" Clark whispers between kisses.

"Oh, yeah," she whispers back as her hands caress his back while his hands cup her backside.

Meanwhile, Chloe tells Jimmy, "It certainly took them long enough."

"Didn't I tell you they had chemistry?" he replies with the widest smile on his face as they clap and cheer along with the rest of the crowd…

**TO BE CONTINUED... **


	22. Chapter 22

**CHAPTER 22**

**A minute earlier…**

Greg and Peter leave the kid's tent and begin to walk towards the food tent when they hear cheering. "I wonder what's going on," Peter remarks as they change direction and head towards the source of the cheering.

"Sounds like it's coming from the dunk tank to me," Greg replies as they continue walking until they arrive at the edge of the crowd.

"There's Uncle Jimmy and Aunt Chloe," Peter points out.

They carefully push their way through the crowd until they're within a few feet of them. Greg was about to tap Jimmy on the shoulder when he feels a tug on his shirt. "What?" glaring at his younger brother.

"Look," Peter says and points to the dunk tank.

Greg's eyes widen at the scene before him. "I don't believe it!"

"That's gross," Peter remarks with disgust. "You'll never catch me kissing a girl like that."

Jimmy turns around when he hears Peter's voice. "I felt the same way at your age," he tells him.

"You did?" looking curiously at him.

"Absolutely," Jimmy replies with a smile. "Now I_ love_ to kiss girls," a twinkle in his eyes as he promptly pulls Chloe to him and surprises her by planting a big kiss on her lips.

"Blah," Peter scrunches up his face.

"I think it's great and about time too," Greg turns to look at his younger brother with a smile. "Haven't you noticed that Dad seems a lot happier since he met her?"

"I guess," Peter shrugs his shoulders.

**At the same time…**

"I hate to admit it, but it was fun helping out today," Marcia remarks as they leave the bake sale and head towards the food tent.

"Whatever," Janet replies with disinterest as they arrive at the tent. They're about to enter when they hear cheering. "Where's that coming from?" Janet wonders.

"I don't know," Marcia says in response. "Let's find out."

They turn around and head in the direction of the cheering. "That's where the dunk tank is," Janet points out.

"Looks like it," Marcia replies as they reach the small crowd gathered around.

"Sounds like somebody just got dunked," Janet says as they push their way through the crowd.

"I wonder who the lucky person was-" her words dying in her throat when she sees who was in the tank.

Janet stares at the tank in shock. "Is that Mom in there kissing-?"

"Oh yeah and about time too," Marcia responds with a grin.

**Meanwhile back in the tank…**

Clark's super-hearing picks up the voices of his sons. "I think we have company," he mumbles between kisses.

"Well, duh," she mumbles back. "There's a crowd watching us after all."

He pulls his lips away and opens his eyes. "I'm talking about Greg and Peter, and I think I just spotted Marcia and Janet."

She opens her eyes. "I bet they got an eyeful."

"They're probably grossed out by us kissing," he replies.

"They better get used to it," she quips.

"Are you saying there will be more kisses, _Miss Lane?"_ He asks with a quirk of his brow.

"That's _exactly_ what I'm saying," she responds by planting her lips on his once more.

"I don't have a problem with that, but don't you think it would be a good idea to get out of the tank first?" pulling back and gazing into her eyes.

"I suppose so," she responds with a sigh.

"Alright," lifting her up into his arms and setting her down on the ground.

"Way to go, C.K." Jimmy laughs as Clark climbs out of the tank.

"I was just telling Jimmy that it was about time," Chloe also laughs.

"So how was it?" Cat asks.

"A lady doesn't kiss and tell," she responds with a wink as she wrings out some of the water from her hair.

"That's right," Clark pipes up as he walks over to where they were all standing.

Peter tugs on Clark's t-shirt and looks up at him. "Can we go home now?"

Clark looks down at Peter. "Aren't you supposed to stay for another half hour?" he asks with an arch of his brow.

"Nope," Greg interrupts. "They said we could leave. Besides, it looks like you need a change of clothes," he says with a twinkle in his eyes.

Janet and Marcia walk over to Lois. "I want to go home too," Janet tells her.

"Alright, but there's something I have to do before we leave," she replies and promptly turns to Clark. "Can I have a word with you?"

He's about to respond when she grabs him by the t-shirt and plants her lips on his. "Told you there'd be more kisses," she whispers before pulling away. "Call me tonight," she winks at him as she walks away with her daughters.

Clark just stands there dumbstruck and stares at her retreating form. _Wow!_

"So are we going or not?" Peter whines.

Clark comes back to his senses at his son's voice. "Sure," he replies absently as he starts walking away with Peter and Greg following right behind him.

Jimmy, Chloe, and Cat watch as Clark and Lois go their separate ways. "I don't think their relationship will ever be boring," Cat remarks.

"They have themselves a regular Brady bunch," Jimmy responds with a chuckle.

"Well it's been fun, but I think I'm going to head on home," Cat says as she puts her jacket on. "See you at work Monday," she says to Jimmy, then turns to Chloe. "Nice seeing you again," giving her a brief hug. "How about we get together for coffee one of these days?" she asks after she pulls away.

"I'd like that," Chloe responds with a warm smile. "Call me next week."

"Will do," Cat smiles back as she walks away.

"It was nice of Dad to take care of the kids," Chloe turns to her husband. "So exactly how much 'Chimmy time' do we have?"

He looks down at his wife. "We have at least a few hours," he replies. "Do you have something in mind?" he asks her with a curious tone.

"I was just thinking that nobody is at _Watchtower _right now," she whispers softly in his ear while her arms wrap around his waist.

"Let's go," he whispers back and sweeps her off her feet and heads in the direction of their car.

**Clark's truck**

"Dad?"

Clark smiles to himself as he continues to think about the kiss and doesn't pay attention to Greg's voice.

"Dad," he says again.

He reluctantly pulls himself away from his thoughts and looks over at his oldest son. "What?"

"You forgot Bobby," he replies.

Clark's eyes widen at his son's words. _Damn! _He mutters under his breath as he turns the truck around and heads back towards the school.

"That must have been _some_ kiss," he teases his father.

"It was okay," he mumbles as they approach the school again.

"If you say so," Greg chuckles inwardly as Clark parks the truck and hops out. "I'll be right back. You stay here," he tells his sons firmly.

"Yes, sir," Greg replies and gives him a mock salute.

"_Very_ funny," Clark rolls his eyes. As he walks away, he could hear the sound of his son laughing. "Stop laughing!" he yells out but to no avail.

**At the same time in Lois' car**

"Mom?

Lois continues to daydream about the kiss as she continues driving and doesn't pay attention to Marcia's voice.

"Mom, we're missing somebody."

Her words filter into Lois' subconscious and she shakes herself out of her reverie. "Huh?"

"You forgot to pick up Cindy at the Arts and Crafts tent?" Marcia replies with an questioning brow.

"I did?" quickly glancing in the back seat.

"She's not there," Marcia remarks casually as her Mom spins the car around and heads back for the school.

"Good thing we have our seatbelts on," Marcia quips.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" her mother glares back at her in the rearview mirror.

"I tried to tell you several times, but you were somewhere in la la land. That must have been _some_ kiss to make you forget about your youngest daughter," she replies with a smirk.

Lois doesn't reply as she pulls into the parking lot. "You stay right here," Lois says as she gets out of the car. "I won't be long."

"I wouldn't count on that," Marcia replies with a mysterious grin.

Lois turns to look at her daughter. "What is _that_ supposed to mean?" she asks her with a curious tone.

"Looks like you're not the only one who forgot their child," she points towards the school.

"What have I told you about pointing-" she starts to say and turns in the direction that Marcia was pointing.

"Clark?"

Clark stops in his tracks when he hears her voice and turns. "Lois? What are you doing here?" he asks as she comes up to him.

"Would you believe I forgot about Cindy?" she replies with a sheepish expression on her face.

"I forgot about Bobby," he confesses while sporting the same look on his own face.

"Apparently that kiss affected both of us in the same way," her cheeks turning a light shade of pink while biting her lower lip.

"Looks like it," he replies with a smile as they both head towards the Arts and Crafts tent. "So what do we do now?" she asks as they come closer to the tent.

"I think we need to have some more dates and a _lot_ more kissing," he replies with a smile that makes her insides turn to jelly.

"We do?"

He wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her flush against him. "I'm just agreeing with what you said in the tank earlier," lowering his lips and pressing them against her own soft ones.

He reluctantly pulls away when he hears somebody clearing their throat and looks up to see Miss Hatcher standing there with Bobby and Cindy. "I think you both forgot somebody?" she quirks her brows at both Clark and Lois.

"I am _so_ sorry," Lois replies as she walks over and picks up her daughter. "I'm sorry I forgot you, honey," giving her a peck on the cheek.

"Ditto for me," Clark repeats as he walks over and picks up Bobby. "I'm sorry too, son," he tells him.

"Have a wonderful summer," Miss Hatcher tells the kids. "You too," winking at Clark and Lois before turning and walking back into the tent.

Clark and Lois exchange glances. "What did she mean by that?" she wonders out loud.

"Beats me," shrugging his shoulders. His ears perk up when he hears Miss Hatcher talking to someone in the tent about him and Lois.

_You were right when you said that they make an interesting couple._

He laughs inwardly and takes Lois' free hand as they walk back towards the parking lot…

**TO BE CONTINUED... **


	23. Chapter 23

**CHAPTER 23**

**A few weeks later…**

"So what do you want to watch next?" Clark calls out to Lois from the kitchen as he drizzles butter over the popcorn and lightly tosses it.

"How about _Die-hard?" _ she asks as she curls up on the couch.

"Not again," he groans as he comes over and sets the bowl down on the coffee table. "We've seen it at least _three _times in the last two weeks."

"Well then, what do _you_ want to watch?" she asks as he walks over to the bookshelf where he keeps the DVD's.

"How about _Titanic?" _ pulling out the DVD.

"Spoiler alert, Smallville. The ship sinks in the end," she replies with a smirk.

He rolls his eyes and puts it back on the shelf. "How about this one?" pulling out another DVD and holding it out for her to see.

"_Caddyshack? _Are you kidding me?"

He looks back at her with surprise. "Don't tell me you've never seen _Caddyshack?"_

"I've seen it," she replies. "I just didn't think it was funny."

"How could you not think it's funny? It's a classic – just like _The Three Stooges."_

"I don't think they're funny either," she says as she grabs a fistful of popcorn and shoves it in her mouth.

Clark's jaw drops at her statement. "You don't like _The Three Stooges _either?"

She looks up at him curiously. "Do you have a problem with my not liking them?"

"No…I mean…yes… no…I just can't believe that my girlfriend doesn't like _The Three_ _Stooges,_" still shaking his head in disbelief as he sits down on the recliner.

"My poor baby," she says sweetly as she gets up and walks over to him. "What can I do to cheer you up?"

"I don't know if there's anything you _can _do," he says with a shrug of his shoulders as she straddles his lap.

"Are you _sure _about that?" she whispers in a sultry voice as she unbuttons his shirt and spreads it open to reveal his bare chest.

"Mmm," a soft sigh escaping his mouth as her fingertips lightly graze his skin. "I think you may be on the right track," his hands grabbing her backside and pulling her flush against his chest.

"How about if I do this?" her lips nipping at his collar bone.

"Oh, yeah," his hands caressing her back up and down. "You're almost there."

She looks up at him. "What do I need to do to get _all_ the way there?" arching one of her brows.

"Right here," pointing at his mouth.

"You should have said so in the first place," she says teasingly as she promptly lowers her lips.

**Upstairs…**

"I'm gonna get a soda," says Peter as he gets up from the chair and walks over to the bedroom door.

"Can you get me one too?" Greg asks as he continues to read the latest issue of _Warrior Angel _while Bobby was curled up next to him taking a nap_._

He pauses in the doorway. "Why can't you get it yourself?" he snaps back.

Greg looks up. "What's going on with you? Why have you been in such a bad mood lately?"

"_Fine_. I'll get your damn soda," slamming the door behind him and grumbling under his breath as he goes down the stairs and enters the kitchen. As he's reaching inside the refrigerator for a couple cans of soda, he hears some breathy moans coming from the living room. He slowly closes the door and takes a few steps towards the living room. His eyes widen with shock; dropping the unopened cans of soda and immediately dashing up the stairs.

Greg was still reading when Peter comes in and lays down on his bed and covers his head with a pillow. Greg looks over at him and puts the comic book aside. "Where are the sodas?"

"I didn't get them."

"Why not?" Greg asks as he slowly and carefully gets up from his bed so as not to wake up Bobby, then sits down on the edge of Peter's bed.

Peter pulls off the pillow and sits up. "I saw Dad sitting on the recliner with his new girlfriend on his lap and they were kissing," scrunching his face up.

"They kiss because they like each other. What's the big deal?" Greg asks as Peter lies back down on the bed.

Peter looks up at him with a frown. "You actually _approve?_

Greg pauses a moment before answering. "You may not remember the fights Mom and Dad used to have but I do. They weren't happy when she died. If Dad's new girlfriend makes him happy, then what's wrong with that? Besides, she's treated all of us really nice from the beginning."

"I bet that would change if they got married," Peter retorts and sits up again.

"I don't think she's like that at all," Greg counters as Peter gets out of bed. "_Now_ where are you going?"

"I feel like going for a run all of a sudden," he replies.

"You know we're not supposed to go out by ourselves – especially at night," he calls out after him but Peter had already jumped out the open window.

Greg rushes over and watches as Peter super-speeds away. _Should I tell Dad? _he wonders as he continues looking out the window. _I don't want to be a tattle tale though, _frowning to himself. _I probably should tell him, _he decides and leaves the room. He's half way down the stairs when he sees Clark and Lois making out. _They're still kissing? _He shakes his head as he tip toes back upstairs. _I suppose it could wait a few more minutes, _he decides as he lies back down and resumes his reading.

**Back downstairs…**

"I love your soft lips," Clark mumbles between kisses.

"I was just going to say the same thing about yours," Lois mumbles back as his hands move down to the edge of her tank top.

She stills for a moment as he starts to lift it upwards. "Uh, Smallville, what do you think you're doing?"

He stops half way and opens his eyes. "I thought I'd level the playing field a little," looking at her curiously. "If you're not ready to go a little further-"

"It's not that I don't want to…"

"Then what is it?"

"I think you forgot about your kids upstairs."

He gazes up at her for a moment before pulling her top back down. "I guess I did," he sighs as she gets off his lap. "How are we ever going to have more than a few minutes alone if the kids are always around?"

"I don't know," she replies with a sigh as she plops down on the couch. "We'll figure something out."

"I hope so," getting up from the recliner and sitting next to her; his arm lying across her shoulders. "Maybe we could make time next weekend," he suggests.

"We can't because you're having a Fourth of July picnic. Don't you remember that you invited me and the girls over a month ago?"

"I remember," he replies as they both fall silent. Just then, his ears pick up a far away rumbling. "Sounds like it's about to rain," getting up from the couch and walking over to the kitchen door and stepping onto the porch. "I was right. Take a look at those storm clouds," staring up at the slowly darkening sky.

She walks over and stands next to him. "I better get going before it starts to pour," she says just as the rain begins to fall.

"You're not going anywhere," he declares. "I don't want you driving in this kind of weather. You can stay in my room and the girls can stay in the spare bedroom. I'll be fine on the couch."

"I can't kick you out of your own bed."

"I insist," he replies. "The roads around here get pretty muddy when it rains and I don't recall you having four-wheel drive on your car."

"I suppose you're right," she concedes. "Marcia and Janet are in the loft right now playing some board games and Cindy is probably sleeping on the couch. I swear that girl can sleep through anything. She's like her father in that respect," she quips. "I better go get them."

"I'll do it if you check on what my boys are doing."

"Sure thing," giving him a quick peck on the lips. He watches until she goes inside before starting to go down the porch stairs, but his cell phone buzzes before he could make it all the way to the bottom. He pulls it out of his jeans pocket and reads the text message.

_You should button your shirt. I don't want my girls shocked by the image of your sexy six-pack abs. They're for my eyes only. ;)_

He couldn't help but smile as he buttons the shirt and heads in the direction of the barn.

**Meanwhile up in the loft…**

"It was Miss Scarlet in the library with the revolver," Marcia announces.

Janet checks the cards in the _Solutions Cards _envelope and throws them down. "Darn it!" she mutters under her breath.

"I won again," Marcia declares with a grin. "Now pay up," holding out her hand.

"_Fine,_" Janet scowls as she hands her an unopened box of _Lifesaver Gummies_. "I can't believe you won again," continuing to grumble as she gathers up all the pieces and puts them in the game box.

"Don't you want to play another round?" asks Marcia as she pops a couple of gummies in her mouth and begins to chew them.

"I think losing to you three times in one evening is enough for me," Janet retorts as she closes the lid on the box.

Marcia gets up from the floor and walks over to the window to watch the rain fall. "I love it when it rains," she remarks before turning around. "Do you think that we might be able to stay here overnight?" she asks in a hopeful tone.

"I hope not," Janet replies as she picks up the box and places it on the desk.

"Why? Don't you like being on a farm?" Marcia asks as Janet lies down in the hammock.

"I'd like it better if Peter Kent didn't live here," she retorts while swinging back and forth. "Remember what he did to my hair?" she says with a frown. "I _hate_ short hair."

"I think short hair looks really nice on you," Marcia says with a smile.

"Easy for you to say because you still have your long hair," Janet continues to pout.

"You know, you can be a real brat sometimes," Marcia says with exasperation.

"Well you're a goody two-shoes and I'm sick of it," Janet snaps back.

"I am not," Marcia retorts.

"You are too," Janet counters.

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too," sticking out her tongue at Marcia.

They stop their arguing when they hear footsteps coming up the stairs. "Is everything okay here?" Clark asks as he steps into the loft.

"Hunky dory," says Janet with a fake smile plastered on her face.

"Why don't I believe you?" he asks with his arms folded across his chest.

"I don't know," Janet shrugs her shoulders. "That's your problem."

"If you say so," Clark says with a barely concealed grin as he makes his way over to the window. "The four of you will be staying here tonight so gather up your things," he says as he closes the window and hands Marcia an umbrella.

"Can't we sleep here?" she asks as he picks up a sleeping Cindy off the couch.

"Maybe next time," he says with a smile as the girls pick up their backpacks before descending the stairs. "First one to the house gets a special treat," Clark declares and goes into a fast jog.

"No fair. That's cheating!" Janet yells out and promptly starts running faster.

Marcia laughs to herself as she opens the umbrella and takes her time walking to the house. She gets there just as Janet and Clark were taking off their already muddy shoes. "You don't like to race?" Clark asks before he brings Cindy into the house and lays her down on the couch.

"Sometimes, but I love to walk in the rain more," she replies when he returns to the porch. "So who won the big race anyway?" she asks as she sits down on the porch swing and takes off her shoes.

"Mr. Kent did," Janet frowns as she shakes some of the water out of her hair.

"So what kind of treat are you getting?"

Clark looks over at Marcia. "I haven't decided yet," he winks at her as he goes into the kitchen while Marcia sits down in the recliner.

Janet sits down cross legged in front of the fireplace next to a sleeping Shelby. "Do you think Mom would be okay with it if we watched some television before we went to bed?" she asks Clark.

"I'm sure your Mom would be okay with it," he replies with a smile.

"Where is she anyway?" Marcia asks as she picks up the remote.

"I'm right here," Lois says as she comes down the stairs. "And yes, it's okay," she adds.

"Great," Marcia replies as she turns on the television and starts flipping the channels.

"Mom, do you think we can have a dog?" Janet asks as she continues to stroke Shelby's fur.

"I'm sorry honey, but the apartment is just too small for a dog," she says regretfully as she enters the kitchen. "Besides, you know I'm allergic to them."

"What about cats? You're not allergic to _them_ are you?"

Lois thinks about it for a moment before she answers. "Alright. I promise I'll think about it. Okay?"

"Okay," Janet replies with a smile as Shelby stretches in his sleep.

"So where's Peter?" Clark asks Lois as Greg and a still yawning Bobby come down the stairs.

"I don't know," she answers with a shrug of her shoulders as she pulls out a chair and sits down at the kitchen table. "He wasn't up there just now when I went to get the boys," she adds as she picks up a Clementine orange from the basket in the middle of the table and begins to peel it.

"So do _you_ know where Peter is?" Clark turning his attention to his oldest son. Greg doesn't answer right away; instead going into the kitchen while Bobby makes his way into the living room and curls up next to Cindy on the couch. Clark walks over to him. "You didn't answer me. _Where's _Peter?" he asks him one more time.

"I don't really want to be a tattle tale," he replies as he picks up the two cans of soda that Peter had dropped earlier and puts them in the refrigerator.

"_Tell me where he went_," Clark walks over to him and lightly gripping Greg's shoulders.

He heaves a sigh before he says, "He decided to go for a run."

"He went for a run," Clark repeats in a calm voice. "He went for a _run?" _staring at Greg with a stunned look on his face.

Greg notices the slight infliction in his father's voice and nods his head. "I'm sure he'll be back any second."

"Is there something wrong with Peter going for a run?" Lois asks in a curious tone as she starts to eat the orange.

Clark and Greg discretely exchange worried glances before Clark looks over at Lois. "Of course not," he answers at last before returning his attention back to Greg. "Why didn't you tell me this sooner?" Clark asks him in a voice one octave higher than normal.

"I was going to but you seemed a bit…well…occupied?" quirking his brow and cocking his head towards Lois.

Clark looks at him with confusion at first, but then his eyes widen. "Oh," letting go of Greg's shoulders and looking over at Lois with the same embarrassed look that she was sporting.

There's a moment of uncomfortable silence between them until the kitchen door opens and Peter steps inside. "I'm back," he announces as he closes the door behind him.

"Peter Kent, you know you're not supposed to go out by yourself - _especially_ at night," Clark scolds him.

"I just needed some air, Dad," he replies as he hangs his jacket on the coat rack.

"That's no excuse for breaking the rules," his eyes narrowing at his son.

"I don't give a damn," Peter snaps back.

Clark's eyes begin to darken and narrow. "_What _have I told you about swearing in this house?"

Peter ignores him and brushes past him to run up the stairs. "We're not done talking about this young man!" Clark yells out as he follows him upstairs.

"Looks like somebody is in a _lot_ of trouble," Janet says with a smirk.

Lois looks in her direction and fixes her glare at her. "You'd be in a lot of trouble too if I ever caught you swearing," her eyes narrowing. "That goes for you too, Missy," turning to look at Marcia.

Peter slams the bedroom door shut and plops down on the bed. Clark opens the door and stands in the doorway with his hands on his hips. "What the heck is with you lately?" coming into the room and closing the door behind him. "Ever since the fundraiser you've been surly and acting like a brat. Now you're swearing? And in front of my girlfriend and her daughters no less? I thought I taught you better than that," shaking his head sadly. "If your mother were here, she would be _very_ disappointed in you."

"Well she's not here is she?" he spats back. "Besides, why would you even care if she was here anyway?" turning away from him. "It's not as if you _wanted_ to marry her."

Clark's jaw drops at what Peter just said. He doesn't answer right away, but instead sits down next to him on the bed. "How could you say that? What makes you think I didn't want to marry her?"

He doesn't answer but instead gets up and kneels down on the floor to pull out a small box from beneath his bed. He opens it and pulls out a small book, then hands it to Clark.

Clark takes the book. "This is an old journal of your mothers," looking up at his son. "Where did you find it?"

"I found it a few weeks ago when Bobby and I were playing hide and seek and I hid in your closet. It was on the floor in the back behind a couple boxes of Mom's stuff."

Clark continues to hold the book in his hands. "You read this didn't you," fixing his glaze on Peter. "Why?"

"I was curious, I guess. Besides, it doesn't say that it was a journal," pointing to the blank cover.

"Maybe so, but once you opened it and saw her handwriting, that's when you should have closed it," Clark answers. "You should have given it to me so I could put it away with all her stuff."

"You've never read it?" asks Peter.

"_Never_," Clark replies with a shake of his head. "Your mother and I respected each other's right to privacy and you should have too," placing the book down on the bed.

"So I guess you don't want to know that she wanted to leave us _long_ before I came along," Peter says to him.

"She said _that?" _

Peter nods his head and picks up the book; flipping through a few pages until he finds what he's looking for, then handing it to Clark again.

Clark reads the page in question; looking up after he finishes reading it only to see Peter's glistening eyes. "She also wrote that you only married her because she was pregnant with Greg."

Clark opens his mouth to say something, but words were failing him at the moment. Finally he says, "Come here," patting the spot next to him on the bed. "It's true that we had to get married. But it's also true that we loved each other. We were going to get married after college, but then we found out we were going to have Greg."

"So you really _were _going to get married?" looking up at his father with hopeful eyes.

"Of course we were," resting his hand on Peter's shoulder and giving him a reassuring squeeze.

"Okay, but can you tell me what she meant about wanting to leave long before she actually did? Did Uncle Lex have something to do with it?"

"Uncle Lex?" Clark asks in a slightly nervous tone. "What makes you think that he had something to do with her leaving?"

"She wrote all kinds of stuff about him in the journal."

"What did she say?"

"She said that Uncle Lex is the only person who ever really understood her. Stuff like that." He pauses for a moment. "Why did you tell us that we were never to see him again or even talk about him after Mom died?" cocking his head and looking up at his father with a wondering expression on his face.

Clark walks over to the window; resting his hand on the window sill and staring out at the rain for a few moments. "I was hoping that you would be a little bit older before we had this conversation," he sighs a little before turning around. "Your Uncle Lex is the reason why your mother left us that night."

"What did Uncle Lex do?" Peter asks with a confused expression on his face.

_I have to put this as delicately as possible, _Clark thinks to himself.

"Dad?"

He gives himself a mental shake. "Your mother and I were having some difficulties in our marriage and she turned to your Uncle Lex because she needed someone to talk to."

"What's wrong with that?"

He gets a sad look in his eyes as he sits down on the floor and leans back against the bed. "There's nothing wrong with needing someone to talk to, but then Uncle Lex did a bad thing and took advantage of the situation."

"What did he do?" Peter asks next.

"He became closer to your Mom than he should have."

"How close?" Peter asks as he slides off the bed and sits down next to him.

"They became close in the kind of way that's only supposed to happen between two people who are in a committed relationship like your Mom and I was," he replies.

"I still don't understand."

"I know you don't," he says and turns to look down at him. "Maybe someday when you're older you will."

"Does Greg know?"

Clark nods his head. "He figured it out a couple years ago." They sit there for a few minutes in the quiet. "So you can super-speed now?" cocking his brow quizzically. "When did that happen?"

"About a week ago," Peter replies. "I was running towards the barn when I suddenly found myself running faster than I ever had before. Before I knew it, I found myself in Metropolis."

"Why didn't you tell me?" a look of disappointment on Clark's face.

"I dunno," shrugging his shoulders.

"I'm sure you meant to say _I don't know," _correcting him. "So is there anything else I should know that you haven't told me?"

"Nope," shaking his head back and forth. "That's everything."

"Good," says Clark as they both stand up. "You do know that I have to punish you for breaking the rules, don't you?"

"Yes," hanging his head.

"Don't you mean _Yes, Sir?"_

"Yes, Sir," Peter nodding his head up and down. "So what's my punishment?"

"You will be grounded for a week starting tomorrow morning. In that time, you will do ALL the dishes, take full responsibility for Shelby, and milk the cows every day."

"That doesn't sound so bad," looking relieved.

"_Without _using your super-speed," Clark adds with a barely concealed grin at Peter's sudden crestfallen face. "In addition, you will only be allowed one hour of computer time each day as well as one hour of television. I suggest you think_ very_ carefully about what program you really want to watch. Now let's go downstairs," walking to the bedroom door. "After all, you have an apology to make," holding the door open for Peter.

"Yes, Sir," he says with a sigh as he steps out into the hall and heads for the stairs.

"Peter?"

He turns around. "What?"

"Super-speed is _amazing _isn't it?" Clark smiles back at him.

"It sure is," returning the smile as he goes down the stairs.

_Kids, _rolling his eyes as he follows Peter downstairs.

**A few hours later in the middle of the night…**

Clark touches down behind the barn and goes inside, then quickly spins out of his costume and into his night clothes. He super-speeds through the rain and heads over to the house and goes upstairs to use the bathroom. When he's finished, he starts to walk past his room to go back downstairs when he happens to glance through the opened door. He quietly walks inside and kneels down besides the bed to gaze at Lois' sleeping form.

He smiles softly as he lightly strokes her hair. His hand stills when she begins to stir, so he quickly stands up and walks over to the door.

"Why'd you stop?" Lois murmurs sleepily as she stifles a yawn and stretches her arms up above her head.

He turns around. "I didn't mean to wake you," he says; still standing in the doorway.

"I was awake but I had my eyes closed when I heard you come in. I guess the couch is not all that comfortable to sleep on is it," she remarks.

"You'd be surprised how comfortable it is," he replies as he walks back over and sits down on the edge of the bed. "I slept on it for the last three months of my marriage."

"Three months? That's nothing. Try _six _months," she replies with a snort.

"Six? You slept on the couch for _six_ months?" looking down at her incredulously.

"Not me _silly_," lightly punching his shoulder. "Wes."

"Oh," he nods understandingly.

"So where did you go?" she changes the subject. At the surprised look on his face, she adds, "I heard the front door creaking, then I heard you coming up the stairs."

_Someday soon I'll tell her everything and I won't have to lie anymore, _he thinks to himself. Out loud he says, "I went to the barn," he quickly replies.

"So what kind of mischief were you up to in the barn?" she asks in a teasing tone.

"None because you weren't there," he teases right back. "When I can't sleep or I have a problem, I like to work on my father's old tractor. Having something physical to do helps me relax and think things through."

"I can understand that," she replies. "Do you want to know what I like to do to relax?"

"Sure," he replies.

She props herself up on one elbow. "I know it sounds like a cliché, but I enjoy a nice relaxing bubble bath."

"I don't think it's a cliché at all," he responds with a smile.

"Of course I don't have too many chances to take one," she says with a sigh. "Four girls and _one_ bathroom. You do the math." She looks up at him. "You're lucky you have a bathroom all to yourself. I'm _sooo _jealous."

He sighs a little. "My late wife insisted that we install it. She used to like to take bubble baths, so she didn't want the boys interrupting her 'alone' time. Towards the end of our marriage, she was 'alone' a lot if you know what I mean."

Lois quirks one brow at him. "I thought her and Lex-"

"That too," a touch of anger appearing in his voice.

She crawls over and kneels down behind him. "You seem a little tense all of a sudden," she says softly as she begins to rub his shoulders. "How's that feel? Is that better?"

"Mmm, _much_ better," his head dropping down.

"Good," her hot breath tickling his neck.

"That really hits the spot," he mumbles as her hands move down to his upper back.

She happens to look over his shoulder while massaging his back and suppresses a grin as she says, "I spy with my little eye, something that begins with _C."_

His eyes pop wide open at the hint of suggestion in her voice. "Uh…Lois…"

"_Yes?"_ she whispers in a drawl as her hands move down to his lower back.

"I'm feeling much better," his voice cracking a little as he abruptly gets up and goes into the bathroom and slams the door shut.

She gets out of bed when she hears the shower turn on. "Are you okay, Smallville?" knocking on the door.

Clark leans back against the shower wall with his eyes closed while the cold water rains upon his naked body. _I wish I had some Green-K right about now. _"I'm fine," he calls out.

"Are you sure?" she asks while leaning against the wall. _I wish I could see through these walls right now. Is there such a thing as x-ray vision?_

"I'm sure," he answers. "You should go back to bed."

"Okay," she says and goes back to bed; a satisfied grin on her face as she closes her eyes and falls asleep to images of a wet naked Clark. A few minutes later she's suddenly she's awaken by the sound of thunder and lighting.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Cindy cries out as she runs into the room and jumps onto the bed.

"It's okay, sweetie," she envelopes her daughter into her arms. "Mommy's here," holding her snuggly.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Bobby also running into the room, but he stops short when he sees Lois and Cindy. "Where's Daddy?" a worried look on his face.

"Right here, son," Clark says as he comes out of the bathroom fully dressed and drying off his hair with a towel, then tossing it into the laundry basket that's located in a corner of the bedroom.

Bobby turns and runs into his father's outstretched arms. Clark lifts him up and holds him against his chest. "You're not scared are you?" holding him closely.

"No," burying his head in the juncture between Clark's neck and shoulder.

"It's okay to be scared," Clark whispers as he rocks him back and forth. "Daddy gets scared too sometimes," he adds as he walks over to the bed and sits down on the edge of it with Bobby on his lap.

"Really?" Bobby sniffles and raises his head to look up at his father.

"Really," he answers with a smile and looks over at Cindy. "Are you okay?" he asks her.

She nods her head and turns her head to look up at her mother. "Sing me the favorite's song," she whispers.

"The favorite's song?" Clark looks at her curiously.

"It's the song that always calms Cindy down on a night like this," she answers as she looks down at her daughter's pleading eyes. "Okay," she says. "Would you like to hear it too, Bobby?"

Bobby looks first at his father, then at Lois. "Uh huh," nodding his head.

"Why don't you come over here then?" patting the spot on the bed next to her.

He crawls over and sits next to her while Clark sits on the other side of him and wraps his arm around Bobby's shoulders.

"Are you ready?" Lois asks them.

"Ready," the two of them say in unison as Lois takes a deep breath and begins to sing.

_**Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens  
Bright copper kettles and warm woolen mittens  
Brown paper packages tied up with strings  
These are a few of my favorite things**_

"That's from _The sound of Music, _isn't it?" Clark asks between verses. Lois nods her head as she sings in a soft yet lyrical voice.

_**Cream colored ponies and crisp apple strudels  
Doorbells and sleigh bells and schnitzel with noodles  
Wild geese that fly with the moon on their wings  
These are a few of my favorite things  
**_

"You have a lovely voice," Clark looks over at her with a smile as she continues to sing.

_**Girls in white dresses with blue satin sashes  
Snowflakes that stay on my nose and eyelashes  
Silver white winters that melt into springs  
These are a few of my favorite things  
**_

Both Bobby and Cindy close their eyes as Lois sings the last verse.

_**When the dog bites  
When the bee stings  
When I'm feeling sad  
I simply remember my favorite things  
And then I don't feel so bad**_

Clark looks down at the two kids sleeping. "Looks like it worked," he says.

"It always does," she quips as she carefully puts Cindy down on the bed next to Bobby, then laying her own head down on the pillow and closing her eyes once more.

Clark gets up only to shut off the light, then returns to the bed and lies down next to Bobby. "Good night," he mumbles as he drifts off to sleep. "I love you."

Lois' eyes pop open at what Clark had just said. _He loves me? _She looks over at him with a surprised expression on her face. _Did we reach that stage and I didn't even know it? _she wonders as she lays her head back on the pillow. _Most importantly, do I love him? _she asks herself as she closes her eyes. _Saying I love you is a big deal. I haven't said 'I love you' since Wes. _She's broken out of her rambling thoughts when she hears a small voice.

"I love you too, Daddy."

**TO BE CONTINUED... **

**A/N:** For the purpose of this story, there are three bedrooms and two bathrooms on the second floor. Clark's room has the bathroom with a combo shower/tub. The second bathroom has a shower only.

_**I spy** is a guessing game usually played in families with young children, partly to assist in both observation and in alphabet familiarity. **I spy** is often played as a car game._

_One person starts by choosing an object (a__cow__, for example) and says "I spy with my little eye, something beginning with C" or simply "I spy something beginning with C." The other players look around and suggest things it might be: "Crow" (no), "Car" (no), "Cloud" (no), "Cow" - yes. The person who guesses correctly often gets to choose the next object._

_When played in a car, the group playing may need to decide beforehand what to do about items that are no longer visible (the field with the cows is a mile back - usually permitted but the person choosing the object has to say "I can't see it any more" and "I can see it now"). Sometimes items within the car are excluded._

**My favorite things(from_ The Sound of Music_)**

Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens  
Bright copper kettles and warm woolen mittens  
Brown paper packages tied up with strings  
These are a few of my favorite things

Cream colored ponies and crisp apple strudels  
Doorbells and sleigh bells and schnitzel with noodles  
Wild geese that fly with the moon on their wings  
These are a few of my favorite things

Girls in white dresses with blue satin sashes  
Snowflakes that stay on my nose and eyelashes  
Silver white winters that melt into springs  
These are a few of my favorite things

When the dog bites  
When the bee stings  
When I'm feeling sad  
I simply remember my favorite things  
And then I don't feel so bad

Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens  
Bright copper kettles and warm woolen mittens  
Brown paper packages tied up with strings  
These are a few of my favorite things

Girls in white dresses with blue satin sashes  
Snowflakes that stay on my nose and eyelashes  
Silver white winters that melt into springs  
These are a few of my favorite things

When the dog bites  
When the bee stings  
When I'm feeling sad  
I simply remember my favorite things  
And then I don't feel so bad


	24. Chapter 24

**CHAPTER 24**

**The next morning…**

Lois yawns as she gets out of bed and heads into the bathroom. _Looks like I forgot to take off my makeup last night, _noticing the smudged mascara beneath her eyes. While splashing some cold water on her face, she thought about what Clark mumbled in his sleep the night before. _I guess I don't have anything to worry about after all – for now anyway, _she decides as she pats her face dry with a towel, although there was a part of her that couldn't help feeling disappointed. _Snap out of it, _she tells herself as she reenters the bedroom. When she notices the empty bed, she immediately crosses the room and opens the door. "Cindy?" She calls out as she steps into the hallway.

"Cindy and Janet are having breakfast and Marcia is outside on the porch reading," Clark yells up to her. "Care to join us?"

Lois walks over to the head of the stairs. "_Maybe_," she replies in a teasing tone. "What's on the menu?"

He walks over to the bottom of the staircase and looks up at her. "If it were up to me, we'd be having dessert instead of breakfast," wiggling his brows at her.

"You are _sooo_ bad, Clark Kent," shaking her head in amusement as she descends the stairs.

"You like my bad side and you know it," he teases right back.

"Maybe I do and maybe I don't," she says coyly. "So you didn't give me an answer."

"Pancakes with scrambled eggs and turkey bacon."

"Sounds good to me," stopping directly in front of him. "Good morning by the way," lightly pressing her lips to his.

"Ditto," returning the kiss and putting his arms around her.

"Can't you do that somewhere else?" Peter scowls slightly as he comes in from outside and makes his way over to the sink to wash his hands before sitting down at the kitchen table.

"No," Clark replies and promptly kisses Lois again.

"Bleh," Peter scrunches up his face as he pours boysenberry syrup over his pancakes.

"Don't forget to say _Grace," _Clark reminds him.

"Grace," Peter replies as he shoves a forkful of pancake into his mouth.

Clark rolls his eyes as he reluctantly removes his arms from Lois' waist. "Did you finish all your chores?" he asks Peter as he returns to the kitchen.

"Yes," Peter replies.

"Good," he says then turns around to look at Lois as she pulls up a chair and sits down. "So do you want plain or blueberry?"

"Blueberry," she replies while pouring some fresh squeezed orange juice into a glass.

"Blueberry it is," flipping a couple onto the plate before coming over to the table. "I have some chocolate syrup and whipped cream if you want," he whispers in her ear.

Lois blushes slightly as he places the plate in front of her. "No thank you," she says as she picks up her fork.

"Maybe next time," he whispers once more as he goes back to the stove. "Bacon anyone?" He asks as he starts to remove it from the grill pan using a pair of tongs.

"Can I have some whipped cream?"

Clark drops the tongs and stares at his youngest son in shock while Lois stifles a giggle. "Maybe next time," Clark mutters again as he picks up the tongs and washes them in the sink.

"I'm finished," Cindy declares as she puts her fork down. "That was good," she says as Clark picks up the dirty plate and utensils and places them in the sink.

"I'm glad you liked it," he says with a smile as he puts them in the sink then turning back around. "Okay, boys," clapping his hands. "Time to get ready for church."

"Alright," Peter says as he goes up the stairs with Bobby close behind.

Lois looks over at Clark. "You go to church?"

"Yes," looking at her curiously. "Didn't I tell you?"

"I don't recall you telling me," she replies. "How often do you go?"

"We try to go every Sunday," sitting down next to her. "What about you. Do you go?"

"No," she admits. "When I was a kid, I did like hanging out at the base chapel. I always felt at peace there."

"So if you felt that way, then why didn't you continue going when you were older?" he asks.

"I was a teenager who had to raise my sister while my father was off on some assignment so I barely had any time for myself. Then I got pregnant and had to get married. Add two more kids and a full-time job and…well…" her voice trailing off.

"I understand," resting his hand over hers. "Would you like to come with us today?"

She looks up at him with a smile. "I'd like that, but I promised Chloe and Jimmy that we would spend the day with them and the kids," she says regretfully. "Would next Sunday be okay?" she asks in a hopeful tone.

"That sounds fine to me," he says with a smile. "Since we're having the picnic here next Saturday, you and the girls can stay overnight," turning to Cindy. "Would you like that?"

Cindy grins and nods her head before saying, "Can I go play with Shelby again?"

"Of course you can," he smiles as she gets up and goes into the living room. "So what about you, Janet?" turning to look in her direction. "Would you like to stay here next weekend?"

"I guess," shrugging her shoulders as she gets up from the table and goes outside.

"You'll have to excuse my daughter," says Lois with a frown. "I don't know what's with her these days."

"No apology necessary," he says. "I think she's experiencing what you would call the _Middle Child Syndrome_."

"You think so?"

"Definitely," nodding his head. "I'm having a similar problem with Peter. I had to punish him for his behavior yesterday."

"I know," she remarks. "I really don't like punishing the girls but sometimes it's necessary."

"I don't like it either," he replies as he wraps up the leftover food and puts it in the refrigerator. "You have to be careful these days about how much you punish your kids."

"Yeah," she sighs as she gets up and grabs her purse from the desk. "So I better get going. I'll see you tomorrow morning," she says as she walks over to the kitchen door.

"You forgot one thing."

She turns and looks at him curiously. "What did I forget?"

He walks over to her and gently pushes her up against the door. "You forgot to kiss me goodbye," lowering his lips.

"Mmm," her hands caressing his back. "You make it hard for me to leave," she whispers.

"Then my evil plan is working," he whispers back as his tongue lightly traces around her lips.

"I really better go," she says reluctantly as she slips out of his arms. "Cindy," she calls out as she fishes her keys out of her purse.

Cindy gives Shelby a final hug before coming over. "Have we've forgotten something?" Lois asks as Cindy opens the door.

Cindy looks at her mother with a puzzled expression at first, but then Lois arches her brow. She turns to Clark and says, "I had fun this weekend. Thanks."

Clark smiles back at her. "I'm glad you did. Feel free to come over any time."

"We just might take you up on that," Lois says in a teasing tone as she takes her youngest daughters hand.

"Bye, Mr. Kent," Cindy waves to him as she follows her mother outside.

"Bye, Cindy," waving back as the girls head over to Lois' car. He stands on the porch and waits until the car disappears before heading inside. He looks down at the dishes on the table. _I'll do them later, _he decides but a second later changes his mind. _That's better, _he says to himself as he goes upstairs. As he's adjusting his tie, his eyes widen when he has a sudden realization.

_Peter was supposed to do the dishes._

**The next morning…**

"Do you have everything?" Clark asks Greg as they pull up in front of the Talon.

"I went over the checklist at least three times. I have everything," rolling his eyes slightly as they both get out while Peter remains in the back seat of Clark's Yukon reading the issue of _Warrior Angel _that Greg was reading a couple nights before_._

"Good," Clark replies as he grabs the sleeping bag while Greg grabs his knapsack. "What time is the bus supposed to be here?" he asks as they stand near the curb.

"It should be here in about five minutes."

Just then, Lois' car pulls up to the curb. "Hey, Smallville," she grins as she gets out of the car and closes the door.

"You just made it," Clark says with a smile as he walks over to her and gives her a kiss. "I dropped off Bobby before I got here. Looks like you dropped off Cindy," he remarks as she walks around to the back of the car while Janet remains in the back seat listening to her IPod.

"Sure did," she replies as she pops the trunk open. "I thought she was going to throw a tantrum this time but she didn't."

"That's a good thing isn't it?"

"It sure is," Marcia pipes up as she comes over and grabs both her sleeping bag and knapsack before heading over to where Greg was standing.

"I still can't believe that both Marcia and Greg are going on the same camping trip. What a coincidence that turned out to be," she says as she slams the trunk lid down.

"There's no such thing as a coincidence," Clark replies. "Everything happens for a reason."

"That's Rule 39," she quips. "So you like _N.C.I.S. too?"_ looking at him curiously.

"Sure I do. What's not to like?"

"I can't think of anything," she says as they stand there waiting for the bus. "So who's your favorite character?"

"That's hard to say because I like all of them for different reasons."

"Give me one example," she persists.

"Okay," putting down the sleeping bag. "I like Ziva because she reminds me so much of you."

"Me?" a surprised expression on her face.

"Oh, yeah," his eyes twinkling. "She's smart, beautiful, strong-willed…"

"Do you think she's sexy?"

"I'm a guy. Of course I do," his eyes sparkling with merriment. "I'll never forget the episode when she wore that navy striped bikini with the gold chains..."

Ziva in her bikini

"I remember," Lois scowls slightly.

"What made it perfect was that she was reading a book," he continues on. "Smart _and _sexy. Now _that's_ an unbeatable combination," grinning back at her.

She just rolls her eyes. "So who else do you like?"

He tilts his head slightly as he looks at her. "You're not jealous are you?"

"Me? Jealous of a fictional character? Hah!" she scoffs.

"I think you are," wrapping his arms around her waist. "Let me tell you something," lowering his head until his mouth was only about an inch from hers. "Yes, Ziva is sexy, but you, Lois Lane, are _extremely _sexy," he whispers as he presses his lips against hers. "So what's the chance of my seeing _you_ in a bikini?"

When she doesn't answer right away, he pulls her closer and whispers, "You've already seen me naked. I think it's only fair that I at least get to see you in a bikini."

She doesn't answer right away, but then finally says, "It's been a while since I've worn a bikini. My stomach isn't as flat as it used to be. I have had three babies you know," she says with a soft sigh.

"That doesn't bother me," he reassures her. "I love a woman with a little meat on her bones," his hands moving from her waist to gently squeeze her backside. "So how about it?"

"All I can promise is I'll think about it," looking him straight in the eye. "Okay?"

"Okay," he smiles and kisses her again.

Meanwhile, Marcia and Greg are standing a few feet away watching the whole thing. "I've never seen my Mom act so…so…" struggling to think of the right word.

"Girly?"

She looks over at Greg. "That sounds about right," she replies. "What about your Dad?"

"This is the happiest I've ever seen him."

"Not even with your Mom?"

"Not even with her," he says in a sad tone. "They were going to get a divorce when she died."

"Oh," Marcia says softly. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"Thanks," he says with a sigh. "So what about your parents? Were they happy?"

"What would you consider _happy_ anyway?"

Greg thinks about it for a moment before replying. "I think that _happy _would be the way my Dad and your Mom act when they're together."

"Then _no_," shaking her head sadly. "My parents weren't happy."

"I'm sorry to hear that too," he says.

"Thanks," she sighs and looks up just in time to see the bus pulling up to the corner. "There it is," she pointing towards it. "You can have the honor of interrupting them," she grins as she picks up her knapsack and sleeping bag and heads in the direction of the bus.

"Gee, thanks," rolling his eyes again as he walks over to them. "Dad?" tapping him on the shoulder. "The bus is here."

He tears his lips away and looks over Lois' shoulder and sees the bus. "Oh, okay," he says with a hint of disappointment in his voice. "I'll be here Friday afternoon to pick you up," he tells him, then turns to Lois. "I can pick up Marcia and bring her back to your place if you want."

"You don't mind?" she asks.

"Nope," shaking his head.

"Thanks, Smallville," she replies with a smile.

"I have to go, Dad," Greg pipes up.

"Okay, okay," he says as he follows him over to the bus. "Have a good time," giving him a brief hug but doesn't let him go before telling him one more thing. "I don't think I need to tell you to be careful, but if there's a situation where there's no other solution, then don't hesitate to use your abilities."

Greg looks up at his father. "Really?" a surprised look on his face.

"Really," Clark replies with a smile. "I trust you."

"Thanks, Dad," giving Clark one more hug before getting on the bus. "See you Friday," waving to his father as the doors close.

Lois comes over and stands next to him and they both wave until the bus is out of sight. "They'll be okay, right?" turning to look at him.

He rests his hands on her shoulders. "They'll be fine," he reassures her.

"You're right. You're right. I know you're right," she says with a sigh.

Clark was about to say something else when Janet comes up to them. "We're gonna be late," she tells her mother.

"We have to go," looking up at Clark. "See you at work in about an hour?"

"See you then," giving her a quick kiss before walking over to the truck and climbing inside.

Lois and Janet were almost to the car when Lois pauses to get her keys out. The sudden screeching of tires causes her to look up; the keys forgotten as a silver-colored Porsche crashes into her car. "You stay here," Clark tells Peter as he flings his door open and jumps out of the truck. "Are you okay?" running over to them.

"A little shaken up, but we're okay," she answers after a moment then turns to her daughter. "I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you," hugging her tightly

Clark watches the touching scene for a moment before turning his attention to the silver car when the driver's side door opens. His jaw drops as the driver steps out of the car. "Hello, Clark. Long time, no see," he smirks.

"Not long enough," Clark's eyes narrowing at him.

Lois pulls away from Janet and can't help noticing the cold looks the two men were exchanging. "You two know each other?"

"Unfortunately yes," Clark says coolly.

Lois stares curiously at the other man for a moment before it dawns on her. "Wait a minute. You're-" her eyes widening.

"Your instincts serve you well," he replies then turns to Clark. "Aren't you going to introduce us?"

"No!" he snaps back.

"You'll have to forgive Clark's rudeness," fixing a smile on Lois. "_Although_ I can't say I blame him for wanting to keep you all to himself," grabbing her hand and raising it to his lips.

_What an ass, _she thinks to herself as she abruptly pulls her hand away. "My name is Lois Lane. I'm the person whose car you just wrecked," she glares back at him.

"I apologize for that, Miss Lane," he says with a smile as he pulls out his checkbook. "I'd rather not report this to the insurance company," he remarks as he finishes writing out the check. "This should cover all the repairs," handing it to her.

She takes the check and studies it. "Well it's the _least_ you could do," folding it in half and slipping it into her purse. She was going to say something else but he turns away from her and starts talking on his phone.

_How rude, _she frowns inwardly as Clark comes over to her.

"I've already called _AAA_. They should be here in less than twenty minutes."

"Thanks," she says as she opens a bottle of hand sanitizer and proceeds to squeeze it all over her hands.

"Let's go inside and get a cup of coffee while we wait for the tow truck. It's on me," he says while taking her arm to lead her inside, followed closely by Janet.

"Hey! Wait for me," Peter yells out as he hops out of the truck and runs inside after them. They all sit down at a table and order their drinks.

"So who was that man anyway?" Janet asks Clark as the waitress sets their drinks down on the table.

"That was-" Peter starts to say but backs off when Clark gives him a pointed look.

"He's not someone you need to know," Lois interjects.

"Why not?"

Lois puts her mug down. "He's not a good man. That's why," she says at last.

Janet starts to ask another question when the front door swings open. "You're not welcome here," Clark says coldly.

"I have every right to be here, Clark," he declares as he walks up to their table. "Have you forgotten that I own fifty percent of this place?"

Clark stood up and cut him off. "Have_ you_ forgotten that Lana and I bought you out when we got married?" quirking one brow. "Now that she's gone, I own the business _and_ the building itself one hundred percent."

He glares at Clark for a moment, then turns on his heel and walks away; slamming the door behind him.

"I had no idea you owned this place," Lois turns to him. "No wonder Jimmy and Chloe's rent is so low."

"I didn't want to charge them at all, but they insisted on paying me something. We worked out a figure and they offered to keep an eye on the day-to-day operation," Clark responded while looking out the front window. "Looks like the tow truck and the police are here."

"Let's go," Lois says as they all go outside.

**About twenty minutes later…**

"Did you call Perry and tell him we were going to be late?"

"I already did," she replies. "Now keep your eye on the road," lightly punching his shoulder.

"Why do you do that?" rubbing his shoulder while pretending it hurt.

"Because it tickles me," she laughs as she turns her attention to the radio. "Enough of this cowboy music," she declares as she scans the various stations.

_**Too late, my time has come  
Sends shivers down my spine, body's aching all the time…  
**_

"I LOVE this song," Lois declares. "That movie was_ so_ funny," she remarks while turning the volume up.

_**Goodbye everybody, I've got to go  
Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth  
**_

"It was okay, but I did think that scene in the car at the beginning was funny," he remarks as she starts singing along to it.

_**Mama ooo (anyway the wind blows) I don't want to die  
I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all…**_

_**(Guitar solo)**_

"Come on, sing with me Smallville," nudging him with her elbow.

"I'm not that much of a singer," he admits.

"You don't have to be," she counters.

"Well…"

"I'll make it worth your while."

He looks at her with eyebrows raised. "Exactly what _will_ you do to make it worth my while?"

"I'll wear that bikini."

"Is that a promise?" his eyes lighting up.

"I promise, so hurry up and make your decision already," rolling her eyes slightly. "The best part's coming up."

"You have a deal," he answers and joins in with her on the next lyric.

_**I see a little silhouetto of a man  
Scaramouch, scaramouch - will you do the fandango  
**_

Peter stares at the back of their heads in disbelief as they continue singing along. _What have I done to deserve this? _he mutters to himself. "Aren't you embarrassed?" he asks Janet as he sinks down into his seat under the window.

"Nope," shaking her head. "Mom does it all the time," she adds with a sigh as she turns her IPod back on.

_**Thunderbolt and lightning very very frightening me  
Gallileo, gallileo, gallileo, gallileo,  
Gallileo figaro magnifico  
**_

"But I'm just a poor boy and nobody loves me," Clark sings.

"He's just a poor boy from a poor family spare him his life from this monstrosity," Lois responds back.  
_  
Please put me out of my misery, _Peter mutters while hiding behind his comic book as Clark sings one lyric, then Lois singing the next one, then together...

_**Easy come easy go will you let me go  
(Bismillah no we will not let you go) let him go  
(Bismillah, we will not let you go) let him go  
(Bismillah, we will not let you go) let me go  
(Will not let you go) let me go (never)  
(Never let you go) let me go, never let me go ooo  
**_

_Please, please, __please__ don't do the head banging, _Peter silently prays, but he doesn't get his wish as Clark and Lois start rapidly slinging their heads forward then back in time to the song.

"You wouldn't happen to have an extra set of ear buds would you?" Peter asks Janet.

"Nope," not looking up as she shakes her head.

"Can I share yours?"

She takes them out of her ears and looks him up and down. "I don't _think _so," she says pointedly.

"I would share mine with you."

"You're such a liar," she scoffs and puts the buds back in her ears.

He leans back against the seat. _I hate it when she's right_.

_**No, no, no, no, no, no, no  
Oh mama mia, mama mia, mama mia let me go  
Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me - for me - for me  
**_

_**(Guitar solo)**_

_**So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye  
So you think you can love me and leave me to die**_

_**Oh baby can't do this to me baby  
Just gotta get out just gotta get right outta here**_

_**(Guitar solo)**_

As they stop at a red light, another car pulls up besides them. Peter raises his head a couple inches to peak out the window. When he sees who's in the other car, he immediately sinks back down but he's a little too late as a voice calls out to him.

"Hey, Kent, is that you?" a voice calls out.

Janet nudges him with her elbow. "I don't want them to see me," he whispers.

"You don't?"

"No," shaking his head frantically.

"He's right here," Janet answers them with a big grin on her face.

He glares back at her as he sits up and rolls down the window. "Hey, Steve."

"I wasn't sure if that was you, but then I recognized your father," stifling a laugh.

_What a dork, _Peter mumbles under his breath.

"So are you going to the day camp?" Steve asks as the light turns yellow.

"Yeah," Peter replies. "You?"

"Yeah," Steve answers back. "See you there," now laughing openly as the light turns green.

"Thanks a lot," he hisses at Janet.

"Any time," she grins mischievously as the car starts moving again.

_**Ooh yeah, ooh yeah, nothing really matters, anyone can see**_

_**Nothing really matters nothing really matters to me**_

_**Anyway the wind blows...**_

The song comes to an end as they pull up to the main entrance of the day camp. "That was fun," Lois tells Clark. "You weren't bad at all," she grins. "One of these days we're going to go to Karaoke night at the Talon and-"

"No," shaking his head emphatically as they get out. "That's where I draw the line," he declares as he pops the trunk and takes out both Peter and Janet's duffle bags. "Here you go," handing the bags to them. "Have a good time," he calls out as Peter opens the door.

"Thanks," he waves as he goes inside.

"You have a good time too," Lois tells her daughter.

"I will. Thanks," giving her mother a brief peck on the cheek before going inside.

They both stand there and wait until the door closes before turning to each other. "Did you see how embarrassed Peter was when we were head banging to that song?" Clark says laughingly.

"I did," laughing along with him.

"What about your daughter?"

"What about her?"

"She certainly contributed to his embarrassment," fixing his gaze on her. "I think she definitely takes after you."

"I take that as a compliment," she grins widely.

He laughs again. "So I think we should probably get to work."

"We can't," she answers. "I still need a car."

"Right," he answers thoughtfully before a smile slowly spreads across his face. "You know, I think I just might have a better idea."

"Oh?" looking at him curiously.

"It just occurred to me that two of our kids will be out of our hair completely for five days."

"So?"

"Then our remaining kids will be gone all day for the same period of time."

"_Okay_," she responds as he comes closer to her. "What exactly are you suggesting?"

He puts his arms around her waist. "I was thinking that maybe we could play hooky today and go to Crater Lake to get some sun and do a little swimming."

"That sounds nice," she responds. "Then what?"

"Then we'll go back to the farm and have a picnic. I know the perfect spot," smiling down at her. "Would you like that?" he asks as he presses his lips to her forehead, then to the tip of her nose.

"Ohh," she gasps out softly as their lips meet up.

"I take it that's a yes?" he whispers between kisses.

"Yes," she whispers back.

"I was hoping you'd say that," he answers back as they kiss a little more before he pulls away and gazes down at her closed eyes. "We'll stop at your place so that you can pick up whatever you might need before we head for the lake."

Her eyes flutter open and look up into his deep blue eyes. "That sounds absolutely _wonderful_, but what about the car? I still need one until mine is fixed. I can't depend on you to drive me everywhere I need to go. It's not practical."

He ponders her question for a moment. "We'll stop by the car rental agency before we pick up the kids tonight," he says. "How does that sound?"

"Sounds fine by me," she replies. "So what are we waiting for, Smallville?" flashing him a flirtatious wink as she heads back to his SUV.

His eyes linger on the lower half of her body as she walks away.

_I can't wait to see you in that bikini, Miss Lane._

**TO BE CONTINUED... **

**Bohemian Rhapsody _(Wayne's World)_ - Queen**

Is this the real life, is this just fantasy  
Caught in a landslide, no escape from reality  
Open your eyes, look up to the skies and see  
I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy  
Because I'm easy come, easy go, a little high, little low  
Anyway the wind blows, doesn't really matter to me, to me

Mama, just killed a man, put a gun against his head  
pulled my trigger, now he's dead, mama  
Life had just begun, but now I've gone and thrown it all away  
Mama, ooo, didn't mean to make you cry  
If I'm not back again this time tomorrow  
Carry on, carry on, as if nothing really matters

Too late, my time has come  
Sends shivers down my spine, body's aching all the time  
Goodbye everybody, I've got to go  
Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth  
Mama ooo (anyway the wind blows) I don't want to die  
I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all

(Guitar solo)

I see a little silhouetto of a man  
Scaramouch, scaramouch - will you do the fandango  
Thunderbolt and lightning very very frightening me  
Gallileo, gallileo, gallileo, gallileo,  
Gallileo figaro magnifico

But I'm just a poor boy and nobody loves me  
(He's just a poor boy from a poor family)  
(Spare him his life from this monstrosity)  
Easy come easy go will you let me go  
(Bismillah no we will not let you go) let him go  
(Bismillah, we will not let you go) let him go  
(Bismillah, we will not let you go) let me go  
(Will not let you go) let me go (never)  
(Never let you go) let me go, never let me go ooo  
No, no, no, no, no, no, no  
Oh mama mia, mama mia, mama mia let me go  
Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me - for me - for me

So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye  
So you think you can love me and leave me to die  
Oh baby can't do this to me baby  
Just gotta get out just gotta get right outta here

(Guitar solo)

Ooh yeah, ooh yeah, nothing really matters, anyone can see  
Nothing really matters nothing really matters to me

Anyway the wind blows...


	25. Chapter 25

**CHAPTER 25**

**Lois' apartment**

Clark knocks on Lois' bedroom door. "Lois, are you okay? You've been in there awhile," sounding concerned

"I'm fine, Smallville. I just can't decide what to wear," she replies.

"I'm sure whatever you pick out will be _just_ fine," a smile in his voice.

"Give me a few minutes."

"Alright," he says. "I'll wait in the living room."

When she hears his footsteps retreating, she immediately walks over to the short bureau and opens one of the drawers. _Where __is__ that bathing suit? _she mutters under her breath as she pulls out one piece of clothing after the other and throws them over her shoulder. She proceeds to do the same thing to each of the remaining drawers without having any success.

_Damn! _she scowls as she plops down on the bed and lays her head on the pillow. Her eyes casually scan the room until they rest on the tall bureau situated in one of the corners of the room. _That's it! _ jumping off the bed and dashing to it. She grins in triumph as she opens the bottom drawer and pulls out the missing bikini.

_I knew it was here, _taking off her clothes and putting it on. She stands in front of the full-length mirror on her closet door and studies her reflection. _I really should do some sit-ups; _she sighs while her hand lightly presses against her slightly raised stomach.

"Lois?" Clark calls out again.

"I'll be right there," she replies as she puts on a pair of jean shorts and a tank top over the bikini, then grabs her tote bag and exits the bedroom.

Clark catches a glimpse of all the clothes spread out on the bed. "Looks like there was an explosion in there," he quips as she closes the door behind her.

"It's a woman's prerogative to change her mind," she quips as she goes into the living room and sits down on the couch to put on her sneakers.

He sits down next to her and puts his arm around her shoulder. "Did you know that it's also a man's prerogative to change _his_ mind?" softly pressing his lips against the side of her neck.

"Oh?" turning her head to look at him.

"Yep," he grins just before he leans forward but she leans back. "What the…?" looking at her with confusion.

"We also like to leave the man wanting more," she says in a teasing tone as she rises from the couch and heads for the door. "Coming?" she asks as she opens the door.

"I was just thinking the same thing about you," deliberately brushing up against her ever so slightly as he goes past her and out into the hallway.

Her jaw drops at his bold comment. "Touché, Smallville," she mutters under her breath.

Clark laughs inwardly as she closes the door behind her and locks it. "Let's go," he says out loud as they head down the hallway and head down the stairs. "It's been so long since I took a day off," he says as they exit the stairwell.

"I know," she replies as they get into the truck. "The last time I took a day off it involved Janet and Marsha coming down with the flu," she adds while fastening her seatbelt.

"Well this time there will be no kids to interfere with our 'alone' time," gently squeezing her thigh as he pulls out into traffic.

"I'm looking forward to it," she smiles back as she fiddles around with the tuning button on the radio. She tries station after station but can't find anything she likes. "There's nothing good on," she scowls as she shuts it off.

"I'm sure I could find something on my IPhone," taking it out of his pocket.

"Nah," waving him off. "We're almost there anyway," she replies.

"Okay," returning it to his pocket and returning his attention to the road ahead. "It's a beautiful day isn't it?" he remarks as he turns onto the road that leads to Crater Lake.

"It is," she agrees as he pulls into the parking area and stops in a shady spot. "Perfect spot as usual," smiling at him as he turns the engine off.

"Finding the perfect parking space is one of my special abilities," he replies as they're getting out of the truck.

"Do you have any other abilities?" she asks as they make their way over to a spot close to the water's edge.

"Sure I do," he says coyly. "I'll tell you about them in due time," giving her a flirtatious wink as he takes off his sneakers before spreading out the blanket. "Now let's see that bikini," standing there with his arms folded against his chest while she toes off her sneakers.

"You first," standing in front of him, her hands on her waist.

"I'm not the one wearing a bikini," he replies with a smirk.

"But you _are_ wearing a swimsuit underneath those shorts, _aren't_ you?" arching a brow.

"Yes, but-"

"_Strip_, Smallville."

_I can't wait to see the expression on her face when she sees what I'm wearing. _"_Yes_, Miss Lane," his eyes twinkling as he slowly pulls his t-shirt up and over his head, tossing it onto the blanket.

Her eyes linger on his well-defined abs for a moment before they lower to the hand that is slowly pulling down the zipper on his shorts. His fingers slip into the waistband and pushes them down, falling down his long, muscular legs to the blanket.

_Damn! _her eyes widening and her jaw dropping at the sight of the red and blue swim trunks that just barely cover his backside. She gulps thickly as he kicks them off his feet.

He carefully studies her facial expression and smiles inwardly. _Yep, they were worth every penny. _"Lois?" he says out loud. When she doesn't immediately answer, he calls out her name again. "Lois?"

She gives herself a mental shake and looks up at him. "Huh?"

"Are you okay?"

"I'm…uh…fine," stammering slightly; her eyes lowering once more to the snug fitting trunks that hug his lower body.

"My face is up here, Lois," he says in a suggestive tone. "Now it's your turn," walking over to her and lowering his lips to her ear. "Or would you rather I strip you myself?" his breath hot on her skin while his hands rest on her waist. "Maybe I better not because I wouldn't be able to stop at just your swimsuit," gently nibbling her earlobe. "And I certainly wouldn't want you to get arrested for indecent exposure," his lips moving down to her cheek.

_I would __love__ you to strip me, _gulping thickly at the tingling sensation coming from his lips. "Thanks for the offer, but I can do it myself," she says out loud in a nervous tone as she lightly pushes him away from her and takes a few steps back.

"Another time perhaps," winking back at her as he lowers himself down to the blanket and lies on his side while propped up on one elbow. "Strip, Miss Lane."

She stares down at him for a moment. _Okay, here goes nothing, _taking a calming breath before pulling off the tank top. His eyes settle on the red halter-like bikini top. She notices how his eyes are starting to dilate and smiles inwardly. _So far, so good, _she thinks to herself as she takes a few steps backwards and pulls down the zipper of her shorts.

His eyes dilate even further as the shorts fall down her long, shapely legs. _Wow! _still staring as she kicks them off in his direction. He catches them, his eyes still lingering up and down her body.

"So was it worth the wait?"

Clark pulls himself out of his daze and looks up at her face. "Oh, yeah," smiling up at her while dropping the shorts on the blanket. "Come here," patting the spot next to him. She sits down next to him. "Let me put some sunscreen on you," he says as he starts rummaging through the tote bag. Just then, his super-hearing picks up something off in the distance. "I…uh…forgot the sunscreen in the truck," standing up. "I'll be right back," giving her a quick kiss before dashing off.

"But, Smallville…" she calls out after him but he had already disappeared from her sight. She shakes her head and opens the tote bag. Her eyebrows furrow when she immediately spots the sunscreen. "Huh?" pulling it out of the bag. "How could he not see this?" she mutters to herself as she flips the cap off and squeezes some into the palm of her hand.

"I'm back," he says as he sits back down.

She notices that he was empty-handed. "I thought you went back to the truck to get some sunscreen?"

"I did," looking at her warily.

"Then where is it?" pointing to his empty hands.

_Damn! _ "I ran into an old friend on my way back and I set it down for a moment and forgot about it," he answers quickly.

"I see," she responds back. _That doesn't make sense. _"So while you were gone, I found the sunscreen right here," pointing to the tote bag as she starts spreading the lotion on her arms.

"Well that one is almost empty," he stammers slightly.

"Doesn't seem like it to me," looking at him curiously as she applies some to her legs.

_I have to distract her somehow. _"Let me do your back," he says suddenly; kneeling down behind her and drizzling some on her back. "How's that feel," his voice lowered an octave as he gently rubs the lotion all over her back.

"Mmm," her eyes closing as his fingers work their magic.

Clark takes a bit longer than he needed too, not wanting to stop touching her. All too soon he's finished, reluctantly removing his hands. "You missed a spot," she whispers.

"Where?"

She turns her head. "Right here," pointing to her lips.

"Now how could I have missed that one?" lowering his head.

"Uncle Clark, Uncle Clark!"

They both look up when they spot Chloe and Jimmy's two kids running towards them. _I don't believe this! _stifling a groan as they throw their arms around him. "Hey, munchkins," giving them both a hug and a kiss. "Where's your mommy and daddy?" he asks as they curl up next to him.

"Over here," Jimmy calls out as he and Chloe walk up to them.

_So much for some 'alone' time, _Lois sighs inwardly before plastering a smile on her face. "What are you doing here?" she asks as she stands up.

"We both have this week off so we thought we'd come to the beach," Chloe replies. "What are you two doing here?"

"We took the day off to…uh…you know…spend some time alone together without the kids," giving her cousin a pointed look.

"I understand," nodding her head. "Come on kids. Aunt Lois and Uncle Clark want to be alone."

"I wanna play with Uncle Clark," says Daniel.

"Me too," says Emily.

Clark gets up and walks over to Lois. "Would you mind if I played with the kids for a little bit, then we'll pick up where we left off?"

"Sure," she responds.

"I'll play with you too," says Jimmy, taking Emily's hand while Clark takes Daniel's hand. "Let's play over there," pointing to a spot a little further down the beach. "I'll see you in a bit," giving Lois a wink before the four of them walk away.

Lois just sighs and sits back down. Chloe looks down at her for a moment. "Sorry for interrupting your outing," she says as she sits down next to her.

"I know," sighing again as she turns her attention to Clark, Jimmy, and the two kids splashing around in the water.

"They sure do love their Uncle Clark," Chloe says with a smile as she takes a few pictures with her iPhone.

"They're not the only one," Lois says softly.

Chloe lowers her camera and stares at her. "_What_ did you just say?"

"Nothing. I said nothing," Lois quickly replies and stands up.

"Nothing, my ass," Chloe declares and promptly stands up too. "I know what I heard and you said-"

Lois was about to reply when Clark and Jimmy come back with the kids in tow. "That was quick," she remarks as Chloe takes out a towel and stoops down to dry them off. "How about some ice cream?" she asks them.

"Yay!" both of them grinning widely as they run off.

"See you Friday," Jimmy calls over his shoulder as he starts running after them but then stops in his tracks and turns around. "What time will you pick me up?"

"It's gonna be a long drive to the ballpark so how does nine sound?" Clark calls out after him.

"That's fine by me," waving back to him before taking off after the kids again.

Clark waves back before turning to Chloe. "You have two great kids, Chloe," he says with a smile.

"I know," smiling back before giving him a quick peck on the cheek. "I'll see you at the picnic on Saturday."

"Looking forward to it," he replies back.

Chloe walks over to Lois and gives her a hug. "Don't think I've forgotten what you just said," whispering in her ear, then pulling away. "I'll come pick you up around eight on Friday morning for our day at the spa," she says out loud.

"See you then," waving at Chloe as she runs to catch up with her family.

"So where were we?" Clark asks as he wraps his arms around her waist.

"You were about to kiss me," she replies nonchalantly.

He leans forward again, but she ducks out of his arms. "Tag, you're it!" laughing as she runs to the water and dives in.

He takes the time to admire the view of her running away from him before he makes his way over to the water's edge. When she's almost at the diving deck, he dives in and starts swimming towards her. "I guess super-swimming is not one of your abilities," still laughing as she pulls herself up onto the deck and stands up. She stops laughing when he suddenly sinks below the surface. "Smallville?" a worried expression on her face when he doesn't immediately pop back up.

"You are such a bad girl," grabbing her from behind and pulling her flush against his chest.

"Son of a b!tch!" she gasps out and turns around to punch him on the shoulder. "You scared the sh!it out of me! Don't ever do that again!" punching him again.

"That's what you get for being such a big tease," his arms wrapped snuggly around her.

"Am not," she insists while struggling to slip out of his arms.

"Am too," he replies. "That's twice in less than a half hour that I've tried to kiss you and you pulled away. Well I will not tolerate such behavior," he gently scolds her as he lifts her off her feet and immediately drops her into the water.

She hits the water with a big splash, popping back up a couple seconds later and glaring up at him. "Just for that, I'll-"

"You'll…what?" he asks with a teasing glint in his eyes, his arms folded across his chest.

"This," grabbing him by the ankles and pulling him into the water.

He re-emerges from the water, his eyes narrowing at her. _Oh, oh, _nervously biting her lower lip as he slowly advances towards her. "I..uh…think I've had enough," she says as she starts to swim away.

He quickly swims over to her and grabs her again, gently pushing her up against one of the pillars of the diving platform. "I want my kiss," he declares and promptly attacks her lips, his hands moving downward to caress and firmly squeeze her backside.

Her hands roam all over his bare back as the kissing intensifies, their tongues darting in and out of each other's mouths as her long legs wrap around his waist. He lets out a soft groan of pleasure as their bodies press up against each others. "You feel _sooo_ good," he mumbles between kisses.

"Mmm," she mumbles as they continue their passionate make-out session. "So do you," she says as his lips slowly move down to the base of her throat.

"Why don't we continue this back at the farm," his voice warm and husky as his lips make their way back to hers.

"Yes," she gasps out as he gives her another deep kiss before pulling away.

He smiles before letting go of her, tapping her on the shoulder. "Now _you're_ 'it,'" he laughs as he quickly swims away.

"You're asking for it, Smallville," she declares and promptly swims after him…

**To Be Continued…**


End file.
